Hérédité
by sooz06neji
Summary: En 2006 une bande de jeunes découvre son appartenance à différentes lignées de shinobis. Couples divers et variés. [la suite est en ligne allez lire Liens !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : En l'an 2006 une bande de jeunes se découvre des origines shinobis en allant dans une vieille demeure.

rating : K

CHAPITRE 1 :

Comme toujours il fallut que son réveil sonne en retard ! Bien qu'il était un pensionnaire de l'internat de son lycée Naruto était constamment en retard ce qui amusait la plupart de ses professeurs. Quand il arriva devant le grand bâtiment étrangement il était à l'avance, il avait du se dépêcher plus que de coutume.

- Hey Naruto ! L'appela Kiba, un de ses amis. Il le rejoignit, étrange...d'ordinaire Kiba était encore plus en retard que lui.

- Salut, où sont les autres ? Demanda Naruto? Kiba haussa les épaules puis alluma une cigarette, il avait la class, grand suffisamment musclé au goût des filles, les cheveux rougeoyant et un look un peu punk, Kiba était l'idole de leur classe.

- J'en sais pas grand chose mais comme aujourd'hui on a devoir Shikamaru m'a appelé pour être sûr que je me pointe, expliqua le fumeur.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ? Soupçonna Naruto. Pourtant le proviseur t'a prévenu : encore des absences non justifiés et c'est la porte !

- Ouais je sais ! Râla Kiba.

- Salut les idiots ! S'exclama joyeusement une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de geai. Encore en train de fumer le cancéreux, lança t-elle à l'adresse de Kiba.

- Il est où Shika ? Demanda Naruto Mél.

- Je l'ai paumé en route, on a croisé Temari, expliqua l'adolescente. Au fait Kiba...Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de plaquer Séverine ? Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et tendit la main pour accueillir Shikamaru, le frère de Mel.

- Ca t'aurait tué de m'attendre ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant à la fille.

- Ouais parce que à force de tenir les chandelles je finis par me brûler !

- Alors comme ça roule entre Temari et toi ? S'intéressa Naruto.

- Ouais ça va, se contenta de répondre Shikamaru.

- Les filles sont toutes des chieuses, informa Kiba. Toujours en train de râler, de pleurer ou de nous insulter... Ne prend pas ça pour toi Mél. Pour toute réponse la fille du groupe lui tira la langue avant de partir rejoindre un groupe d'amis à elle.

- Caractérielle ta frangine, remarqua Naruto.

- Petit problème de couple, expliqua Shikamaru. Uchiha et elle c'est fini et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Elle est trop bien pour lui de toute façon, déclara Kiba. Merde ! Hinata ! Manquait plus qu'elle !

- Tu ne vas pas te planquer à chaque fois qu'elle passe, se moqua Naruto, d'accord c'est une folle furieuse mais entre vous c'est fini. Et puis voilà Neji le tombeur de ses dames !

- Crétin, répondit l'arrivant.

Aussi grand que Kiba mais aux longs cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux d'un bleu très foncé d'un pull blanc et d'un jean large Neji avait un certain charme qui plaisait énormément, il avait un an de plus qu'eux mais ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire.

- Tu ne commences pas à neuf heures ? S'étonna Shikamaru, on est mardi aujourd'hui.

- Je sais mais j'ai une heure de colle pour travail non rendu, expliqua Neji. Je viens de croiser ta frangine en parlant de ça...Il n'y a pas à dire elle est bonne.

- Parle de Mel autrement ! Ordonna Shikamaru, c'était le truc risqué à faire, parler de Mel de façon déplacée.

- Il faut bien dire ce qui est, déclara Neji en allumant sa cigarette. Shikamaru enleva ses lunettes et les lança à Naruto, il attrapa son aîné par le col et l'emmena à sa hauteur :

- Tu fou la paix à ma frangine au risque d'être abîmé ! Neji soupira puis acquiesça, Shikamaru le lâcha et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il était rare que Shikamaru s'énerve de la sorte mais mieux ne valait pas le mettre en rogne il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui émanait de lui, ses amis étaient bien placé pour savoir que s'approcher un peu trop près de Mel était quelque chose de dangereux. Inexplicablement elle était le sujet sensible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le devoir fut particulièrement compliqué, le français étant en partie de la philosophie Shikamaru eut besoin de quelques minutes pour cerner le sujet tandis que sa soeur s'acharnait déjà sur sa copie, il avait beau être surdoué dans les sciences les matières abstraites le bloquait toujours un peu.

Kiba fixait le sujet avec une note d'incompréhension :

" La poésie est quelque chose qui appartient à l'Homme, pourquoi l'Homme parle t-il de la nature en poésie ?"

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire tout ça ?

-Pourquoi j'ai séché autant de cours moi ? Se demanda Kiba.

D'accord le français ne m'intéresse pas mais quand même ! J'aurais du écouter les autres et venir plus souvent !

Naruto écrivait un peu n'importe quoi, au moins la prof aurait l'impression qu'il avait un peu réfléchit. Et à quoi servait cette question après tout ? Ce qu'il voulait c'était devenir un dessinateur pour enfant pas besoin de tout ça pour y arriver ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide à son frère aîné ? D'accord c'était un pur scientifique mais quand même ! Naruto regarda sa montre, plus que vingt minutes. A côté de lui Kiba s'était abonné à la technique du baratin tout comme lui et devant eux Mél pris une nouvelle copie, apparemment elle avait des choses à dire sur le sujet.

L'heure se termina enfin et toute la classe sortit joyeusement. Devant leur salle attendait Sasuke Uchiha, un jeune homme connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes dans les différents établissements de la région. Il paraîtrait même qu'aucune fille avant Mel ne l'avait plaquée et que c'était lui qui décidait de la fin de ses relations. Il ne s'était jamais attiré la sympathie de Shikamaru et des autres. Il était issu d'une famille bourgeoise et son look était un peu sage, fin pull noir et jean simple, il portait aussi des lunettes rectangulaires à la fine monture noire. Il attrapa Mel par le poignet :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Ca t'arrive de répondre aux mails ou de décrocher le téléphone ? Demanda brusquement Sasuke.

- Bien sûr...Sauf quand c'est toi qui cherche à me joindre, rétorqua Mel. Maintenant lâche moi j'ai un cours.

- Ce n'était pas sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi ! Cria Sasuke alors que Mel arrivait au bout du couloir.

- A mon avis elle ne t'écoute déjà plus, déclara Shino son meilleur ami. Laisses là, c'est une fille très spéciale, tu ne pourras jamais faire ce que tu veux d'elle.

- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? Grogna Sasuke.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je fut son meilleur ami un certain temps au collège...En plus son frère veille bien sur elle, ne te frotte jamais à lui, c'est un conseil.

- Pourtant il n'a pas l'air dangereux, remarqua Sasuke.

- C'est un fou furieux si on s'approche trop d'elle, prévint Shino. Maintenant grouille on va arriver à la bourre pour le prochain cour.

- Intello ! Sourit Sasuke

- J'n'ai pas envie de rester plus de trois ans dans ce lycée alors je bosse !

La pause arriva enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de Kiba qui put sortir pour aller fumer, les autres le suivirent bien entendu ils étaient inséparables malgré leurs différences. Shikamaru se planta derrière un bouquin qui avait l'air fort instructif donc forcément ennuyeux pour les autres. Naruto regarda la cigarette de son ami un long moment plongé dans ses réflexions du moments lorsqu'on le poussa amicalement, Neji les rejoignait :

- Putain Tenten elle me gonfle ! Se plaignit-il. J'ai beau lui dire qu'elle ne m'intéresse plus elle me prend la tête à chaque heure de cour !

- Les inconvénients de la popularité, conclut Shikamaru en sortant le nez de son livre. Tiens où est Mél ? Il scruta la cour pour voir la jeune fille avec un garçon de taille moyenne et quelque peu enrobé.

Inconnu au bataillon.

- Elle se fait draguer par un nul, déclara Kiba. Neji va lui expliquer que c'est chasse gardée, ajouta t-il.

- Pourquoi moi ? S'étonna Neji. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis au moins trois mois !

- Ca va il ne la colle pas, souffla Shikamaru. Pourquoi elle lui parle ? Habituellement elle parle aux gens stylés.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Demanda Kiba.

- Non merci je m'en passe volontairement, le cassa Shikamaru en continuant de fixer Mel.

- Ben je te le donne quand même : Ta réaction fait penser que tu est un petit ami hyper jaloux.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui lui ais arrivé, grogna Shikamaru.

Le fameux garçon qui était resté avec Mel toute la pause était en fait un nouvel arrivant dans l'établissement et en tant que déléguée de la classe Mél avait était convoqué par le principal pour accueillir le nouveau. Apparemment il était sympa puisque la jeune fille l'invita à venir manger avec eux à la cafeteria.

- Voici Chouji Akimichi, annonça t-elle. De gauche à droite : Kiba, Naruto, mon frère Shikamaru, et Neji. Ce sont tous des crétins mais ils sont gentils tu verras.

- Merci beaucoup, grogna Kiba, genre on est stupide...

- C'est vrai Shika est intelligent, rectifia Mel avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi qu'il en soit bienvenue Chouji, dit Naruto en serrant la main du nouveau. Ne t'en fait pas on a peu être l'air de fous furieux avec nos looks spéciaux mais au fond on est normaux...Mel voilà ton amoureux.

- Mel il faut qu'on parle, déclara Sasuke.

- Mel tu restes là et tu manges, coupa Shikamaru. Et toi tu fou la paix à ma soeur, si tu as des remords alors ne t'en prend qu'à toi même !

- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, soupira Sasuke en regardant Mel. Sakura et moi c'était juste un plan cul, toi c'est pas pareil. Neji se leva, poussa Mel dans le fauteuil où il était assis auparavant et se mit face à Sasuke.

- Tu la lâche, ordonna t-il. Si tu avais réfléchis t'en serais pas là, quoi qu'il en soit tu nous dérange encore une fois et je te jure que je me charge de ta petite frimousse.

- Ils se battent souvent pour toi ? Demanda Chouji à Mel, elle fit non de la tête, elle même était surprise. Neji et elle ne se parlaient que très peu ayant des centres d'intérêt très différents et là il la poussait dans un fauteuil pour la défendre. Sasuke repartit après avoir râler un peu avec Neji.

- La prochaine fois que tu largue un mec jettes le du haut du pont ! S'exclama Neji en fixant Mel. Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé à ce con ?

- La tune, supposa Kiba.

- il m'a vu entant que fille lui, déclara sèchement Mél.

Shikamaru allait en cours de math approfondi accompagné de Kiba et Chouji qui avait cette même option. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Lyu, la meilleure amie de Mel :

- Tiens tiens une charmante demoiselle ! S'exclama Kiba.

- N'importe quoi, soupira Lyu. Dire que je vais en math avec vous, se plaignit-elle.

- En plus tu es assise à côté de Kiba, en rajouta Shikamaru.

- Non mais pourquoi vous me vanez tous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kiba.

- C'est une bonne question à laquelle on n'a pas de réponse, sourit Shikamaru. Au fait Lyu on fait une pétition pour la mise en place de distributeurs de préservatifs dans les toilettes, tu signe ?

- Ta soeur me l'a déjà fait signer, répondit Lyu. Tant que j'y penses on fait quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Neji ? C'est quand même dans un moi, il faut qu'on commence à s'organiser.

- Elle n'a pas tort, accorda Kiba, on se fait une sortie dans la boîte de ma soeur ?

- ouais, on peu réserver une salle ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Bien sûr si plus de vingt personnes sont conviées il n'y aura pas de problème, annonça Kiba. J'ai le cadeau idéal !

- Et quoi ? Demandèrent Lyu et Shikamaru doutant de la nature de ce cadeau.

- On lui prête Mel toute une nuit, déclara le punk.

- Là tu vois mon cher c'est une chose à laquelle je m'oppose personnellement, dit Shikamaru avec un sourire sadique. Du reste elle ne serait certainement pas contre, elle a toujours trouvé Neji plutôt mignon, pensa Shikamaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 :

Mel se tenait devant Sasuke, il était au coin de sa rue et parraissait différent. Il s'approcha doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête sauvage et lui tendit une rose rouge, sa fleur préférée :

- Je suis sincérement désolé mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir, dit-il.

- Des excuses ne suffisent plus maintenant que tu t'ai amusé dans mon dos, soupira Mel. Je veux bien admettre que je n'ai jamais voulu aller très loin avec toi mais...

- Je t'en pris, reste avec moi, j'attendrai sans aller voir ailleur, promit le jeune homme. Un essai, s'il te plait. Je ne supporterai pas d'être seul à nouveau.

- Sasuke... Je suis désolée mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne fonctionnera pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne s'aime pas.

- Moi je t'aime ! Cria Sasuke. Parceque toi... Tu ne veux pas de moi juste pour la frime, tu est sortit avec moi parceque je te plaisais vraiment pour ce que je suis au fond.

Sasuke baissa la tête et serra les poings sous le regard étonné de Mel qui, apparament ne savais plus quoi faire. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans le regard de Sasuke ce qui l'attendrissait.

- Je ne peux pas redevenir ta petite amie, dit -elle calmement.

- Ne me laisse pas seul ! Supplia le jeune homme.

- Qui te parle de te laisser seul ? On se verra encore, on sera amis, mais je ne te donnerais pas plus. On est d'accord ?

- Un an et deux moi ! c'est le temps qu'a durer notre relation alors tu ne me lache pas comme ça ! S'enragea le jeune homme en attrapant Mel par le poignet, il la plaqua contre un mur. Tu ne partiras pas !

- Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de m'en charger, annonça une voix. Tu lâche la demoiselle et tu te casses. C'était un garçon aux cheveux chatains foncés, de grande taille, vétu tout en noir.

- De quoi je me mêle ! Cria Sasuke.

- Allez laisse la des filles ça court les rues et au fond tu sais que ton geste est égoiste, déclara le type. Ce que tu fais c'est une agression et en tant que témoin je peux l'encourager à porter plainte. Si je me battait contre toi je risquerai de te faire mal.

Mel, touchée dans son orgueil envoya un coup de genou dans les parties de son "agresseur"qui la lâcha elle le jeta ensuite au sol et lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle tourna fierement les talons et reprit son chemain avant d'être rattrapée par le garçon en noir :

- Tu te défend plutôt bien pour une fille, dit il avec un sourire.

- Merci, grogna Mel. Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Je ne te suis pas, j'habite par ici, je suis nouveau.

- Attend tu ne serais pas de la famille de Temari ? Questionna la jeune fille, ce à quoi il aquiesa. c'est la copine à mon frère !

- A bon ? Je savais pas... Ce type c'est ton ex ?

- Sasuke ? ouais, le mec le plus populaire du bahut, un salaud qui m'a trompé avec une pétasse aux cheveux roses.

Le soir, les parents de Shikamaru et Mel étant partis pour une réception de travail Kiba et Neji vinrent pour passer une soirée bien sympa. Shikamaru fit entrer ses deux copains lorsque le téléphone sonna, le gardien de maison ne répondit pas et on entendit des pas furieux courrir vers le téléphone :

- Allo ? NAN ! Tu fais chier ! Râla Mel avant de raccrocher furieusement. Shika t'aur...Elle s'interompit en voyant les deux visiteurs qui la regardait avec un interêt peu dissimulé.

- Jolie serviette de bain, commenta Kiba avant de se faire assomer par Shikamaru. Mel partit en courrant tout en criant des insultes à l'égard des trois garçons.

- Elle se balade souvent dans cette tenue ? Demanda Neji.

- Elle ne savait pas que vous étiez là, déclara Shikamaru en conduisant les deux autres au salon. Aucun commentaire n'est accepté ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne sortira plus de sa chambre de toute la soirée.

Naruto et Mel étaient en plein cour d'art plastique quand le jeune homme se descida à faire un aveu à celle qui était sa meilleure amie depuis bien longtemps :

- Mel tu sais que...Il faut que je te le dise au moins à toi...Hésita t-il. Tu ne le diras pas aux autres ?

- Non, un secret c'est un secret, sourit Mel ne voyant pas où il voulais en venir.

- Je suis gay, cracha Naruto. Elle haussa les épaules puis le regarda comme si elle attendait autre chose puis réalisant que c'était ce qu'il hésitait à dire elle lui sourit doucement.

- Ca ne change rien au fait que tu sois mon ami, dit-elle, c'est quelque chose de courrant à notre époque et puis Naruto reste Naruto.

- Ca ne te gêne pas ?

- Pas le moin du monde, au fond je m'en fiche, ça ne regarde que toi. Et puis le jour où tu le dira aux autres je serai à côté de toi pour te soutenir !

- Parole de fou ? Demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis longtemps.

- Parole de folle, confirma Mel. C'est cool on pourra mater ensemble ! Les deux confidents rirent de bon coeur devant cette perspective.

Kiba et Shikamaru étaient à la cafétaria profitant de leurs deux heures de libres et la conversation qui vint fut tournée sur l'anniversaire de Neji. Leur ami les avait prévenu qu'il ne voulait rien faire d'exeptionnel :

- On ne le fait pas en boîte, conclut Shikamaru.

- Où alors ? On a pas trente six milles possibilités ! Râla Kiba.

- La vieille maison abandonnée ? Proposa Shikamaru. Ca sera marrant de faire la fête dans cette ambiance.

- Ouais c'est pas mal, en petit commité pour ne pas attirer les flics, un peu de boisson, sacs de couchage, poste pour la super musique. OK on commence à préparer les lieux dès demain ! S'ecxita Kiba tout joyeux à l'idée de pouvoir s'amuser.

- Demain en plus il donne un cour de math à ma soeur, aquiesa Shikamaru. Impécable ! Normalement Temari pourra venir nous préter main forte. Je suis content qu'elle emménage dans ma cité au moins je la verrai plus souvent.

- Je n'en reviens pas, sourit Kiba, toi qui autrefois disait "je deviendrai curré ou homo parceque les filles c'est chiant" tu es fou amoureux d'elle.

- Parfois la vie est compliquée, admit Shikamaru. Il suffit de voir Lee pour savoir que parfois la vie est vache.

- Attends tu vas pas prendre la défense de ce looser ?

- C'est un humain comme un autre même si il est différent de nous. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est quand même exentrique.

- Moi je plain ce pauvre Neji qui l'a dans sa classe depuis un an et demi, c'est vrai quoi ils sont trop différents ! néamoins confronter ces deux là pendant les match de basket du lycée c'est interressant.

Le reste de la bande les rejoignirent pour le repas complétement épuisé par son cour de sport Neji s'affala lourdement sur son fauteuil habituel. Lyu arriva avec une planche à dessin qu'elle montra à Mel qui avait une note d'admiration dans le regard, Lyu était de loin la meilleure amie et la meilleur dessinatrice qu'elle connaissait. Les garçons, qui n'avaient pas le droit de regarder, se préparaient psycologiquement à entendre des termes qui leurs étaient inconnus tels que "SD, bijou, trames,palettes..."seul Naruto comprenait mais il se gardait bien de tout leur expliquer. Lyu rangea sa fameuse planche dans une pochette spéciale tandis que Mel fixait intensivement Neji qui lui rendit son regard. C'était un jeu entre eux, qui lacherai prise le premier ? La plupart du temps le jeune homme abandonnait prétextant que les filles ont, dans le regard, quelque chose de particulierement déstabillisant. Sasuke passa à côté de leur table, lança un sourir cordiale à son ex-petite amie et jeta un leger coup d'oeuil à Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre5 :

L'anniversaire de Neji approchait à grande vitesse, tandis que Lyu et Mel rangeaient une pièce de la maison abandonnée dans laquelle ils passeraient la soirée et la nuit pour féter dignement les dix sept ans de leur ami, elles déplacèrent un carton qui craqua laissant tomber plusieurs livres de taille plus ou moins importante. Un parmit tous attira leur attention : " Scellement de dons héréditaires".

- C'est de la magie ? Demanda Mel en soulevant un nuage de poussière en soufflant sur le livre.

- On verra en jouant avec dans trois jours, sourrit Lyu. Elle prit une pause riddicule et fit le "V" de la victoire.

- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Mel, à chaque fois que tu dis avoir une idée brillante on se retrouve dans la merde.

- Maieuuuuuuhhhhhh ! De toute façon qu'est ce qu'on risque ? Supplia Lyu. Son amie lui mit une légère tape sur la tête puis soupira signe de son consentement.

- D'accord mais si on doit faire le sacrifice d'une vierge c'est toi qu'on offre, sourit Mel en rangeant les livres aux noms étranges.

Les filles redescendirent au premier étage où Kiba installait les sacs de couchages, les filles le regardèrent fixement sachant qu'il detestait ça :

- Quoi ! Cria t-il en se désinterressant de sa tâche.

- Mais rien mon petit cancereux, rit Mel en partant à la recherche de son frère en chantant "vive le vent" alors qu'ils étaient en avril.

- Complétement barge celle-là, pensa Kiba quand elle enchaîna sur "mon beau sapin". Comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi s'est liée à une folle pareille ? demanda t-il à Lyu.

- Je suis aussi dérangée qu'elle je penses, répondit Lyu en allant ouvrir la fenêtre. Tu sais que la cigarette c'est démodé ?

- Je ne fume pas pour frimer mais pour décompresser, expliqua Kiba. Tu sais la vie c'est pas facile mais au fond je m'en sort plutôt bien, déclara t-il sérieusement. C'est vrai, je suis beau, intelligent, reprit il sur son ton habituel.

- Mais bien sûr, soupira Lyu. Et moi je suis Miss monde, reprit-elle.

- Miss de mon monde, pensa le jeune homme en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Lyu était une fille un peu spéciale au goût de Kiba, surtout lors de leur première rencontre au collège, il y avait maintenant trois ans, ils étaient en cinquième à cette époque. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour puisque il avait rencontré Shikamaru et sa soeur ce même jour, depuis ils étaient tous connus sous le nom de "foux furieux". Alors que Kiba était dans la salle de permanance avec Naruto pour leur deuxième heure consécutive trois élèves entrèrent accompagnés du sous-directeur : Un binoclar à queue de cheval, une petite blonde à grosse poitrine et une boule de nerfs aux cheveux chatains clairs :

- C'est trois idiots ont tenté de mettre le feu à notre école ! Hurla le sous-directeur.

- Sans vouloir vous faire passer pour un débile, les ridaux des sales de sciences sont censés être...

- Silence monsieur Nara ! Ordonna l'homme. Vos parents vont être appelés et convoqués ici aujourd'hui même !

- Sans blague ? Demanda la blonde d'un ton ironique.

- Allez y ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Cria le sous directeur avant de repartir, une énorme trace bleu sur son veston crème.

Le surveillant désigna les places des trois arrivants qui ne sembalient pas préoccupés par quoi que ce soit. La boule de nerf se retrouva devant Kiba, elle avait de l'encre sur les doigts, de l'encre bleu encore liquide.

La récréation arriva, les pyromans sortirent du bureau du directeur avec leurs parents qui repartirent laissant les jeunes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Comme poussés par la curiosité Kiba et Nauto allèrent les voir avec leur ami Neji qui semblait interressé par cette histoire de combustion. La boule de nerf les regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de sauter sur le dos de la blonde qui se mit à tourner sur elle même en criant à son amie de descendre de là :

- Le feu au collège ? Rien que ça ? Rit Naruto, le garçon de l'étrange trio haussa les épaules puis reprit son explication.

- Les ridaux des salles de sciences sont censé être anti-combustion, déclara t-il en sortant un livre de son sac, il se plongea dans l'ouvrage et ne leur dit plus rien.

- Et l'encre dans le dos du vieux ? Demanda Kiba.

- J'ai juste lancé une cartouche coupée en deux, il n'avait qu'a pas se mettre devant, sourit la boule de nerf.

- Quels étranges personnages, déclara Neji. La blonde cessa de tourner sur elle même et regarda le Hyuga :

- Tu dis ça mais au fond tu n'es pas très différent, dit-elle, c'est vrai c'est toi qui a trafiqué la salle informatique il y a deux mois.

- T'as une preuve ? Soupsonna Neji.

- Oui, seul sept personnes dans ce collège auraient put trafiquer tout le résau, c'est à dire, les profs de technologie, toi le petit géni, mon frère ou moi.

- Qui te dit que c'est moi ? Charcha l'ainé.

- Les profs n'auraient pas vu l'interêt, mon frère et les virus pornos ne font pas bon ménage, moi j'aurais mis des hommes plutôt que des femmes... De ce fait il ne reste que toi mon cher.

Ce jour avait été le début de leur amitié, depuis le collège à subit moult inconvéniants à tout les niveaux. Ils s'étaient tous un peu calmé depuis même si il leur arrivait de faire quelques mauvaises blages ils étaient moins dangereux. Depuis Shikamaru était devenu le cervau de la bande, Neji le bagareur, Kiba le fumeur, Naruto l'idiot, Mel la fille sans complexes et Lyu était resté la boule de nerf qui adorait se percher sur le dos de sa meilleure amie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre6 :

Mel était avec Neji après leur cour particulier, elle était parvenue à le trainer hors de chez lui pour l'emmener se ballader tranquillement. Ils allèrent d'abord devant leur ancien collège pour faire passer le temps puis au coucher du soleil Mel attrapa le jeune homme par le bras avec force pour le trainer dans le terrain vague dans lequel était installé la maison dans laquelle ils allaez faire la fête :

- Tu te souviens de cette maison ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr, comment oublier l'endroit où on s'est tous tapé notre première cuite ? On avait quel âge ?

- C'était quend j'étais en fin cinquième, j'avais donc douze ans et toi quatorze puisque c'était avant mon anniversaire.

- Quelle mémoire ! Félicita le jeune homme.

- On entre ? Il aquiesa sans se douter une seconde que c'est là qu'il allait féter ses dix sept ans. Lorqu'ils entrèrent Kiba sortit de sa cachette et leur tendit une canette chacun.

- Joyeux anniversaire Neji, s'exclamèrent tous les amis du Hyuga. Il sourit, comment avait il put ne rien voir ? Sur ce coup ils avaient fait fort.

- un petit quelque chose à dire ? L'encouragea Shikamaru.

- Franchement, vous etes les pires andouilles que j'ai jamais connus, les plus fous d'entre tous, les plus chiantes de toutes les meufs et pourtant vous etes vraiment les meilleurs, annonça Neji. Maintenant juste un coseil, buvez, fumez, éclatez vous !

- bien dit ! Cria Lyu en buvant.

- Et pendant ce temps, reprit Neji, je vais allez faire mumuse avec notre chère et pas très tendre Mel. La jeune fille sourit et Shikamaru ne put que s'incliner devant cette demande, sachant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sérieux Shikamaru plaisantait facilement.

Après que plusieurs canettes furent passées les filles descidèrent de faire un concour de tee-shirt mouillé, ce fut Naruto qui se lança le premier car, dans leur bande, les garçons aussi devenaient facilement des jouets. A peine Naruto eut il eut le temps de commencer son show que le concour se transforma en bataille d'eau. C'était comme ça, rester calme n'était pas leur point fort. C'était du chacun pour soit ainsi les six jeunes se mirent à courir dans toute ma demeure. Mel s'enferma dans ce quio semblait être le placard à balais lorsque subitement Neji y entra à son tour pour s'y cacher. Il ne vit pas tout de suite la fille qui se permit de lui pincer les fesses pour s'annoncer :

- Cesses de me tripoter petite débauchée, se contenta de râler Neji avec un sourir.

- Mais c'est si agréable de te tripoter dans cet endroit sombre, le taquina la jeune fille.

- Fait attention, je pourrait en profiter moi aussi, sourit le Hyuga sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait répondre.

- Ben vas-y te gêne surtout pas, lui répondit Mel.

La bataille d'eau s'acheva aux alentours de ving-trois heures pour le plus grand bonheur de Shikamaru qui en avait marre de bouger. Les filles s'éclipsèrent quelques instants laissant la gent masculine en petit commité :

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui est pris toute la flotte ? Se plaignit Kiba.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es celui qui passe son temps à dire des conneries, répondit Shikamaru. Elles sont où les deux folles ?

- Au grenier, déclara Naruto en reprenant une bière. Elles ont dit qu'elles arrivaient.

Les filles descendirent en effet, plutot rapidement avec un gros livre et ce qui semblait être un parchemin. Mel prit la parole devant les airs interrogateurs de ses amis :

- La dernière fois en rangeant le grenier ont à trouvé ça, on y joue ? Les garçon aquiesèrent, et en allant chercher le bouquin aujourd'hui ont à trouvé ce parchemain qui, apparement, est notre arbre généalogique puisqu'il descend jusqu'à nos parents. Je tiens à préciser que Lyu et moi ne somme pour rien dans la création de cet arbre.

- Mais bien sûr, râla Kiba. Bon on commence à faire les trucs qu'il y à dans votre bouquin ? Ca risque d'être amusant.

Les filles ouvrirent le livre à la première page mais apparement c'était trop de blabla et elle passèrent directement à un rituel qui avait pour nom "débloquage de dons héréditaires". Apparement il fallait reproduire plusieurs idéogrames avec du sang, sur tout le dos de la personne chez qui ont voulais reveiller les dons. Mel attrapa Neji et lui enleva son tee-shirt blanc et se coupa l'index pour faire couler le sang, il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour refaire tout les caractères, Neji se laissa faire même si à certains endroit le contact devanait plus doux et de ce fait un peu plus exitant. Mel regarda le livre un instant avant de trcer un symbole dans le creux de sa main et de la poser sur la nuque de Neji, les idéogrames commençèrent à bouger vers la nuque du jeune homme qui resta immobile et qui semblait somnoler tout comme Mel qui avait maintenant la tête qui ballotait. Les autres les regardèrent plus étonnés qu'effrayés par ce qui se passait, comme si ils savaient que cette lueur bleue qui s'échappait du corp de leur ami ne leur était pas tout à fait inconnue.

Malgrès tout ces phénomèmes étranges la troupe continua l'expérience en écrivant sur le dos de Mel, son frère s'en chargea déclarant qu'aucun mec avec des pensées déplacées n'avait le droit de toucher sa soeur. Lyu se charga de Kiba et Neji de Naruto qui s'était mis derrière Lyu pour lui tracer les idéogrammes.

Kiba se reveilla le premier, ce qui devrait être inscrit dans les anales, car quelque chose lui chatouillait les pieds, il se redressa pour voir un petit chien blanc aux oreilles marrons. Le chien lui dit un bonjour hésitant.

- Bonjour, répondit Kiba avnt d'hurler, il avait entendu un chien lui parler !

Les autres se reveillèrent en sursaut et Shikamaru l'assoma à l'aide d'un oreiller. Mel et Lyu s'exclamèrent joyeusement "kawai" en voyant le chiot. Naruto bailla longuement et Mel lui frotta les joues qui étaient marquées par trois traits qui ressemblaient à des moustaches.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre6 :

L'imcompréhension régnait dans la vieille maison, un chiot qui suivait Kiba partout, Naruto et ses moustaches, Neji et ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu presque transparent avec des vaisseaux qui ressortaient. Mel cria comme une hystérique :

- Il est devenu aveugle !

- Non, souffla Neji, je vois encore mieu qu'avant. tiens, je vois en noir et blanc. Ses yeux reprirent leur aspect normal. La je vois en couleur, déclara t-il. C'est marrant !

- Il a pas encore dessoulé, pensa Shikamaru devant l'air béat de son ainé. Alors qu'elle était partie se changer dans la pièce d'à côté Lyu cria, Mel alla la rejoindre. Sur le ventre de Lyu était inscrit en noir des symbloles autour de son nombril, ça semblait étrange mais vu ce qui s'était passé avec les autres elles se calmèrent vite et mirent ça sur le compte du rituel. Ils rentrèrent chez eux afin de se changer puis se donnèrent rendez vous dans la maison à quinze heures précises.

Les Nara entrèrent chez eux, leurs parents étaient là, dans la cuisine, leur père derrière son journal et leur mère en train de ranger la vaiselle. Ils avaient encore du se chamailler :

- Vous déjeunez les enfants ? Leur demanda leur mère. Ils aquiésérent. Je voue prépare tout, allez vous faire beau, grand mère vien nous rendre viseite.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Mel.

- Ma mère, répondit la femme. Elle ne remarqua pas l'air desespéré de son époux et de ses enfants qui, d'habitude faisaient tout pour échapper à la vieille femme qui leur était insupportable. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange qui s'était nstallé depuis le rituel, quelque chose avait changé mais ça ne choquait personne, comme si tout ça avait toujours fait partit d'eu même et que cette soirée avait juste permit de reveiller les vieux instincts. Ils ne restait plus aux jumeaux qu'a trouver un moyen de s'éclipser pendant la visite de leur grand-mère.

Lyu était partie s'allonger tout de suite sans un mot à qui que ce soit, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses soeurs qui la traiterai encore comme une gourgandina parcequ'elle trainait avec plusieurs garçons. Ca avait toujours été comme ça chez elle, chacun sa vie et ses problèmes, les autres ne sont là que pour critiquer. Elle se changea rapidement enfilant un jean et un débardeur à marques tribales, vu la chaleur de la journée pas la peine de se couvrir d'avantage. Sa mère l'appela, elle avait du l'entendre prendre sa douche, Lyu descendit sachant d'avance que jouer aux sourdes ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps :

- C'était bien cette petite fiesta ?

- Ouais c'était amusant, bailla Lyu en s'installant à table. Ses soeurs arrivèrent malheureusement et, bien sûr, il fallait qu'elles parlent.

- Alors ils étaient bien tes copains ? Demanda l'ainée, la meneuse.

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, grogna Lyu en déjeunant. Cet après midi je sors, annonça t-elle.

- Avec qui ? s'enquit sa mère

- Les jumeaux, Naruto, Kiba et Neji, répondit automatiquement Lyu, ils étaient les seuls avec qui elle organisait la plupart de ses sorties depuis qu'elle était célibataire. Après tout ils étaient ses plus vieux amis malgrès tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

A peine eut elle fini son petit déjeuner que déjà Kiba vint la voir chez elle, c'était la première fois qu'il venait seul, il était accompagné de son petit chien, il avait l'air un peu étrange et Lyu le fit entrer un peu inquiéte, sa mère et ses soeurs regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. Cheveux rouges, un anneau auquel était accroché une croix à l'oreille droite, plusieurs boucles à l'oreille droite, les dents pointues et deux marques rouges rouges sur les joues : pas une bonne fréquentation. Lyu leur présenta rapidement Kiba et ammena le jeune homme au jardin afin que le chiot puisse se dégourdir les pattes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'ammène ? Demanda t-elle.

- T'es aveugle ? Ces marques rouges !

- Je trouve que ça fait class, déclara Lyu en haussant les épaules. T'as donné un nom à ton chien ?

- Oui, Akamaru je trouve que ça lui va bien et en plus il est d'accord, soupira Kiba.

- Il n'y a qu'a lui que tu parle ou a tout les chiens ? Interrogea Lyu en commençant à jouer avec Akamaru.

- Tout les chiens, affirma Kiba. Mais ça va, ils ont un language pas très compliqué.

Neji se tenait devant le mirroir de sa chambre et coiffait ses longs cheveux bruns en regardant ses yeux qui étaient redevenu qu'un bleu très clair il se fixait, il avait un physique plutôt avantageux, il était même mince et musclé, toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras et pourtant Mel ne semblait pas du tout interessée ! C'était vraiment la poisse après tout elle était une fille bien et il attendait qu'elle se decide...Qu'est ce qu'il avait eut de plus que lui ce Sasuke après tout ? Bien la techique de séduction allait pouvoir commencer ! Bientôt Mel Nara serait sa petite amie ou il ne s'appelait plus Neji Hyuga !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Lyu, Kiba, Neji et Naruto se retrouvèrent à la maison abandonnée, apparemant pour la première fois de leur vie, les jumeaux étaient en retard. Ils attendirent une bonne dizaines de minutes avant de commencer à s'inquiéter, Lyu prit son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie mais elle tomba sur le répondeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Nauto.

- On va les chercher chez eux, déclara Néji en se mettant en route. Quand même ça ne leur ressemble pas de poser des lapins sans prévenir, ajouta t-il.

Ils arrivèrent chez leur amis, ce fut la femme de ménage qui vint ouvrir, elle était habituer à tous les voir débarquer à l'improviste. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer et elle les conduisit au salon où les jumeaux attendaient patiemment qu'une vieille dame beaucoup trop maquillée finissent de leur faire le récit, apparement détaillé, de son après midi au club du troisième âge.

- Monsieur et madame ont de la visite, annonça la domestique. La vieille femme posa son regard vers les nouveaux arrivant et se fixa sur Kiba :

- Que de mauvaises fréquentations ! s'exclama t-elle. Lili ma chèrie tu devrai à l'avenir surveiller de plus près les amis de tes enfants...Ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouge n'a pas l'air d'être de bonne compagnie.

- Arrêtes ça grand-mère, coupa Shikamaru, on parle à qui on veux.

- Mon petit, il a déjà usé de sa mauvaise influence sur toi !

- C'est quoi cette vieille gateuse, pensa Kiba, je suis quelqu'un de correct !

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect madame, intervint Neji, comment pouvez vous juger les gens sur leurs apparences alors que, vous en conviendrez : "l'habit ne fait pas le moine".

Un silence s'abbatit soudainement avant que le chef de famille n'adressa un clein d'oeuil à Neji, puis Mel se leva, se planta devant son ami avec un air sévère. Un instant ont aurait pu croire qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus en l'insultant mais sa réaction fut tout autre puisqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras :

- Tu es le premier à reussir à la faire taire ! Tu es un dieu vivant ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Mel Nara ! Cria sa mère, comment oses tu ! C'est ta grand mère.

- Elle est chiante, grogna Shikamaru. On s'en fou pas mal de son avis sur nos amis...Ils sont les seuls à nous connaître...A savoir qui nous sommes au fond.

Le fils Nara tourna le dos à sa famille et fit signe à ses amis de le suivre, il été ennervé, Mel les suivit après avoir souhaité "bon courrage" à son père qui partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Les adolescents partirent à la vieille maison et regardèrent dans le fameux livre de la veille, les filles allèrent ensuite chercher les parchemins ils avaient tous des noms différents : "ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu" puis un autre tas "Nara, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nizuka".

- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Naruto en allant chercher l'arbre généalogique.

- Qu'on vient de familles plutôt spéciales, déclara Lyu, mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment tout notre arbre généalogique à put se retrouver là.

- Tu ne te souviens plus de ce vieu fou qui vivait ici avant ? Demanda Neji, Sarutobi qu'il disait s'appeler, il a disparut du jour au lendemain mais il venait souvent chez nous tous. Je penses qu'il en connaissait long sur tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Mais maintenant ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

- Je penses que tu n'as pas tord, Annonça Shikamaru, mais de toute façon le vieux à disparut il y a un bon moment alors on ne pourra pas lui rendre visite. En conclusion on doit se démerder tout seuls.

- Au lieu de parler pour dire des trucs qu'on sait déjà pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas mon exemple en commençant à vous instruir, trancha Mel en sortant le nez du bouquin dans lequel elle s'était plongé.

La fin d'après midi arriva vite et la lecture de ces manuscrits avaient étés fort instructif puisqu'ils avaient découverts qu'ils étaient les decendants de vieilles familles ninja considérés comme nobles. Les dons avaient même étaient expliqués et il fallait, pour les utiliser convenablement, maitriser ce qui s'appelait le chakra. Neji comprit rapidement comment faire tandis que Luy et Naruto ne comprenaient pas comment fonctionnait "l'ordre circulatoire du chakra". Neji vint passer la nuit chez les Nara, c'était exeptionnel mais au moins, en sa présence, la grand mère des jumeaux, n'ouvrirait pas la bouche pour critiquer. Neji accepta de bonne volonté, plus il se rapprocherai de Mel et mieu se serai. Lorsque les Nara et leur invité arrivèrent ils allèrent directement dans la chambre afin de passer un moment tranquil, pour se détendre et se retrouver son âme d'enfant rien n'était mieu que la chambre de Mel qui reflétait son esprit. Une grande pièce avec un grand lit de fer forgé blanc sur lequel atendait un ours en peluche, une télevision et une chaîne-hifi, une bibliothèque rempli de livres en tout genre, Neji s'était déjà demandé si elle possédait des oeuvres originales ou un exemplaire du kama-soutra, et des étagères surélevées où tronaît une cinquantaine de peluches rangées dans un ordre bien précis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Dans la chambre de Mel le caractère joueur de Neji ressortait, de ce fait il riait beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Il fallait bien s'avouer que cette famille avait sut rester simple malgré leur argent, alors que dans la famille Hyuga s'était "vis pour toi même, les autres sont facultatifs". Hinata et lui étaient peu être bien les seuls à ne pas faire fit des règles de conduites qu'on leur avait appris dès leur plus jeune âge. Mel était partie prendre sa douche et se préparer pour le soir puisqu'un client important de son père venait dîner avec sa famille. Neji et Shikamaru restèrent donc seuls en attendant :

- Dis moi, Neji, déclara Shikamaru, ma soeur ne te laisse pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour tout te dire, il m'arrive souvent de penser à elle, avoua Neji. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir ça pour une fille comme elle.

- Comme elle ? Ca veut dire, un peut ronde ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas...Elle me plait vraiment, d'accord elle à un sale caractère et des idées un peu louches parfois mais...

- Mais tu en est tombé amoureux même si au début tu te disais "elle n'est qu'une amie", conclut Shikamaru. Je peux comprendre que ma soeur attire les mecs, elle sait comment faire pour avoir du charme. Et... Au fond...Je crois que tu lui plais toi aussi même si elle ne te harcèle pas comme Tenten. Du reste, elle te trouve trop léger, ajouta Shikamaru. J'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Lyu.

Mel arriva dans sa chambre, une serviette dans les cheveux et un peignoir blanc. Les deux garçons la regardèrent surpris, d'accord elle n'avait jamais eut de complexes mais dans un sens elle torturait ce pauvre Neji.

- Je m'explique, dit-elle, j'avais oublié mes affaires et en plus il me faut mon fer à lisser. Après avoir pris ce don elle avait besoin elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre elle était vêtue d'une robe noir à fines bretelles, très simple mais charmant. Shikamaru partit se doucher à son tour laissant sa soeur et son ami ensemble, il avait confiance en Neji apparemment. Mel enfila rapidement un collier en or don le pendentif était une rose.

- Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Demanda t-elle à Neji.

- Que ça change de ton look habituel mais que tu es très bien, déclara Neji. Ca fait plus...plus...

- Plus femme ? Suggéra Mel, il acquiesça. Elle lui tendit un fin bracelet noir qu'il lui mit en prenant son temps, elle le regarda un peu bizarrement mais ne releva pas la question. Ils discutèrent de choses banales telles que les cours qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient puis Shikamaru revint, pantalon noir et chemise assortie. Il avait encore les cheveux détachés et sa soeur fit remarquer qu'il serait plus sexy si il les laissait comme ça, il n'en fit rien et les rattacha en une queue de cheval.

- Neji à ton tour, déclara le Nara.

Les jumeaux se mirent le nez devant leurs ordinateurs portables et discutaient avec leurs correspondants en attendant Neji qui arriva habillé d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemisette blanche, ses longs cheveux étaient maintenus en un chignon fait à la va vite qu'il enleva une fois dans la chambre :

- Mel j'ai besoin de tes talents féminins, dit-il. Une queue de cheval haute et serrée, c'est dans tes cordes ?

- Qui m'a appris selon toi ? Interrogea Shikamaru ? Mel fit signe à Neji de s'asseoir sur sa chaise tandis qu'elle prenait un peigne et se mettait à la tache.

Naruto était dans la salle informatique de son internat et discutait avec les jumeaux et Neji par web-cam lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave l'appeler, il se tourna, personne. La voix insistait de plus en plus lorsqu'il sombra au plus profond son esprit. Il était très troublé, sentant des frissons parcourir son dos, son ventre se serrer, il n'avait encore jamais ressentie cela de toute sa vie. Il marcha le long d'un tunnel sombre quand il fut mal à l'aise comme si il allait vivre le moment le plus important de sa vie.

Enfin la lumière revint et il déboucha sur un magnifique paysage digne des plus beaux contes de fées, c'était l'endroit qu'il s'était crée pour se réfugier lors de ses crises de claustrophobie.

C'était une plaine verte avec beaucoup de végétation et d'animaux. Le sol trembla et devant lui arrivait un immense animal qui ressemblait à un renard mis à par qu'il avait neuf queues.

Etrangement la peur ne gagnait pas l'adolescent qui se contenta de fixer l'étrange créature avec admiration et respect. De toute façon il avait conscience que étant dans son propre esprit rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

- N'es pas peur de moi gamin, déclara la bête.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans mon esprit ? Demanda Naruto.

- Je suis Kyubi le démon renard à neufs queues, je suis en toi depuis ta naissance car tu es la résurrection de mon porteur dont tu portes le nom mais il vivait y a des siècles de cela, explique l'animal.

- Mais... Tu n'es pas méchant ?

- Si tu meurs, je meurs et de toute façon tu ne me laisses pas enfermé dans une cage, tu me laisses gambader au fil de mes envies. Alors je n'ai rien contre toi.

- J'ai du mal à tout comprendre mais j'accepte de te laisser libre ici, ça semble te rendre heureux et je ne veux pas te retirer ce bonheur. En plus...Tu t'y connais en chatora ?

- On dit CHAKRA espèce d'andouille, se moqua Kyuubi.

- Ouais si tu veux, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

- Tu sais, je n'y comprends pas grande chose moi non plus alors le mieux serait que tu demandes à tes amis, je pense que Neji sera capable de t'expliquer.

- Ouais je lui demanderai, merci. Je vais devoir y aller, il y a un couvre feux à l'internat.

- Oui vas-y et reviens quand tu veux. De mon côté je vais aller me tailler une petite bouffe.

- Bon appétit, déclara Naruto avant de se réveiller, il éteignit l'ordinateur et repartit dans sa chambre personnelle où il commença un dessin de sa rencontre avec Kyuubi.

- T'as de la chance en temps normal c'est toi que j'aurait bouffé, grogna Kyubi au fond de lui. Cette dernière phrase avait cloué Naruto sur place, il était plus qu'étrange ce renard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre9 :

Neji tenait donc compagnie aux jumeaux tandis que leur grande mère et le client de leur père allaient certainement les plonger dans un horrible cauchemar. Il était à peine dix neuves heures que la grande mère les appela pour voir si ils étaient convenablement vêtus. Elle regarda ses petits enfants d'un air attristé :

- De si beaux visages qui ne sont mis en valeur que par du noir, pourquoi donc ne mettez vous pas plus de couleurs ?

- Probablement pour ne pas vous ressembler, grogna le chef de famille. Ils sont class comme ça.

- Ma mère à raison ! Intervint la maîtresse de maison.

- Tu veux qu'il y ait e la couleur ? Bien ! Mel vient avec moi ma fille !

Mel suivit son père ils disparurent quelques minutes et lorsqu'ils revinrent Mel avait un ras de cou en tissu rouge sang surmonté d'une rose rouge. Neji sourit à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, elle n'était plus une gamine mais une jeune femme ravissante. Durant une heure Shikamaru et son père firent une partie d'échecs, les deux femmes étaient à la cuisine et Mel avait invité Neji à la suivre dans le jardin. De magnifiques rosiers étaient plantés ainsi que diverses autres plantes, la piscine au fond du jardin allait bientôt être remise en marche. Ce jardin était vraiment magnifique :

- Les jardiniers se donnent à fond, commenta Neji.

- Détrompes toi mon cher, le contredit Mélissa, mon frère, mon père et moi sommes les seuls à travailler dans ce jardin. C'est comme ça depuis que je peux marcher, papa aime se détendre en jardinant.

- Vous faites du bon travail c'est vraiment magnifique.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Mel.

- Mais vu que c'est ton oeuvre ça ne peut être que magnifique, répondit Neji. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts par l'étonnement. Rêvait-elle ou Neji lui avait plusieurs compliments sur une seule et même journée !

- Tu sais...

- S'il te plait, dis moi franchement ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi, demanda Neji en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui resta droite comme un piquet. Il avait perdu un pari ou quoi ! Il s'approchait encore et il mit son visage à la hauteur de celui de Mel.

- Tu es... trop mince, finit-elle par dire. D'accord t'es bien foutu mais à mon goût les poignets d'amour chez un homme c'est essentiel.

- Je peux y remédier, sourit Neji, si tu m'aides.

- Et de quelle façon ? Il l'attira vers lui en la maintenant par les hanches et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle le poussa brutalement : Pas question que je couche avec toi ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Neji en se tournant vers elle, il contemplait un rosier un peu plus loin. D'accord j'y aie pensé mainte et maintes fois mais...

- Tu...Tu viens de me...

- Euh...Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? Demanda le Hyuga. Comment à t-elle intercepté mon petit scénario ? Se demanda t-il.

- Oui, mais je crois que je peux infiltrer l'esprit des autres, glapit Mel.

Vingt heures arrivèrent et le client fut pile à l'heure, c'était un vieil homme aux allures un peu perverses et sa femme avait une poitrine qui devait certainement être maintenue par du bonnet H. Le vieux jeta un regard à Mel, ou plutôt dans son décolleté avant de suivre le chef de la famille Nara au salon où ils prendraient l'apéritif.

- Quelle belle demeure vous avez là ! S'exclama le client. Pas vrai Tsunade.

- Oui, c'est bien comme chez soit, on s'y sent bien. Jiraiya arrêtes de manger du saumon fumé ou tu te plaindras encre d'être malade !

- En tout cas votre petite famille est charmante, assura Jiraiya. Votre fille est un ange ! Mel lui resservit du saké. Qu'est ce que je disais ! On en fait plus des filles aussi gentilles !

- Merci du compliment, ironisa Mel en repartant avec son frère et Neji. Les garçons la charrièrent un instant avant que les yeux bleus de Mel ne deviennent encore plus bleus et qu'elle ne porte une main à sa tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru alors que la pupille de sa soeur disparaissait.

- Je capte toutes les pensées ! Ca fait...Trop de bruit. Ca y est ça s'en va, dit elle alors que ses yeux redevenaient progressivement normaux.

- Tu te chopes l'hérédité des Nara en plus de cette petite amélioration, conclut Shikamaru. Alors que moi les ombres m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil. Pourquoi ces trucs chiants tombent toujours sur nous ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Râla sa soeur.

Durant cet échange Neji ne dit pas un seul mot ne comprenant rien a ce qui se passer ou peut être en ayant peur.

En effet même si des phénomènes inexplicables s'étaient toujours déroulés autour de lui et de ses amis ceci devenaient de plus en plus fréquent depuis la fête.

Les amis retournèrent vers les adultes la mère des jumeaux annonçant que le repas allait être servi.

Celui-ci se passa dans le calme, Shikamaru alla se coucher dès sa fin tandis que Mel et Neji allaient dans le jardin pour que le jeune homme puisse fumer tranquillement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Le temps passa, et le dix neuf mai Lyu se réveilla, elle avait enfin seize ans et sentait qu'il avait quelque chose de spéciale pour ne pas dire d'étrange. Comme tous les matins depuis la fête elle contempla son sceau au calme dans le miroir de sa chambre, il ne manquait plus que ses pestes de sœurs ne le découvre et aillent tout rapporter à leur mère.

Seulement ce matin là il y avait quelque chose de différent : il manquait un caractère au sceau.

- Bon anniversaire petiote ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix à l'intérieur même de sa tête. Seize ans ! Je n'en reviens pas je peux enfin te parler !

- Euh...C'est un truc hérépitaire ? demanda la dite petiote à moitié étonnée d'entendre un esprit dans sa tête ayant toujours était sensible au spiritualisme.

- HEREDITAIRE ! La reprit l'esprit. Non, je m'appel Kuo, je suis ton ancêtre, pas un banal esprit de seconde zone. Mon âme fut scellée en toi alors que tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère, une kunoichi de ma lignée même si celle-ci a rapidement renié ses dons.

- C'est fort tout ça ! S'exclama Lyu avec des yeux ébahit.

- oui c'est quelque chose que peut de gens pourraient comprendre, affirma Kuo. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme tout de même et ce Kiba est vraiment charmant.

- N'imagine rien ma vieille ! Râla Lyu, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais attends tu connais toutes mes pensées ou tu vois à travers mes yeux !

- Les deux voyons que crois tu ? Que j'allais sagement rester dans un coin de ton esprit ?

- Mazette, gémit la descendante.

-Allez fini de te préparer, tes amis viennent festoyer en masse !

- Ouais t'as raison.

Lyu avait la maison pour elle tout le week-end le reste de la famille, afin de la laisser y faire la fête, était partit à leur résidence secondaire. Tout était près et comme le temps était à la chaleur ils pourraient utiliser la piscine. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les autres pour s'amuser.

Elle s'installa sur la terrasse avec son ordinateur portable et se connecta pour tomber sur Mel, elles allumèrent leurs web-cam, Mel était elle aussi sur sa terrasse mais encore en peignoir de soie transparent où était brodé des fleurs d'un rouge bordeau éclatant. Lyu hallucinait souvent en voyant la féminité de Mel, elle la trouvait très belle. Son charme était simple, certes, mais efficace. Elles discutèrent un moment puis Mel partit s'habiller, au passage elle poussa son frère dans la piscine, elle revint en courrant pour éteindre le PC et le remettre dans la maison.

Kiba fut le premier à arriver chez Lyu, bien sûr il avait apporter un pack de Desperados la bière préféré de la Miss:

- Alors comment as tu prévu la journée ma belle ? Demanda t-il.

- Très bien mon cher, ce midi petit comité et à 18 heure commence la vrai fiesta ! Mais avant j'ai un truc à faire. Kiba haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, les yeux de la jeune fille pétillants. Celle-ci se dressa sur la pointe de pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour voir si il ne rêvait pas.

- On tente le coup ? Demanda Kiba.

Lyu acquiesça avec un magnifique sourire qui la rendit très féminine. Ils s'approchèrent simultanément et s'embrassèrent tendrement tandis qu'Akamaru chassait une grenouille qui passait par là.

Naruto arriva chez Lyu avec Neji, lorsqu'elle vint leur ouvrir elle rayonnait, ils déposèrent les cadeaux sur la table de salon :

- Je peux ouvrir ? Demanda Lyu toute joyeuse.

- Ce soir, la calma Neji tel un grand frère qui veille sur sa cadette. Maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre les deux feinéants. D'après ce que j'ai compris Mel avait rendez vous chez son coiffeur.

- Tu as l'air crevé, remarqua Kiba.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, il y avait des démons et des ninjas qui se battaient dans la ville et s'était comme un jugement dernier.

- Un vrai cauchemar, conclut Naruto alors que Neji ouvrit une canette de bière. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier Mel qui ne fait pas attention à toi.

- Ferme là ! Cria Neji. Elle vient à peine de terminer sa relation avec Kankuro qui n'aura durée que deux semaines ! Maintenant c'est à mon tour !

- Ma meilleure amie n'est pas un manège, nota Lyu. Les autres acquiescèrent avec un sourire puis les jumeaux arrivèrent enfin. Neji laissa tomber sa canette tant Mel le choqua, elle se colorait en brune depuis ses treize ans et là, elle était redevenue bonde cendré, comme lors de leur première rencontre.

- Quoi je fais peur ? Demanda la fille Nara.

- Non tu es superbe, répondit Naruto. Tu es bien en blonde pas vraie Neji ?

- Ouais c'est pas mal, répondit Neji en regardant ailleurs. Mel partit rageusement dans la cuisine suivit de Lyu qui fit signe aux autres de rester là. C'était à prévoir, c'était pour que Neji la remarque qu'elle avait changée et il ne disait rien.

- Mel tu sais les mecs sont tous comme ça, ils ne font pas de remarque sur les apparences, déclara Lyu. Elle regarda son amie qui souriait contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé.

- Lyu c'était de la comédie, je lis dans les pensées et Neji était tout chamboulé ! Elle adopta un rire sadique avant de repartir tout sourire dans la cour. Elle avait une jupe kaki qui tombait sous les genoux et des talons hauts, quand Mel enleva sa veste Neji se mordit la lèvre, elle portait un fin débardeur noir qui moulait sa généreuse poitrine à la perfection.

Les adolescents prenaient l'apéritif tranquillement pendant que Shikamaru allumait tant bien que mal le barbecue. Les filles s'isolèrent, avec Naruto, pour parler dessin et littérature. Kiba prit Neji à part jugeant que son ami avait perdu trop de temps :

- Maintenant dragues la avant de finir ta vie parce que elle, elle à des prétendants au titre de petit ami. Même le serveur, Kakashi est capable de te la piquer.

- oui mais elle m'intimide, avoua Neji.

- Pas d'excuses ! Vas-y ! Ordonna Kiba sous les aboiements entendus d'Akamaru. Attends cette nuit, tu ne dors pas beaucoup et elle non plus, jette toi dans la piscine et fait semblant de te noyer, elle va sauter et là tu l'embrasse !

- C'n'est pas une idée si idiote que ça, accorda Neji. Je la chauffe toute la journée et je l'embrasse cette nuit !

Les garçons firent le "v" de la victoire en adoptant une pose frôlant le ridicule et repartirent avec les autres. Kiba resta avec Lyu pour mettre la table et Neji suivit Mel dans la cuisine où elle mettait un point d'honneur à faire la salade et la mayonnaise. Il s'approcha par derrière et lui frôla le bas du dos, elle sursauta mais ne voyant aucune culpabilité chez le jeune homme elle repartit à son oeuvre :

- Tu es très belle, déclara Neji, comme une fleur.

- Merci, rosit Mel.

- Ca donne envie de te garder jalousement, continua Neji.

- Ne te gêne surtout pas, sourit la jeune femme.

- Tu es une fille vraiment bien, même si parfois tu es la pire des perverses.

- Tu as remarqué ? Ironisa Mel.

Neji repartit laissa là une Mel qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien, le comportement habituel du Hyuga lui plaisait déjà beaucoup mais ce petit côté "je suis le chasseur et toi ma proie" lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle laissa les plats au frigo et repartit dans le jardin, elle partit s'installer au bord de la piscine en mettant de la crème solaire. Elle jeta un regard discret vers Neji qui la dévorait des yeux, il avait du mal à s'y mettre. Elle aimait bien être draguée mais tant pis, c'était se charger de tout elle même ou bien attendre Neji pendant des siècles et se faire bonne soeur pendant ce temps !


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE : dsl pour l'absence j'étais en vacances.

Voilà la suiteuuuuuuuh !

Chapitre 11 :

La soirée débuta, plus d'une vingtaine de personnes étaient réunies chez Lyu et la fête battait à son plein dès le début, certains assiégèrent la piscine et d'autres s'allongèrent sur l'herbe. Dans le jardin c'était donc l'espace détente et noyade tandis qu'à l'intérieur s'étaient l'enfer, alcool et danses plus ou moins débauchées sans compter les nombreuses parties de strip-poker. Mais au fond, tout le monde trouvait quelque chose d'amusant à faire et c'est ce qui fait qu'une fête est réussie. Mel et Shikamaru montèrent au grenier où Lyu avait entreposé les livres et parchemins trouvés dans la vieille maison.

- Je veux en avoir le coeur net, comme moi tu as vu les noms Uchiwa et Akimichi ? Demanda Mel à son frère qui acquiesça en l'aidant à fouiller.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont au courrant ?

- Sors moi l'arbre généalogique, ordonna Mel. Il y avait des annotations dessus mais aucun des deux ne comprenait le japonais.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Shikamaru

- Et bien...Je nous donne un mois à tout les deux pour apprendre le japonais, déclara la jeune fille. J'ai bien appris l'allemand en dix sept jours et toi l'italien en sept.

- Oui mais le japonais n'a pas de racines latines, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- C'est pour ça que je nous laisse un mois, t'as une meilleure idée ?

- Non, aucune, soupira Shikamaru. Bien... Dans un mois on revient ici pour déchiffrer tout ça. Pas un mot aux autres ? Supposa Shikamaru, sa soeur acquiesça.

Neji et Naruto étaient tranquillement installés au bord de la piscine lorsque Sasuke vint à leur rencontre. Naruto lui sourit joyeusement tandis que Neji se redressa :

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? Demanda t-il.

- Détrompes toi, je ne suis pas là pour Mel, j'ai passé le cap, déclara Sasuke. C'est Naruto qui m'a dit de venir faire un tour.

- C'est vrai... Sasuke et moi on est ensemble, avoua Naruto. C'est récent et je n'osai pas vous le dire, il n'y a que Mel qui le savait avant aujourd'hui.

- Tu es gay ? Demanda Neji. Tu... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Et toi, Uchiwa, pourquoi t'as harcelé Mel tout ce temps ?

- Parce qu'elle a été mon premier grand amour, je ne suis pas homo, je suis bi, expliqua Sasuke. Franchement, à ma place t'aurais laissé une fille comme ça partir ?

Neji leva les yeux au ciel puis hocha la tête.

Naruto regarda son petit ami qui s'était plongé dans ses pensés et qui avait posé sa main sur le ventre du blond pour le caresser. Naruto avait toujours aimé cette facette de Sasuke, à la fois distant mais présent, c'était étrange. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit et pourtant, ce soir là, tout s'était engagé.

Naruto rentrait chez lui, son frère étant revenu de son voyage d'affaire il pouvait quitter l'internat pour le moment. Sur le chemin il vit Sasuke qui s'amusait à jeter des cailloux dans le petit lac du parc.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là à une heure pareille ? S'enquit le Uchiwa.

- Je rentre chez moi, tu devrais d'ailleurs en faire autant t'as pas l'air bien, remarqua Naruto.

- Je me suis fendu la gueule ! Tituba Sasuke avant de se jeter dans les bras du blond. Tu sais que t'es très beau ?

- Merci on me le dit souvent, plaisanta Naruto. Sasuke ? Ne me dis pas que tu dors ?

De ce fait le blond s'était sentit obligé de porter Sasuke et de le faire dormir chez lui. Seulement une fois que Naruto entra dans le lit à son tour Sasuke vint se blottir contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour se son torse.

Neji vit Mel arriver avec un homme grand et très beau, il le connaissait, s'était Itashi Uchiwa, un cousin de Sasuke. Neji sentit quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de mauvais monter jusqu'à son coeur, comme un venin. Il était jaloux, elle était à lui. Itashi, comme tout séducteur qui se respect, passa un bras autour des épaules de Mel. Neji souffla un grand coup et se décida à passer à l'action. Il s'approcha de Mel et lui fit signe de le suivre, elle le suivit avec un petit sourire en coin. Il l'amena à l'écart de la foule, à l'étage et il la fit rentrer dans une pièce au hasard, la salle de bains. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regarda toujours en souriant.

- Ecoutes moi bien, ordonna Neji, je ne veux plus que tu te laisses draguer par tous ces mecs.

- Tu me donnes une raison pour tout ça ? Exigea Mel en fronçant les sourcils. Neji s'approcha et mit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Parce que tu sais très bien que je suis le seul qui pourra te rendre heureuse...Je suis l'homme de ta vie. Il partit la laissant seul, content de son aveu. Il ne vit plus Mel pendant un moment, peut être était elle gênée par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lyu et Kiba se bécotaient tranquillement sur une chaise longue tout comme Naruto et Sasuke.

Neji se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir abordé Mel de cette façon, elle avait du croire qu'il était ivre ou qu'il avait perdu un pari.

Mais si elle le prenait au sérieux...Qu'allait elle faire ?

Le fuir comme la peste ou lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?

Le mieux serait que ses sentiments soient réciproques bien sûr, mais Mel avait tendance à se transformer en bloc de glace si on évoquait l'amour.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

La foule avait bien diminuée, ainsi il ne restait que le groupe des inséparables, Sasuke, Chouji et Shino. Ces trois derniers étaient un peu tendus apparemment et semblaient attendre quelque chose avec impatience, aussi ils bondirent sur leurs pieds lorsqu'une fine silhouette passa par dessus le mur. La silhouette s'approcha de Lyu, qui, perplexe ne bougea pas d'un pouce et qui se fit éjecter quelques mètres plus loin, Kiba la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

- Orochimaru, dit Shino, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être de trop ? Où est ton carton d'invitation ?

- Aburame...Je te croyais mort, rit l'agresseur. J'aurais du être plus prudent !

Shino acquiesça. Il tendit le bras et des insectes s'échappèrent de ses mains et fondirent vers Orochimaru qui évita l'attaque avec une facilité enfantine. Chouji composa quelques signes avec ses mains avant d'annoncer "Baika no jutsu", son corps gonfla et Chouji se transforma en boulet humain qui entra en rotation. Orochimaru évita une fois encore, composa une multitude de signes et frappa Chouji qui atterrit sur Naruto. Shikamaru se mit devant Mel lorsque Orochimaru s'approcha d'eux, le jeune homme fut projeté contre une table :

- Shika ! Hurla sa soeur avant de tourner un regard effrayé au ninja qui lui faisait face, elle ferma les yeux attendant le choc mais Orochimaru cria, elle ouvrit prudemment un oeil pour voir Orochimaru se tenir la tête au creux de ses mains.

- Arrêtes ça ! Cria l'homme, arrêtes de hurler !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Naruto en voyant leur adversaire se tenir la tête comme si elle allait exploser

- Mel infiltre son esprit sans le faire exprès, pensa Sasuke, comme le vieux fou l'avait dit elle tient de la branche Yamanaka.

Un deuxième étranger arriva, c'était une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, elle portait une casquette et frappa Mel avec violence avant d'emmener Orochimaru avec elle, mettant fin au combat.

Neji plongea dans la piscine pour en sortir Mel, encore évanouie, une blessure peu profonde faisant couler le sang de son bras. Lyu attrapa sa meilleure amie et ils l'allongèrent sur le sol pour tenter de la réveiller tandis que Kiba s'assurait que Shikamaru allait bien.

Shino, Sasuke et Chouji s'approchèrent d'eux :

- Vous ne maîtrisez pas encore vos dons de shinobis récemment éveillées ? Interrogea Sasuke.

- Commet tu sais ça toi ? demanda Kiba en prenant Akamaru contre lui.

- Nous aussi nous sommes les descendants de clans de Konoha, sauf que nos dons n'ont pas été scellés, expliqua Chouji. C'est assez facile de se retrouver les uns les autres, les ninjas dégagent un chakra différent de celui des humains normaux.

- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que certains ninjas sont en guerre constantes pour savoir lequel exercera sa domination sur les autres, coupa Shino. Orochimaru aimerait que seuls les descendants de ninjas règnent sur le monde et, de notre côté on préfère la démocratie.

- Mais on ne peut pas vous aider, annonça Shikamaru qui cessa de faire semblant d'être évanoui.

- On a aucune maîtrise de nos dons, renchérit sa soeur en se blottissant contre Neji pour se réchauffer.

- Et pourquoi croyez vous que nous sommes là ? Interrogea Sasuke. On nous envoie pour vous entraîner.

- Nous entraîner à quoi ? Demanda Lyu un peu septique.

- Ninjutsu, ou les techniques ninjas, genjutsu, techniques d'illusions, taijutsu, l'art du corps à corps, annonça Chouji.

La petite bande regardèrent les trois autres avec une moue septique avant que Mel ne cri sur Lyu :

- Je te l'avais dit ! A chaque fois que t'as une "idée lumineuse" je me retrouve dans la merde !

- Pardon, souffla Lyu sans vraiment avoir l'air désolée, au contraire elle avait l'air intéressée par ce que leur disait les autres.

- Chouji tu t'occupera du taijutsu, ordonna Shino, Sasuke le ninjutsu et moi le genjutsu.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec sérieux tandis que les jumeaux se plaignirent que ça allait déborder sur leur temps de jardinage quotidien.

Les premiers entraînements furent les plus compliqués, Neji comprit rapidement le fonctionnement du chakra, apparemment dans sa famille ils étaient experts en la matière. Lyu et Naruto en revanches eurent beaucoup de difficultés à malaxer leur chakra. De même la vieille maison abandonnée fut vidée de tous les parchemins puisque, très prochainement, quelqu'un allait s'y installer. Les Nara stockèrent tout chez eux, ça passerait inaperçu parmi tous leurs vieux bouquins. Et la chambre de Mel était une planque efficace puisqu'elle pouvait tout mettre derrière des peluches. Les parents de Lyu ayant pensé que leur fille s'abonnait à des rituels satanismes avait fait que les jumeaux devraient tout garder chez eux.

En dehors du fait qu'ils étaient des ninjas, rien ne changea vraiment dans la vie des six adolescents.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Mel et Shikamaru se réveillèrent quasiment simultanément comme toujours, certainement parce qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'entraînement de ninjutsu que leur donnerai Sasuke. Bien des choses avaient changées depuis la première attaque d'Orochimaru, leurs dons s'étaient éveillés et leur chakra s'était décuplé de façon prodigieuse mais de façon moins inhabituelle que Lyu et Naruto qui avaient appris à tirer profit du démon qui les habitait. Chose étrange, les démons commençaient à se faire plus présents et parfois, si Lyu et Naruto leur donnaient leur permission, ils prenaient même possession du corps de leur jurinkuchi.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en retard à l'entraînement et bien sûr Sasuke leur fit remarquer qu'un ninja digne de ce nom doit savoir obéir aux règles. Neji regarda Mel bailler avec peu d'élégance, comme toujours elle faisait preuve de peu de retenue, ce qui l'amusa. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bien, je crois que vous êtes maintenant suffisamment calés sur la malaxation de chakra pour que je vous enseigne deux ou trois petites techniques. Mel tu dois avoir déjà lu quelque part ce qu'est une substitution, alors expliques.

- Quand on se fait attaquer par un ennemi on remplace son corps par un objet et on en profite pour se cacher. En bref il faut faire preuve de rapidité et de suffisamment de ninjutsu pour fuir tout en "invoquant" l'objet qui nous servira et le transformer pour qu'il prenne notre apparence, expliqua la jeune fille ne cherchant les mots les plus simples possible afin de tout faire comprendre à Naruto qui avait toujours du mal.

- C'est fort ce truc de subtillution, remarque Naruto.

- SUBSTITUTION ! Rectifia Sasuke en l'assommant. Tu le fais exprès ma parole !

- Mais non, pleurnicha Naruto, je fait des effort Sasuke-kun. Sur ce il se jeta joyeusement dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Les autres les regardèrent avec une note d'ennuis dans les yeux puis Kiba profita de la situation pour attirer Lyu contre lui et lui mordiller le cou.

Mel, Shikamaru et Neji se mirent ensemble et tentèrent la technique se substitution à de nombreuses reprises, Shikamaru fut le premier à la maîtriser car, comme sa soeur le fit remarquer, il était très doué pour la fuite. Kiba y parvint sans trop de problème et Neji non plus tandis que les trois derniers avaient du mal avec la partie transformation.

Après l'entraînement ils se rendirent au lycée, ça faisait un moment qu'ils se levaient avant l'aube pour s'entraîner avant d'aller en cour. Ils arrivèrent en retard et, encore une fois, ils furent mit en retenue le soir. Mel ne pouvant plus supporter ses interminables heures supplémentaires infiltra l'esprit du conseiller d'éducation et le persuada qu'ils étaient en fait arrivés pile à l'heure. Kiba s'endormit, à cause de son utilisation massive de chakra et Mel, le regard attendrit, lui prit son cours. L'alarme incendie retentit avec force et tout le monde sortit, plus ou moins paniqué à l'idée que l'établissement prenait feu. Ils virent qu'à l'étage il y avait un élève de coincé, la fameuse Sakura avec qui Sasuke avait trompé Mel quelques temps auparavant.

- Ca n'est pas pour dire mais il faudrait aller la chercher, déclara un élève, sinon elle finira carbonisée.

Sasuke s'occupait de Naruto qui s'était pris une porte dans le bras, Shino n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné et préférait vérifier que sa petite amie allait bien. Neji vit Mel courir à toute vitesse vers le mur de l'établissement alors que Kiba et Lyu retenait Shikamaru qui hurlait le nom de sa soeur.

Mel ferma les yeux et malaxa son chakra pour la faire adhérer à la paroi déjà chaude du bâtiment et sans se préoccuper du reste elle fonça jusqu'au troisième étage, la salle était enfumée ce qui la fit tousser, elle trouva Sakura, évanouie sous un bureau. Elle la prit sans perdre de temps lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elles étaient dans une salle ce Chimie et que les bouteilles d'oxygène commençaient à chauffer dangereusement. Mel prit son élan jusqu'à une fenêtre et passa au travers en se jetant dans le vide, Sakura toujours contre elle. Un problème, elle avait sauté du troisième étage et elle ne pouvait pas adhérer à la paroi.

- Baika no jutsu ! Cria Chouji en se servant de son propre corps comme amortisseur et rattrapa les deux jeunes filles. Sakura était éveillée mais elle gémissait à cause de la terreur tandis que Mel s'était évanouie, plusieurs éclats de verre planté dans le bras gauche. Neji la prit dans ses bras tandis que l'infirmière se dirigeait au plus vite vers les deux filles pour voir si elles avaient besoin de soins. Tout le monde observa les shinobis, pas avec peur mais avec de l'admiration.

Le lycée ferma ses portes et les élèves furent invités à rester chez eux, il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin des cours officielle et le début du BAC. Neji ne sortait plus de chez lui, pas même pour les entraînements, plongés jusqu'au cou dans ses révisions. Mel avait refusé de l'aider pour son français et l'histoire et avait envoyé son jumeau aider le Hyuga. Mel était tranquillement installée dans son jardin avec son père pour replanter quelques fleurs :

- Alors tu ne veux pas aider ton petit ami qui révise le pour le BAC français ? Interrogea son père.

- Crois tu franchement que, si ça avait été moi, il se serait convenablement concentré ? Demanda la fille sans quitter son travail.

- Mel, tu as seize ans...Et avec Neji tout se passe plutôt bien, annonça le père, je pense qu'il est temps que tu prennes la pilule.

- On ne fait rien, confia Mel, il n'y a pas de sexe entre Neji et moi...Je ne me sens pas encore suffisamment confiante.

- Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ma puce, regardes, ton frère et Temari en sont déjà à un stade avancé.

- Temari est de deux ans mon aînée, et puis ils sortent ensemble depuis longtemps.

Mel aimait beaucoup son père, c'était un fait constatable, il n'était pas toujours présent à la maison mais quand il était là ils pouvaient parler de tout. Ainsi ce fut son père qui fut le premier à lui expliquer les choses de la vie lorsqu'elle se préparait à devenir jeune fille, Mel avait toujours eut un blocage avec sa mère. Il en était de même pour Shikamaru, ils aimaient leur mère naturellement, mais il n'y avait pas, avec elle, ce qu'il y avait avec leur père.

Kiba cajolait Akamaru qui grandissait de plus en plus vite, chose qui devait être dut aux fait qu'il était un chien ninja. Il y avait dans sa maison un vide de personnes, sa soeur était au boulot, sa mère en voyage d'affaire et son père, archéologue, n'était quasiment jamais là. Sur ce côté il enviait ses amis qui avaient toujours quelqu'un chez eux, même si parfois ils avaient de quoi s'arracher les cheveux de la tête. On sonna et il se décida à aller ouvrir au cas où se serait important. En effet, c'était important puisqu'il s'agissait de Lyu qui se jeta sur lui telle une furie en l'embrassant comme si elle voulait lui pomper tout son oxygène. Il se recula légèrement mais elle resta collée à lui avec force :

- Tu as l'air particulièrement heureuse, remarqua le jeune homme.

- J'ai fait de super découvertes ! S'exclama joyeusement Lyu.

- Dis-moi, demanda Kiba.

- Le match de basket du lycée n'a pas été annulé ! Neji va affronter gros sourcils !

- Yes ! Je n'aurais pas parié pour rien ! S'écria Kiba en pleurant de joie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Neji était devant l'établissement où il passerait son examen, le même lycée que Temari qui vint le voir avec un grand sourire :

- Pas trop nerveux ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non, c'est Shikamaru qui s'est chargé de mes révisions, expliqua Neji.

- Mel m'a pas mal aidé aussi, sourit Temari. D'ailleurs il parait que ça roucoule entre vous.

- T'es bien informé, répondit Neji en tirant sur sa cigarette. C'est sûr, elle n'est pas comme toutes mes ex, elle, elle a du caractère et pas qu'un peu.

- C'est ce que son frère dit de moi ! Rit la jeune femme. Et ton match de basket tu crois que tu va le gagner ?

- C'est dans un semaine, on a le temps de s'entraîner, même si je préférerai rester avec ma copine, avoua Neji. Ca va faire trois jours que je vis comme un moine ! Je jure devant toi que dès que je la vois j'en profite à mort !

- T'as prévu de lui faire des choses ? Soupçonna Temari alors que Neji se contenta de regarder le ciel, même si il aimait Mel, il était un mec et, de ce fait, il avait quelques espérances niveau sex.

Naruto était avec Sasuke dans le bar du coin, en amoureux, quelque chose qu'ils faisaient de plus en plus souvent. Leur homosexualité ne leur posait pas de problème, tant que l'autre était là ils ne ressentaient plus aucune gêne envers la gent hétéro. Certes certains regards pesaient sur eux, mais au fond, cela importait peu puisqu'ils s'aimaient, même si Sasuke avait du mal à l'admettre. Le brun se leva et murmura "t'as cinq minutes" à Naruto avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Naruto attendit un peu puis, laissant ses affaires, suivit son petit ami. Les toilettes étaient vides, Sasuke ouvrit une cabine et y attira Naruto. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement puis l'Uchiwa commença à passer ses mains sous le maillot de Naruto pour lui caresser la peau. Naruto hésitait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Sasuke semblait le sentir puisqu'il lui murmura des mots doux plus que de coutume.

Lyu regarda la table de nuit de Kiba où une photo du groupe était posée, elle mit le cadre dans un tiroir et bondit en amazone sur son petit ami :

- Je n'aurais pas aimé être espionnée, se justifia la jeune femme sous l'air moqueur de Kiba. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt et lui embrassa le torse tandis que le jeune homme terminait d'enlever le soutif de sa partenaire. Il attrapa Lyu par les hanches et la fit basculer avec aisance, elle était telle un plume, il lui déboutonna son jean et l'embrassa sur tout le ventre la mordillant par endroit. Lyu le mordit à l'épaule, leurs rapports étaient toujours ainsi, se mordre sans se faire mal, se caresser sans être trop doux. Ils étaient jeunes et ils en profitaient, le lit était le commencement, le sol était le terminus.

Mel et Shikamaru arrivèrent devant le lycée de Temari où leurs amoureux devaient passer la dernière épreuve de leur BAC français. Les jumeaux attendaient en jouant à qui était le plus rapide, ainsi Shika tentait d'immobiliser sa soeur avec son ombre et elle, elle tentait de prendre possession de son corps. Ca les entraînait et ça les amusait. La foule commença à se répandre devant l'établissement et Shikamaru se mit debout sur le muret où il était assis pour que Temari puisse le repérer, Neji suivit la blonde et découvrir avec joie que sa petite amie était là elle aussi. Mel resta assise sur son muret mais Neji s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement en passant sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille. Shikamaru mit sa main au creux des hanches de Temari qui se plu à voir qu'il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle le trouvait tellement plus beau comme ça. Neji mordilla l'oreille de Mélissa par derrière. Mel était un peu comme Temari, distante dans le couple, alors que Neji lui, semblait avoir besoin de sa présence plus souvent. Temari emmena Shikamaru en avance pour laisser le jeune couple seul le plus longtemps possible.

Mel regarda Neji qui se tenait devant elle, sans le faire exprès elle lu sa pensée, il se sentait rejeté, alors, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers elle pour le prendre au creux de ses bras. Elle l'aimait, même si elle ne lui disait pas, elle l'aimait vraiment.

Ils finirent par rejoindre Shikamaru et Temari qui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui était le plus chiant des deux. Ils allèrent chez les Nara où apparemment leur mère préparait bagages :

- Qu'est ce que tu nous fait ? Demanda Shikamaru en faisant sursauter sa mère.

- On s'en va ! Je n'en peux plus ! La vie avec votre père c'est terminé ! Cria la femme en s'activant. Hier s'était la dispute de trop !

Mel se remémora l'événement. Ils étaient à table en famille lorsque, pour aucune véritable raison, leurs parents commencèrent à se crier dessus en s'insultant sans aucune retenue. Sa mère avait pris un verre en main et jeta son contenu au visage de son époux qui s'était furieusement levé. Sur le coup Mel avait paniqué, pris son assiette et l'avait jetée contre le mur ce qui calma les adultes sur le champ. Ca n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs Shikamaru avait déjà fait remarquer à de nombreuses reprises que le divorce serait préférable pour tout le monde. Apparemment leur mère avait écouté.

Mel revint à la réalité lorsque Neji posa une main sur son épaule, la secouant légèrement, Shikamaru commençait à crier contre sa mère afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas avec elle, bien sûr sa mère criait plus fort que lui, Temari tentait vainement de calmer son petit ami qui la repoussa d'un mouvement de bras.

- VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Mel à pleins poumons. Sa mère et son frère se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, habituellement elle ne parlait pas de cette façon à ses parents. Maman, tu sais qu'on t'aime, déclara la jeune fille, mais on ne peut pas partir, et de toute façon, on ne veut pas.

- Mais... Vous êtes mes enfants, bredouilla la mère. Je ne vais pas vous laisser avec "lui".

- Arrêtes, tu as toujours été la première à dire qu'il était un bon père, sourit Mel. Et puis, on viendra souvent te voir pendant les vacances.

- Notre vie est ici, déclara Shikamaru qui s'était calmé. De toute façon on ne nous voit pas de la journée, on n'est jamais là. Et puis on est grands.

- Mes bébés, sourit la femme, vous promettez de venir et d'appeler ? Les jumeaux acquiescèrent avec un léger sourire avant de prendre leur mère dans leurs bras.

Ils accompagnèrent leur mère jusqu'au trottoir où un homme vint la chercher. Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque l'inconnu embrassa leur mère. Neji retint Shikamaru et Temari fit de même avec Mel :

- T'as trompé papa ! Hurlèrent les Nara. Tu te fais plaindre alors que tu le trompais !

- Vous êtes assez grands pour comprendre, dit la femme. Mel, mieux que ton frère tu dois savoir. Votre père et moi c'est le vide depuis trop longtemps.

- J'vous jure ! Qui c'est le con qui m'a fichu une famille pareille ! Cria Mel. Fais ce que tu veux. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir à sa mère et partit en courrant dans la maison, Neji sur les talons.

Shikamaru resta face à sa mère quelques instants :

- Comment crois tu qu'on allait réagir à ça ? Demanda t-il. Mel est plus fragile que tu a l'air de le croire, surtout en ce moment.

- Tu ne vas pas...Râla l'homme.

- Toi tu la fermes ! Je parle à ma mère ! Ordonna Shikamaru. Comment t'as osé alors que tu vivait encore sous son toit ?

- Shika, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi, s'expliqua sa mère.

- T'avais qu'à divorcer plus tôt ! Ne t'avise pas de réclamer notre garde lors du divorce, on a les moyens de s'y opposer. Temari amène toi ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'amour. Il partit vers la maison Temari juste derrière lui. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Shikamaru qui se jeta sur sa petite amie pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Neji regardait Mel qui s'était mise en boule dans son lit, il n'osait pas s'approcher, ne sachant pas si elle voulais rester seule ou pas :

- Ne reste pas là, viens, lui dit elle sans même le regarder. Il s'approcha et s'assis sur le lit, elle tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main et l'attira vers elle avec force pour qu'il la serre contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant de réfugier son visage dans son cou. Ne cherche pas à me consoler, si je suis partit c'est parce que j'ai vu trop de choses, déclara Mel après un long silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda doucement Neji en la tournant vers lui.

- Trop de passages sexe dans les esprits, expliqua Mel avec un léger sourire. Elle embrassa Neji tendrement. Il lui rendit le baiser en mettant sa langue dans la bouche de Mel, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos par dessus ses vêtements. Ca y est ils passaient au stade de "pelotage dans le lit".

Shikamaru restait allongé dans les bras de Temari :

- Tu veux parler ? Demanda la jeune femme. Tu as dit à ta mère que ta soeur était plus fragile.

- Elle ne vas pas très bien, elle à peur de passer à l'étape supérieure avec Neji et moi...depuis l'incendie du bahut j'ai peur qu'elle fasse des conneries.

- Tu as eu peur quand elle est partie rechercher Sakura ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai eut mal, plus mal que peur, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait mourir et me laisser seul. Perdre ma moitié, ma soeur c'est un peu ma vie.

- Je sais, sourit Temari. Moi aussi j'ai des frères.

- j'ai eut un choc, je l'ai vue courir et les autres m'ont retenus, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'hurler. c'était horrible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Mel et Shikamaru se réveillèrent quasiment simultanément comme toujours, certainement parce qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'entraînement de ninjutsu que leur donnerai Sasuke. Bien des choses avaient changées depuis la première attaque d'Orochimaru, leurs dons s'étaient éveillés et leur chakra s'était décuplé de façon prodigieuse mais de façon moins inhabituelle que Lyu et Naruto qui avaient appris à tirer profit du démon qui les habitait. Chose étrange, les démons commençaient à se faire plus présents et parfois, si Lyu et Naruto leur donnaient leur permission, ils prenaient même possession du corps de leur jurinkuchi.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en retard à l'entraînement et bien sûr Sasuke leur fit remarquer qu'un ninja digne de ce nom doit savoir obéir aux règles. Neji regarda Mel bailler avec peu d'élégance, comme toujours elle faisait preuve de peu de retenue, ce qui l'amusa. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bien, je crois que vous êtes maintenant suffisamment calés sur la malaxation de chakra pour que je vous enseigne deux ou trois petites techniques. Mel tu dois avoir déjà lu quelque part ce qu'est une substitution, alors expliques.

- Quand on se fait attaquer par un ennemi on remplace son corps par un objet et on en profite pour se cacher. En bref il faut faire preuve de rapidité et de suffisamment de ninjutsu pour fuir tout en "invoquant" l'objet qui nous servira et le transformer pour qu'il prenne notre apparence, expliqua la jeune fille ne cherchant les mots les plus simples possible afin de tout faire comprendre à Naruto qui avait toujours du mal.

- C'est fort ce truc de subtillution, remarque Naruto.

- SUBSTITUTION ! Rectifia Sasuke en l'assommant. Tu le fais exprès ma parole !

- Mais non, pleurnicha Naruto, je fait des effort Sasuke-kun. Sur ce il se jeta joyeusement dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Les autres les regardèrent avec une note d'ennuis dans les yeux puis Kiba profita de la situation pour attirer Lyu contre lui et lui mordiller le cou.

Mel, Shikamaru et Neji se mirent ensemble et tentèrent la technique se substitution à de nombreuses reprises, Shikamaru fut le premier à la maîtriser car, comme sa soeur le fit remarquer, il était très doué pour la fuite. Kiba y parvint sans trop de problème et Neji non plus tandis que les trois derniers avaient du mal avec la partie transformation.

Après l'entraînement ils se rendirent au lycée, ça faisait un moment qu'ils se levaient avant l'aube pour s'entraîner avant d'aller en cour. Ils arrivèrent en retard et, encore une fois, ils furent mit en retenue le soir. Mel ne pouvant plus supporter ses interminables heures supplémentaires infiltra l'esprit du conseiller d'éducation et le persuada qu'ils étaient en fait arrivés pile à l'heure. Kiba s'endormit, à cause de son utilisation massive de chakra et Mel, le regard attendrit, lui prit son cours. L'alarme incendie retentit avec force et tout le monde sortit, plus ou moins paniqué à l'idée que l'établissement prenait feu. Ils virent qu'à l'étage il y avait un élève de coincé, la fameuse Sakura avec qui Sasuke avait trompé Mel quelques temps auparavant.

- Ca n'est pas pour dire mais il faudrait aller la chercher, déclara un élève, sinon elle finira carbonisée.

Sasuke s'occupait de Naruto qui s'était pris une porte dans le bras, Shino n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné et préférait vérifier que sa petite amie allait bien. Neji vit Mel courir à toute vitesse vers le mur de l'établissement alors que Kiba et Lyu retenait Shikamaru qui hurlait le nom de sa soeur.

Mel ferma les yeux et malaxa son chakra pour la faire adhérer à la paroi déjà chaude du bâtiment et sans se préoccuper du reste elle fonça jusqu'au troisième étage, la salle était enfumée ce qui la fit tousser, elle trouva Sakura, évanouie sous un bureau. Elle la prit sans perdre de temps lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elles étaient dans une salle ce Chimie et que les bouteilles d'oxygène commençaient à chauffer dangereusement. Mel prit son élan jusqu'à une fenêtre et passa au travers en se jetant dans le vide, Sakura toujours contre elle. Un problème, elle avait sauté du troisième étage et elle ne pouvait pas adhérer à la paroi.

- Baika no jutsu ! Cria Chouji en se servant de son propre corps comme amortisseur et rattrapa les deux jeunes filles. Sakura était éveillée mais elle gémissait à cause de la terreur tandis que Mel s'était évanouie, plusieurs éclats de verre planté dans le bras gauche. Neji la prit dans ses bras tandis que l'infirmière se dirigeait au plus vite vers les deux filles pour voir si elles avaient besoin de soins. Tout le monde observa les shinobis, pas avec peur mais avec de l'admiration.

Le lycée ferma ses portes et les élèves furent invités à rester chez eux, il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin des cours officielle et le début du BAC. Neji ne sortait plus de chez lui, pas même pour les entraînements, plongés jusqu'au cou dans ses révisions. Mel avait refusé de l'aider pour son français et l'histoire et avait envoyé son jumeau aider le Hyuga. Mel était tranquillement installée dans son jardin avec son père pour replanter quelques fleurs :

- Alors tu ne veux pas aider ton petit ami qui révise le pour le BAC français ? Interrogea son père.

- Crois tu franchement que, si ça avait été moi, il se serait convenablement concentré ? Demanda la fille sans quitter son travail.

- Mel, tu as seize ans...Et avec Neji tout se passe plutôt bien, annonça le père, je pense qu'il est temps que tu prennes la pilule.

- On ne fait rien, confia Mel, il n'y a pas de sexe entre Neji et moi...Je ne me sens pas encore suffisamment confiante.

- Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ma puce, regardes, ton frère et Temari en sont déjà à un stade avancé.

- Temari est de deux ans mon aînée, et puis ils sortent ensemble depuis longtemps.

Mel aimait beaucoup son père, c'était un fait constatable, il n'était pas toujours présent à la maison mais quand il était là ils pouvaient parler de tout. Ainsi ce fut son père qui fut le premier à lui expliquer les choses de la vie lorsqu'elle se préparait à devenir jeune fille, Mel avait toujours eut un blocage avec sa mère. Il en était de même pour Shikamaru, ils aimaient leur mère naturellement, mais il n'y avait pas, avec elle, ce qu'il y avait avec leur père.

Kiba cajolait Akamaru qui grandissait de plus en plus vite, chose qui devait être dut aux fait qu'il était un chien ninja. Il y avait dans sa maison un vide de personnes, sa soeur était au boulot, sa mère en voyage d'affaire et son père, archéologue, n'était quasiment jamais là. Sur ce côté il enviait ses amis qui avaient toujours quelqu'un chez eux, même si parfois ils avaient de quoi s'arracher les cheveux de la tête. On sonna et il se décida à aller ouvrir au cas où se serait important. En effet, c'était important puisqu'il s'agissait de Lyu qui se jeta sur lui telle une furie en l'embrassant comme si elle voulait lui pomper tout son oxygène. Il se recula légèrement mais elle resta collée à lui avec force :

- Tu as l'air particulièrement heureuse, remarqua le jeune homme.

- J'ai fait de super découvertes ! S'exclama joyeusement Lyu.

- Dis-moi, demanda Kiba.

- Le match de basket du lycée n'a pas été annulé ! Neji va affronter gros sourcils !

- Yes ! Je n'aurais pas parié pour rien ! S'écria Kiba en pleurant de joie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Neji était devant l'établissement où il passerait son examen, le même lycée que Temari qui vint le voir avec un grand sourire :

- Pas trop nerveux ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non, c'est Shikamaru qui s'est chargé de mes révisions, expliqua Neji.

- Mel m'a pas mal aidé aussi, sourit Temari. D'ailleurs il parait que ça roucoule entre vous.

- T'es bien informé, répondit Neji en tirant sur sa cigarette. C'est sûr, elle n'est pas comme toutes mes ex, elle, elle a du caractère et pas qu'un peu.

- C'est ce que son frère dit de moi ! Rit la jeune femme. Et ton match de basket tu crois que tu va le gagner ?

- C'est dans un semaine, on a le temps de s'entraîner, même si je préférerai rester avec ma copine, avoua Neji. Ca va faire trois jours que je vis comme un moine ! Je jure devant toi que dès que je la vois j'en profite à mort !

- T'as prévu de lui faire des choses ? Soupçonna Temari alors que Neji se contenta de regarder le ciel, même si il aimait Mel, il était un mec et, de ce fait, il avait quelques espérances niveau sex.

Naruto était avec Sasuke dans le bar du coin, en amoureux, quelque chose qu'ils faisaient de plus en plus souvent. Leur homosexualité ne leur posait pas de problème, tant que l'autre était là ils ne ressentaient plus aucune gêne envers la gent hétéro. Certes certains regards pesaient sur eux, mais au fond, cela importait peu puisqu'ils s'aimaient, même si Sasuke avait du mal à l'admettre. Le brun se leva et murmura "t'as cinq minutes" à Naruto avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Naruto attendit un peu puis, laissant ses affaires, suivit son petit ami. Les toilettes étaient vides, Sasuke ouvrit une cabine et y attira Naruto. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement puis l'Uchiwa commença à passer ses mains sous le maillot de Naruto pour lui caresser la peau. Naruto hésitait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Sasuke semblait le sentir puisqu'il lui murmura des mots doux plus que de coutume.

Lyu regarda la table de nuit de Kiba où une photo du groupe était posée, elle mit le cadre dans un tiroir et bondit en amazone sur son petit ami :

- Je n'aurais pas aimé être espionnée, se justifia la jeune femme sous l'air moqueur de Kiba. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt et lui embrassa le torse tandis que le jeune homme terminait d'enlever le soutif de sa partenaire. Il attrapa Lyu par les hanches et la fit basculer avec aisance, elle était telle un plume, il lui déboutonna son jean et l'embrassa sur tout le ventre la mordillant par endroit. Lyu le mordit à l'épaule, leurs rapports étaient toujours ainsi, se mordre sans se faire mal, se caresser sans être trop doux. Ils étaient jeunes et ils en profitaient, le lit était le commencement, le sol était le terminus.

Mel et Shikamaru arrivèrent devant le lycée de Temari où leurs amoureux devaient passer la dernière épreuve de leur BAC français. Les jumeaux attendaient en jouant à qui était le plus rapide, ainsi Shika tentait d'immobiliser sa soeur avec son ombre et elle, elle tentait de prendre possession de son corps. Ca les entraînait et ça les amusait. La foule commença à se répandre devant l'établissement et Shikamaru se mit debout sur le muret où il était assis pour que Temari puisse le repérer, Neji suivit la blonde et découvrir avec joie que sa petite amie était là elle aussi. Mel resta assise sur son muret mais Neji s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement en passant sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille. Shikamaru mit sa main au creux des hanches de Temari qui se plu à voir qu'il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle le trouvait tellement plus beau comme ça. Neji mordilla l'oreille de Mélissa par derrière. Mel était un peu comme Temari, distante dans le couple, alors que Neji lui, semblait avoir besoin de sa présence plus souvent. Temari emmena Shikamaru en avance pour laisser le jeune couple seul le plus longtemps possible.

Mel regarda Neji qui se tenait devant elle, sans le faire exprès elle lu sa pensée, il se sentait rejeté, alors, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers elle pour le prendre au creux de ses bras. Elle l'aimait, même si elle ne lui disait pas, elle l'aimait vraiment.

Ils finirent par rejoindre Shikamaru et Temari qui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui était le plus chiant des deux. Ils allèrent chez les Nara où apparemment leur mère préparait bagages :

- Qu'est ce que tu nous fait ? Demanda Shikamaru en faisant sursauter sa mère.

- On s'en va ! Je n'en peux plus ! La vie avec votre père c'est terminé ! Cria la femme en s'activant. Hier s'était la dispute de trop !

Mel se remémora l'événement. Ils étaient à table en famille lorsque, pour aucune véritable raison, leurs parents commencèrent à se crier dessus en s'insultant sans aucune retenue. Sa mère avait pris un verre en main et jeta son contenu au visage de son époux qui s'était furieusement levé. Sur le coup Mel avait paniqué, pris son assiette et l'avait jetée contre le mur ce qui calma les adultes sur le champ. Ca n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs Shikamaru avait déjà fait remarquer à de nombreuses reprises que le divorce serait préférable pour tout le monde. Apparemment leur mère avait écouté.

Mel revint à la réalité lorsque Neji posa une main sur son épaule, la secouant légèrement, Shikamaru commençait à crier contre sa mère afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas avec elle, bien sûr sa mère criait plus fort que lui, Temari tentait vainement de calmer son petit ami qui la repoussa d'un mouvement de bras.

- VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Mel à pleins poumons. Sa mère et son frère se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, habituellement elle ne parlait pas de cette façon à ses parents. Maman, tu sais qu'on t'aime, déclara la jeune fille, mais on ne peut pas partir, et de toute façon, on ne veut pas.

- Mais... Vous êtes mes enfants, bredouilla la mère. Je ne vais pas vous laisser avec "lui".

- Arrêtes, tu as toujours été la première à dire qu'il était un bon père, sourit Mel. Et puis, on viendra souvent te voir pendant les vacances.

- Notre vie est ici, déclara Shikamaru qui s'était calmé. De toute façon on ne nous voit pas de la journée, on n'est jamais là. Et puis on est grands.

- Mes bébés, sourit la femme, vous promettez de venir et d'appeler ? Les jumeaux acquiescèrent avec un léger sourire avant de prendre leur mère dans leurs bras.

Ils accompagnèrent leur mère jusqu'au trottoir où un homme vint la chercher. Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque l'inconnu embrassa leur mère. Neji retint Shikamaru et Temari fit de même avec Mel :

- T'as trompé papa ! Hurlèrent les Nara. Tu te fais plaindre alors que tu le trompais !

- Vous êtes assez grands pour comprendre, dit la femme. Mel, mieux que ton frère tu dois savoir. Votre père et moi c'est le vide depuis trop longtemps.

- J'vous jure ! Qui c'est le con qui m'a fichu une famille pareille ! Cria Mel. Fais ce que tu veux. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir à sa mère et partit en courrant dans la maison, Neji sur les talons.

Shikamaru resta face à sa mère quelques instants :

- Comment crois tu qu'on allait réagir à ça ? Demanda t-il. Mel est plus fragile que tu a l'air de le croire, surtout en ce moment.

- Tu ne vas pas...Râla l'homme.

- Toi tu la fermes ! Je parle à ma mère ! Ordonna Shikamaru. Comment t'as osé alors que tu vivait encore sous son toit ?

- Shika, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi, s'expliqua sa mère.

- T'avais qu'à divorcer plus tôt ! Ne t'avise pas de réclamer notre garde lors du divorce, on a les moyens de s'y opposer. Temari amène toi ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'amour. Il partit vers la maison Temari juste derrière lui. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Shikamaru qui se jeta sur sa petite amie pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Neji regardait Mel qui s'était mise en boule dans son lit, il n'osait pas s'approcher, ne sachant pas si elle voulais rester seule ou pas :

- Ne reste pas là, viens, lui dit elle sans même le regarder. Il s'approcha et s'assis sur le lit, elle tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main et l'attira vers elle avec force pour qu'il la serre contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant de réfugier son visage dans son cou. Ne cherche pas à me consoler, si je suis partit c'est parce que j'ai vu trop de choses, déclara Mel après un long silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda doucement Neji en la tournant vers lui.

- Trop de passages sexe dans les esprits, expliqua Mel avec un léger sourire. Elle embrassa Neji tendrement. Il lui rendit le baiser en mettant sa langue dans la bouche de Mel, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos par dessus ses vêtements. Ca y est ils passaient au stade de "pelotage dans le lit".

Shikamaru restait allongé dans les bras de Temari :

- Tu veux parler ? Demanda la jeune femme. Tu as dit à ta mère que ta soeur était plus fragile.

- Elle ne vas pas très bien, elle à peur de passer à l'étape supérieure avec Neji et moi...depuis l'incendie du bahut j'ai peur qu'elle fasse des conneries.

- Tu as eu peur quand elle est partie rechercher Sakura ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai eut mal, plus mal que peur, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait mourir et me laisser seul. Perdre ma moitié, ma soeur c'est un peu ma vie.

- Je sais, sourit Temari. Moi aussi j'ai des frères.

- j'ai eut un choc, je l'ai vue courir et les autres m'ont retenus, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'hurler. c'était horrible.


	17. Chapter 16bis

Chapitre 17 :

Sasuke regarda le corp nu de Naruto, la nuit avait été agitée. Il avait été réveillé par un étrange sentiment, il se sentait en danger, du moins il en avait l'horrible impression. C'était comme si il était la proie d'une bête sauvage. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas reveiller Naruto et alla dans le jardin, il se sentait guidé. Il faillit crier de colère, s'était son imbécile de frère qui rentrait en douce par dessus la palissade !

- Itashi t'es vraiment un idiot ! L'engeula t'il.

- Tu calme crevette, sourit son frère, je viens tout juste de voir Shizune, elle dit que Sakon et Ukon ont attaqué ceux de Sauna et que ton amoureux est le prochain.

- Ils veulent Itshibi et Kyubi ? Interrogea Sasuke redoutant le pire, son frère aquiesa gravement. Autant dire que la guerre va bientôt commencer, grogna Sasuke.

- Toi tu as envie de protéger Kyubi, devina Itashi.

- Pas Kyubi, naruto, répondit Sasuke. D'ailleur il faudra bientôt leur expliquer l'histoire, à force ils vont se demander pourquoi tout le monde se retrouve ici pour se battre.

- Dois je rappeler que les deux intello vont bientôt lire le journal du roukoudaime et tout comprendre ? Se moqua Itashi. Bien sûr ,au début, ils se demanderons pourquoi eux, mais je penses qu'ils se joindrons à nous.

- Parcequ'ils veulent préserver la vie qu'ils ont, annonça sasuke. Dans un sens je les envie, ils deviendrons tous bien plus fort que n'imlporte quel ninja. Les jumeaux, ensembles, seront peut être même plus redoutables que Jiraiya-sama.

Mel lisait tranquillement un parchemain où une technique de shuriken était expliquée, le soushouryu, l'envol des dragons jumeaux. Ca n'avait l'air pas mal, elle demanderait à Choji de l'y entraîner. Elle fut rejoind par son père, il avait plutôt bien pris le départ de sa femme :

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ma puce ? Demanda t-il.

- Un truc japonnais, répondit-elle sans stresser le moins du monde. Tu vas bien toi ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, c'est la vie, la rassura son père. Ta mère et moi ce n'était plus comme au début, on vous a eut, ton frère et toi. C'est bien le mieu qu'on ait fait ensemble.

- Tu sais papa, pafois je me demande ce qui fait changer les gens, même moi, depuis que je sors avec Neji j'ai l'impression de changer.

- c'est normal, auprès de lui tu apprend certaines choses, tu va comprendre le sex...

- MAIS TU VAS ARRETEZ AVEC CA ! Rougit Mel sous le fou rire de son père. C'est vrai quoi ! Tu ne devrais pas m'encourrager !

- Mais je sais que tu ne le fera pas avec n'importe qui, expliqua son père, et mieu vaut en rire que d'en pleurer.

Shikamaru finit par les rejoindre en se grattant non élégament la fesse ce que sa soeur lui fit remarquer. Ils restèrent à trois un moment, le calme absolu leur faisait du bien et Shikamaru finit par s'endormir sur la poitrine de sa soeur qui ne râla que peu, il était son jumeau, ce n'était pas un drame. Elle lu comme un sentiment d'inconfort chez son père et decida de s'infiltrer dans son esprit : elle y vit beaucoup de chose mais une attira particulièrement son attention, il était un ancien ninja. Elle ne se se sentait pas trahit mais plutôt en colère que son père ne lui en ai jamais parlé. La vie allait commencer à bouger, tout se dirigeait vers cette fameuse société appelée shinobis.

Choji laissa Mel se mettre sur le côté pour apprendre la technique de l'envol des dragons jumeaux, Naruto semblait plus en forme que d'habitude. Peu être que la présence de Sasuke en était la cause...Après tout avec Naruto l'accouchement d'une grenouille devenait quelque chose de gai. Neji avait commencé à s'entraîner au juuken, il était un véritable géni pour y parvenir sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Le cour que donna Choji était sur une technique simple mais éfficace de coup de pied retourné, Shikamaru ne se prit pas la tête, comme toujours, et lors des petits combats d'entraînement il se contentait d'élaborer des stratégies perméttant de piéger l'adversaire dans ses ombres. Ce fut difficile pour tout le monde, même pour Choji qui commençait à être rattrapé par ses élèves sous l'oeil étonné de Sasuke. Lors du combat opposant Neji à Lyu, qui malgrès la technique du jeune homme parvenait à éviter les coups "à l'instinct", un éclair argenté et des bruits de métaux les firent s'arreter. Une dizaine de kunai tomba entre eux. Ils furent figés sur place avant qu'ils n'entendent un bruit mat, signe que quelqu'un tomba sur le sol. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Mel se relever, complétement épuisée, deux parchemins à ses côtés.

- Tu l'as maitrisé en moins d'une heure, glapit Choji. C'est pourtant une techique compliquée en dosage de chakra. Arriver à propulser les parchemins tout en bondissant à plus de sept mètres de hauteur.

- T'as faillit nous tuer ! S'étrangla Lyu alors que Neji fixait sa petite amie les yeux grands ouverts par la terreur. Même avec le byakugan il n'avait pas vu arriver les kunai...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Lyu était dans sa cour, installée confortablement, elle aimait les vacances, dommage qu'elle n'était pas partie avec sa famille la veille pour passer trois mois à la montagne.

- Petiote ! Appela son ancêtre ce qui lui donna mal au crâne. J'ai faim.

- Rien à foutre ! Je suis au régime ! Rétorque Lyu sans douceur.

- Est-ce une raison pour me laisser crever la dalle ?

- Ouais !

Le sceau sur son ventre se mit à lui brûler sérieusement ce qui la fit gémir alors qu'elle se pliait en deux. Elle fut propulsée à l'intérieur même de son esprit.

- Cesses d'être odieuse ou je te bouffe ! Hurla son ancêtre coyote les crocs sortis et la bave coulant.

- Ca va, je vais manger ! Parvint à articuler Lyu.

- Bien ! Maintenant remontes, bouffe et reprends tes activités !

En à peine quelques secondes Lyu revenait à la réalité, la douleur avait cessée, elle se leva et partie se faire un casse croûte allégé. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte vitrée un reflet attira son attention. Ukon et Sakon, les jumeaux d'une classe de terminale. Elle ne les avait jamais aimé à cause de leur arrogance et aussi parce qu'elle ne sentait rien de bon chez eux. Elle devait avoir raison puisque l'un des deux lui bondit dessus, elle parvint à éviter les différentes attaques, elle était petite et légère, ça lui offrait un léger avantage.

- Merde ! Leur cria t-elle en se planquant derrière un massif de roses. Q'est ce que vous me voulez !

- Orochimaru-sama a exigé ta mort, répondit un des jumeaux. Lyu fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il avait contre eux cet Orochimaru ? Elle n'entendit plus rien et commença à se méfier, elle passa la tête au dessus de sa cachette pour voir qu'un des deux adversaires avait disparut.

- Tu me cherche ? demanda une voix à côté d'elle, Lyu se retourna violement pour recevoir un coup d'un des types aux cheveux gris. Elle atterrit contre un mur avec force mais se remit sur pieds aussitôt. Comment ce type avait fait pour être aussi rapide ? Elle qui savait à peu près parer les attaques de Neji elle s'était fait surprendre comme une idiote.

- Je peux déjà vous dire que vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi ! Cria Lyu.

Elle se concentra ,essayant de se contrôler et de ne pas agir qu'a l'instinct ce qui la perdrait et sentit un chatouillement au niveau de son ventre, deux marques apparurent sur ses joues, ses canines s'aiguisèrent et ses oncles devinrent des griffes. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent effrayé par le chakra rouge qui emmenait de la jeune femme qui avait un regard de dément. Elle fondit sur un de ses adversaires qui ne la vit pas venir et elle frappa à l'estomac.

- Sakon, je crois qu'on va devoir passe au niveau deux, rit Ukon tandis qu'il se métamorphosait en une créature à longues dents et à une seule corne sur la tempe droite alors que Sakon l'avait sur la gauche.

- Cette fois t'as perdu, ricana Sakon, nous sommes invincibles dans cet état.

- Ca tombe bien, sourit Lyu, j'adore avoir à me surpasser.

Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient dans le petit bois Akamaru s'agita et se mit à couiner en allant se réfugier dans les bras de son maître :

-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Kiba essayant de comprendre son chien dont le langage était des plus rapide, pressant comme si cela concernait la meute.

Lyu a des ennuis ?

Le chien lui expliqua que deux personnes au chakra surdéveloppé s'attaquaient à sa petite amie qui avait elle aussi un chakra effrayant. J'y vais ! Toi vas me chercher Neji et les autres ! Son chien partit à toute vitesse.

Kiba courrut plus vite que jamais, personne ne devait faire de mal à Lyu, pas à elle, pas sa Lucie, Les piétons lui bloquait la route et il dut continuer sa couse effrénée en passant par les tits de la ville remerçiant le ciel de lui avoir permit d'apprendre l'adhésion par chakra. Vive les cours de ninjutsu !

Si elle mourait qu'est ce qu'il ferai ? Comment pourraît il le supporter ? Comment expliquer aux autres qu'ils était arrivé trop tard ? comment en parler à Neji qui considéré Lyu comme une soeur ?

Kiba se hâta et retrouva sa petite amie en train de se battre contre un truc hideux, il y avait un corps qui flottait paresseusement dans la piscine, paresseusement était un faible mot puisqu'il avait l'air d'être mort. Lyu semblait en presque pleine forme, bien qu'elle perde du sang et qu'elle avait certainement besoin de points de suture elle allait bien. La preuve était qu'elle allait à pleine vitesse pour percuter le truc sur le flan gauche. Kiba se demanda pourquoi c'était à elle que s'était arrivé, sa Lyu, il allait la protéger, même sans Akamaru il donnerait ce qu'il pourrait. L'adversaire se releva en jurant qu'il vengerait son frère mais Kiba utilisa sa technique des crocs tranchant avant que l'autre ne puisse atteindre Lyu qui s'était écroulée de fatigue. On entendait les sirènes des pompiers et des voitures de police s'approcher de plus en plus.

Lyu s'était totalement écroulée et la seule chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte était que Kiba la protège, coûte que coûte. Ca ne fut pas dur d'achever l'adversaire qui commençait à être à cours de chakra, ainsi en quelques coups l'Inuzuka l'avait envoyé au tapis, sans le tuer, il n'y arrivait pas. Tuer n'était pas dans sa force. Il se dirigea vers Lyu et la prit contre lui, caressant les marques qui commençaient à s'effacer de son visage couvert du sang de ses adversaires.

Les médecins s'activèrent devant le tableau qui s'offrait eux, deux états critiques, une blessée par armes blanches qui d'ailleurs semblait cicatriser toute seule et le type qui n'avait pas vraiment de blessures, justes quelques égratignures.

Kiba attendait patiemment dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital, il s'était attendu à se faire interroger par des policiers mais rien ne vint, comme si tout le monde était au courrant de la guerre qui opposait les ninjas.

Les autres le rejoignirent avec inquiétude, Neji tremblant comme une feuille maintenu par une Mel au bord des larmes et Shikamaru qui semblaient mélancolique. Ils attendirent un long moment avant que Kiba ne perde patience et n'agresse une infirmière qui sortait de la salle de soins :

- Votre amie va s'en sortir, sourit la femme.

Kiba se laissa tomber par terre tant il était soulagé, Lyu était vivante et s'était le principal, les autres semblaient penser de la même manière puisque Neji serra Mel contre lui avec force.

Sasuke était longé dans ses pensés, tout allait trop vite, ils n'étaient pas près pour tout ça. Pas encore.

Les apprentit shinobis commençèrent à prendre concince que leur vie prenait désormais un chemin différent de ce qu'ils avaient pu, jusqu'à lors, imaginer. C'était dur, leur liens se resséraient mais à quoi bon si ils finissaient à l'hopital ou à la morgue ? Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard triste et soupirèrent simultanément.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : POSSESSION

Lyu était interdit de visite pour l'instant, pour le plus grand malheur de Kiba. Elle était allongée sur son lit, de toute façon ses muscles la faisaient souffrir si elle bougeait. Décidément la vie de ninja était dangereuse, plus qu'elle n'aurait cru. Pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui était attaquée par ces gens bizarre et pourquoi cet Orochimaru voulait-il la tuer ? Elle aurait aimé en parler avec quelqu'un mais à part son ancêtre...d'ailleurs elle ne se voyait pas malaxer du chakra pour pénétrer dans le plus profond endroit de son esprit. Mel avait ressentit le besoin de sortir pour marcher et Shikamaru ainsi que Neji la suivirent. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Temari.

Les jumeaux étaient dans un parc avec Neji, Temari et ses frères. Le denier avait cinq ans tout au plus et s'appelait Gaara, Mel s'y était vite attachée à un point où elle jouait aux petites voitures avec lui. Ce gamin avait un look étrange, des cernes autour des yeux comme si il n'avait jamais dormirent de toute sa vie. Neji observa la chute de reins de sa petite amie et remarqua qu'elle avait un tatouage à peine dévoilé.

- Mel c'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il.

- Un tatouage, se contenta t-elle de répondre alors que Shikamaru pouffait de rire.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Grogna Neji.

- C'est un tatouage malabar, rit Shikamaru. Il souleva son tee-shirt pour montrer la grenouille qu'il s'était fait sur le torse alors que Temari explosa de rire.

Mel se releva brutalement en prenant Gaara contre elle tandis qu'un kunai se planta à l'endroit où l'enfant était assis quelques secondes avant. Kankuro et Temari bondirent sur leurs jambes et la jeune femme prit Gaara.

- Attendez, ne me dites pas que...se douta Shikamaru.

- Oui nous sommes des shinobis, mais de Sauna, répondit Kankuro. Je vous assure, c'est vraiment chiant que tout le monde s'en prenne à notre petit frère ! Cracha t-il.

Un homme sortit de la cachette, plutôt grand, blond foncé et les yeux fatigués comme si il était malade. Il portait un drôle de manteau noir avec des nuages rouges. Il regarda Gaara avec un sourire sadique et le petit garçon lui tira la langue. L'homme râla quelque chose à propos de la politesse envers les aînés puis regarda les jeunes :

- Si vous me donnez le jurinkuchi aucun mal ne vous sera fait, annonça t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Approches toi de mon frère et je te casse la gueule ! S'exclama Kankuro.

- Galère, soupira Shikamaru sous le regard entendu de sa soeur.

Neji observa tranquillement, si les jumeaux lui avaient apprit une chose s'était bel et bien la patience. L'homme haussa les épaules, signe qu'il avait confiance quant à l'issue du combat. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et fit apparaître un pantin de bois à l'allure plus qu'horrible. Mel eut un sursaut tandis que Kankuro souriait à pleines dents :

- Marionnettiste ? Tant mieux. Temari part à l'avant, je me charge de lui.

- Fais gaffe ! Ordonna Temari en partant avec Gaara à pleine vitesse. Neji activa son byakugan pour voir que les pantins étaient manipulés grâce à des fils de chakra. Décidemment les ninjas étaient vraiment des personnes extraordinaires. Kankuro sourit en fixant son futur adversaire En sortant un parchemin de sa veste. Lui aussi se retrouva armé d'un pantin à l'allure effrayante. Shikamaru observait et tentait d'élaborer des stratégies diverses pour le cas où le combat serait au désavantage de leur ami.

Ce fut Kankuro qui donna l'assaut, il envoya son pantin directement sur l'adversaire qui se protégea à l'aide de sa marionnette. Kankuro était concentré, on le comprenait juste en observant son visage mais l'adversaire semblait avoir plus d'expériences dans le maniement des pantins. Shikamaru ferma les yeux, sa technique d'ombre serait la solution mais on ne pourrait plus porter de coups à l'ennemi qui finirait par s'enfuir. Sa soeur pourrait prendre possession de l'esprit de cet homme mais si on lui portait le moindre coup elle serait, elle aussi, blessée. C'est alors que le combat contre Orochimaru lui revint en tête.

- Mel, hurle dans sa tête pour le déconcentrer, Neji une fois qu'il se déconcentre utilise ton juuken, explique le Nara. Sa soeur ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, elle capta enfin l'esprit de l'homme et elle hurla, fort et bien. Neji regarda sa petite amie qui sourit cruellement puis se tourna vers l'adversaire de Kankuro qui silla, il porta une main à sa tempe, il avait enfin baissé la garde ! Avec une grande rapidité Neji porta son premier coup envoyant son propre chakra stopper celui de l'homme. Il évita le pantin qui arrivait vers lui avec souplesse tandis que Mel se tenait la tête entre les mains hurlant à pleins poumons. C'est en regardant plus loin qu'il découvrit une femme qui semblait utiliser la même technique que sa petite amie. Elles se battaient mentalement.

Mel cessa de crier subitement, elle releva la tête avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, elle en était effrayante. Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru et le frappa, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait perdu, l'autre avait pris son corps. Neji se posa la question : aider Kankuro ou aider sa petite amie ? Mel ne voudrait pas qu'il se soucis d'elle mais si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si elle ne retrouvait jamais l'usage de son esprit ? Si elle mourait ?

Neji la vit arriver vers lui il hésita, est ce qu'elle était revenue à elle ? La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il lui serait impossible de lui porter le moindre coup. Elle était toute proche maintenant.

- Coucou poussin ! Sourit-elle. Il recula, jamais mais alors jamais Mel ne lui aurait donné un tel surnom. Le corps de sa petite amie s'approchait, elle pris un kunai dans la sacoche exprès que Mel et les autres portaient désormais chaque fois qu'ils sortaient. Elle tenta de lui porter un coup mais il attrapa sa main et l'immobilisa. Elle lui envoya un cou de tête et il dut la lâcher quand elle commença à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau.

- Assommes là ! Cria Shikamaru en se réveillant. Cette fille n'est pas ma soeur !

Neji ne pouvait pas si résoudre, pour lui s'était elle, le corps qu'il serrait si souvent, les lèvres qu'il emprisonnait dans les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas porter le moindre coup. Il avait peur de faire du mal à sa Mellyssa.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Contre-choc

Le corps de Mel l'attaqua à nouveau, kunai en main mais au moment de le frapper elle stoppa.

- Sors de là saleté ! Cria le corps. Les mains sur les tempes, le corps tremblant, Mel tentait de revenir. Les cris stoppèrent et avant que Neji ne se fasse frapper Mel cessa de bouger.

- Sors de ma soeur, ordonna Shikamaru. Il avait eut recours à la manipulation des ombres. A plusieurs reprises Mel tenta de reprendre le dessus sur son agresseur mais rien n'y fit.

Kankuro prenait peu à peu l'avantage, il avait eut recours à une seconde marionnette tout aussi hideuse que la première. Il n'avait pas le choix, soit il gagnait, soit il mourait. Neji revint lui porter main forte lui expliquant que Shikamaru s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait sa jumelle.

Tandis que Kankuro créait des ouvertures Neji frappait les tenketsu du deuxième marionnettiste qui finit par s'effondrer ne pouvant plus malaxer son chakra. Kankuro s'en approcha.

- Qu'est ce que veux à mon petit frère ? Demanda t-il.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va te répondre ? Interrogea Neji un peu moqueur.

En effet l'homme ne répondit pas, Kankuro le frappa, mais rien n'y fit.

- Laisses le, dit Neji, allons aider Shika.

- Attends, souffla Kankuro. Je ne le laisse pas partir. Il prit un kunai et acheva son ennemi sous le regard horrifié du Hyuuga. C'est ça être un ninja, déclara froidement Kankuro.

Shikamaru cherchait tant bien que mal un moyen d'aider sa soeur à reprendre le contrôle mais il ne trouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Neji et Kankuro arrivèrent. Il eut un déclic : Mel avait commencé à réagir quand Neji était visé par les attaques de celle qui la possédait.

- Kankuro, la femme qui est planqué dans les buissons, déclara Shikamaru, attaques là, mais ne la tue pas avant qu'elle n'ait laissé Mel en paix. Le marionnettiste acquiesça et partit.

- Neji je la lâche, prévint la Nara. Une fois l'imitation de ombres accomplie le corps de Mel attaqua les garçons mais au moment de porter un coup à Shikamaru le poing stoppa à deux centimètres de son visage.

- Sors de là espèce de connasse ! Hurla Mel à pleins poumons tout en libérant du chakra. Mel tomba à genoux sur le sol de béton.

Certains civils commençaient à s'attrouper pensant à une représentation en plein air mais ils se ravisèrent lorsque Kankuro hurla de douleur et qu'il commençait à perdre su sang. La femme qui avait manipulée Mel s'enfui sans que personne ne la stoppe, Kankuro revint, de nombreuses blessures sur le corps.

Quelqu'un eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler les secours. Neji força Kankuro à s'asseoir sur un banc tandis que Shikamaru tenait sa soeur contre lui. Elle était perdue, elle regardait ses mains comme si elles étaient des armes meurtrières. Elle tremblait plus que jamais auparavant et se recroquevillait sur elle même.

- Mel, tu m'entends ? Demanda t-il la gorge nouée. Regardes-moi petite soeur, regardes c'est moi, Shikamaru.

- Et moi ? Demanda fébrilement sa soeur. Moi...Je suis qui ?

Cette question lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, il comprenait, quelqu'un avait prit possession de son corps et elle devait se demander si elle était bien elle-même.

- Tu es Mellyssa Nara, ma soeur jumelle, dit-il en la berçant. Tu es la petite amie de Neji Hyuuga, tu le sais tout ça pas vrai ?

Elle fit un petit signe de tête les yeux encore grands ouverts, ils avaient perdus leur petite lueur malicieuse habituelle. Elle se cramponna à son maillot lorsque les ambulanciers voulurent l'emmener, décrétant qu'elle avait apparemment besoin d'un soutien psychologique. Elle criait à présent, elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle

- Je veux rentrer Shika ! A la maison ! Avec papa et maman !

Neji s'approcha et la força à le regarder, elle pleurait. Il sourit doucement, la gorge nouée, elle ne se souvenait même plus de la séparation de ses parents. Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de leur relation. Elle le regarda et se jeta contre lui, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui caressa le dos sous le regard compatissant de l'ambulancier et le trouble de Shikamaru.

- Mel, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, lui dit-il doucement. Il faut que quelqu'un t'examine et que tu parles.

Elle resserra son étreinte en criant qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle, qu'elle voulait juste ses parents et son frère. Mel, je t'en pris, la supplia Neji en supportant plus l'état de sa petite amie. Je t'en pris.

- Vous êtes son frère ? Demanda l'ambulancier à Shikamaru qui acquiesça. Dans ce cas vous pouvez rester auprès d'elle.

- Tu vois ma puce, Shika va venir avec toi, sourit Neji avec un poids sur le coeur et un noeud dans la gorge.

- Et toi ? demanda faiblement Mel.

- je viendrais te voir dès que possible, répondit-il en la mettant dans les bras de Shikamaru qui lui promit de le tenir au courrant de tout.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Mel était allongée dans son lit d'hopital, le regard perdu, son frère était auprès d'elle, lui tenant la main. Kiba qui était resté à l'hopital pour Lyu qui se remettait de ses blessures, les avaient vu arriver et s'en était inquiété, ce qui l'avait frappé était le manque de lueur dans les yeux de Mel. La dernière fois où il l'avait vu dans cet état était lors de ce fameux soir où elle s'était fait kidnappée. Les parents Nara furent prévenus par les autorités et arrivèrent à toute allure dans la chambre de leur fille qui avait fini par s'endormir contre son frère dans le fauteuil de la chambre.

- Comment va t-elle ? Demanda la mère.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle dort, râla le père. Shikamaru...est-ce que c'est l'esprit qui a été attaqué ?

- C'est pas le moment de délirer ! Cria la femme. Elle aurait pu mourir !

- Papa...Appela la jeune fille en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Papa...Je crois que j'ai tout pris des Yamanaka.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? S'inquiéta la mère.

- Oui, je crois aussi ma puce, sourit le père en soulevant sa fille pour la remettre dans son lit.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Lyu et Kiba, Lyu était en fauteuil roulant.

- Comment va Melly ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Je vais bien, murmura Mel un peu fatiguée. Je...Il est où Neji ? Et Naruto ?

Shikamaru commençait à reprendre confiance, elle semblait tout se remémorer, c'était déjà ça. Il envoya Kiba appeler Naruto et Neji afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Le médecin en charge de Mél fit partir tout le monde malgrès les protestation parentales. Shikamaru embrassa rapidement sa jumelle sur le front avant de s'en aller d'un pas trainant, se massant l'épaule, le coup qu'il avait reçu lui fesait encore mal.

Sasuke et Naruto se fixèrent un long moment en silence, Mel n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, mais elle avait fini à l'hopital tout comme Lyu. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite au goût de Sasuke. Il faudrait confier leur entraînement aux vieux pour être sûr qu'ils soient près à temps. Il faudrait commencer à voir si déjà, ils pouvaient tenir tête à Lee. Après tout ils progressaient rapidement, ils pourraient bientôt etre à la hauteurs des chiens d'Orochimaru. Bien sûr être ninja signifiait ne plus avoir de vie normale. Toujours rester sur ses gardes, ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Le brun regarda encore longuement Naruto qui avait les yeux pétillant d'amour. Pas doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressent celui-là, avait pensé l'Uchiha.

Naruto aimait contempler son petit ami lorqu'il refléchissait, il était tellement migon ! C'était parfois étrange au goût du blond que Sasuke ne montrait pas ses sentiments mais il s'était vite habitué à ce que Sasuke ne réponde pas à ses "je t'aime". La vie d'un ninja était compliquée, d'autant plus quand on s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki et qu'un démon renard vivait à l'interieur de vous et qui se permettait de regarder à travers vous ce que vous faites avec votre chéri. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce renard de malheur ?

Neji avait raccoroché le téléphone et avais soupiré de soulagement, au moins elle allait mieu. En allant à sa chmbre il croisa sa cousine Hinata qui s'apprétait à sortir en douce. Il ne la retint pas, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait et il n'avait as d'autorité sur elle. Il regarda sur sa table de nuit où reposait la photo de groupe,ils avaient tous déjà bien changés aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. En bien ou en mal, il l'ignorait. En allant sous la douche il pensa longuement à Mel en espérant qu'elle allait bientôt se decder à passer à l'étape supérieure, ils avaient le temps mais dans la vie d'un ninja le temps est aussi sinnonyme de mort prochaine.

Le soir Lyu deserta son lit pour se rendre à la chambre de sa meilleure amie qui peinait à trouver le someil :

- Tu devrais rester couchée, la gronda Mel en la sentant approcher.

- Je voulais qu'on discute un peu, sourit Lyu.

- J'ai peu de souvenirs du combat, avoua la Nara.

- Pas de ça, de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années. Tu n'en parles jamais, pas même avec ton frère. Neji qui est ton petit ami n'est même pas au courrant !

Mel resta silencieuse un long moment, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendue, Lyu allait repartir, ne s'atendant plus à ce que son amie lui parle de ce qui s'était passé mais la voix de Mel la rappela :

- Alors que tu avais fuguée ont est tous partis à ta recherche, de mon côté je suis partis voir notre instituteur au cas où il aurait su queque chose mais au final il avait juste l'argent en tête et contre ma vie à demandé une rançon à mon père. La suite tu la connais, mon paternel à payé et j'ai été retrouvé.

- Oui mais dans quel état ! Il t'as tabassé ! Cria Lyu.

- Mon psy m'a fait beaucoup de recommendations mais je suis bien mieu en y repenssant plus et en m'occupant de moi, de mon frère et de mon couple.

Mel et Lyu sortirent de l'hopital le même jour, ce fut le frère de Naruto qui vint les chercher puisque leurs parents étaient indisponibles pour le moment, il conduisit les filles chez lui où Naruto et les autres attendaient impatiement leurs amies. Shikamaru n'était pas là, il était partit au divorce de ses parents pour voir comment tout allait se dérouler. Kiba embrassa passionnément sa petite amie et Neji prit la sienne aux creux de ses bras.

- Tu m'a manqué, murmura Neji à l'oreille de Mel qui ressera son étreinte.

- L'hopital ne m'a pas plu ! Rala t-elle. Je préfères quand tu me tiens contre toi, ajouta t-elle doucement.

Mel exprima le souhait d'aller se ballader en ville seul à seul avec Neji qui se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, elle le conduisit chez elle.

- On est tout seul jusqu'à ce soir autant en profiter, li dit elle avant de le traîner à l'étage.

- T'es vraiment certaine ? Interrogea Neji. Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa en le tirant vers le lit où il tomba sur elle. Il se releva un eu mais elle le tira à nouveau, par le col, pour qu'il reste collé à elle. Il l'embrassa avec passion tout en bloquant doucement les mains de sa petite amie dans une des siennes. Ils comprirent tout les deux qu'il était et resterait le dominant et elle la dominée.

Mel prépara le repas pour son pèreet son frère une fois qu'ils seraient rentré et elle implora Neji de rester cette nuit et le lendemain. Il aquiesa en allant enfiler son pantalon :

- Tu ne veux pas rester en boxer encore un peu ? Lui demanda sa petite amie en le regardant de bas en haut.

- Pour me faire tuer par ton père et ton frère pas question ! Sourit Neji en l'embrassant sur le front. Par contre toi tu peux rester en peignoir, lui sussura t-il à l'oreille, elle sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle coupa le gaz et mis les pates au frais :

- Je vais prendre ma douche, dit-elle. Tu m'accompagne ?

- Comment refuser une douche avec toi ? Sourit le jeune homme. Il l'embrassa et ouvrit le peignoir de la jeune femme afin de coller son torse à sa poitrine.

Shikamaru annonça que sa soeur et lui devraient aller chez leur mère au moins une fois par moi, elle vivait dans la ville voisine à quelques kilomètres de chez eux. Monsieur Nara autorisa Neji à rester en précisant qu'il pouvait même dormir avec sa fille.

- Tu ne devrais pas les inciter ! Rala Shikamaru en se servant de la salade de pattes. Et puis je rappel que Temari va venir tout à l'heure pour que l'on parle de sa condition de shinobi et, papa, j'aimerai que tu nous en parle toi aussi. Le chef de famille aquiesa en se servant un verre de vin.

- Commencez par manger, déclara Mel en enlaçant neji par derrière. Sous l'oeil bougon de son frère et le sourire attendrit de son père.

- Je dis qu'ils l'ont fait ! S'exclama le chef de famille en commençant à manger. Son fils s'étouffa, Mel détourna le regard et Neji baissa les yeux sur l'assiette que lui servait sa copine.

Temari arriva alors que Shikamaru aidait sa soeur à débarasser, elle s'installa tranquillement en envoya un "bonjour" à monsieur Nara qui savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se donnait plus la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans la maison depuis bien longtemps. En passant devant Temari pour installer le dessert Shikamaru embrassa doucement Temari. Une fois qu'ils furent installés devant une part de gateau chacun, Neji sur les genoux de son amoureuse le père leur expliqua son passé au seins des ninjas et que, lorsqu'il avait rencontré leur mère il avait decidé de vivre normalement pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Sceller les dons des jumeaux avaient été une occasion pour qu'ils mènent une vie paisible et sans danger aucun.

- Je comprend pourquoi vous avez fait ça, réfléchit Temari, moi même j'ai reçut une éducation militaire commune aux shinobis et je sais que c'est pas une vie facile qu'on mène. Néanmoins maintenant qu'ils ont descellés leurs dons ils vont devoir combattre d'un côté, le nôtre je penses. Une fois que tout les chiens d'Orochimaru et Orochimaru lui-même auront péris je penses que nous aurons enfin la tranquillité que nous méritons.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Temari était rentrée chez elle, Kankuro l'avait appelée pour qu'elle vienne lui prêter main forte parce que leur cher petit frère avait entrepris de vider son bac à sable dans la maison. Quand on avait l'esprit du sable enfermé en soit ça devenait littéralement un véritable jeu d'enfant. Kankuro criait sur leur petit frère qui s'était enfermé dans un cocon de sable, signe indiscutable signifiant qu'il boudait. Temari envoya Kankuro préparer le repas et appela Gaara d'une voix douce et maternelle, le petit garçon brisa le sort et marcha vers elle les bras tendus en avant pour qu'elle le porte. Elle le prit avec un sourire attendrit et il lui fit un câlin en suçant son pouce.

- Tema nee-chan, Kankuro ne veut pas donner yaourt, dénonça le petit garçon.

- Kankuro ! Donnes lui un yaourt ! Cria Temari en allant vers la cuisine.

- Tu te fou de moi le nain ? Interrogea le jeune homme en s'approchant de son petit frère, tu m'en a foutu partout sur les meubles et j'ai du tout nettoyer !

Pour tout réponse Gaara attrapa le nez de son frère dans sa petite main ce qui déclancha le rire de Temari et les cris de Kankuro qui se débattait en faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à l'enfant.

Temari alla dans le fauteuil, Gaara blottit contre elle et commença à le bercer en frodonant une chanson que lui chantait sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite. Gaara s'agita quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Kankuro vienne lui donner son doudou, une couverture pleine de tâches, qui puait mais que ni Temari, ni lui n'avaient réussit à laver sans que Gaara ne se mette à hurler comme si on le torturait. Le petit garçon s'empara du doudou qu'il mit contre son visage tout en continuant de sucer son pouce.

- Ne - Suces pas ton pouce où t'auras des dents de cheval, râla Kankuro. Temari prit la main de son petit frère dans la sienne tout en continuant de le bercer doucement.

Gaara s'endormit et ce fut Kankuro qui le porta jusqu'à son lit. Temari s'occupant de mettre a table, il observa son petit frère...Pourquoi avait-il de telles cernes alors qu'il dorait comme un ange ? Il devrait poser la question au vieux Jiraiya qui lui fournirait certainement la réponse. Il couvrit Gaara et décida que le lendemain, alors qu'il donnerait le bain à son frère le doudou puant irait dans la baignoire aussi.

Kankuro rejoignit sa soeur qui servait leur repas, encore une fois leur père ne rentrerait pas avant l'aube pour repartir quand ils seraient en cours en allant déposer Gaara chez les voisins. Temari s'installa face à lui et commença à manger avec un air rêveur accroché au visage. Il ne posa pas de question, il arrivait couramment que sa soeur ait cette expression idiote, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cette ville.

- Je crois que toi et ton petit copain ça finira un jour, avoua Kankuro.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça avec un sourire maintenu, il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et elle se décida à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait en tête :

- Je sais que Shikamaru et moi c'est bientôt fini puisque lui comme moi avons décidé d'un commun accord de rompre, on l'a décidé tandis que j'étais chez lui, j'avais déjà quelqu'un en vue depuis quelques temps de toute façon et je sais de toute façon que la personne qu'il lui faut est bien plus proche de lui qu'il le croit.

- Temari, je pige rien à la fin de ton histoire, c'est qui cette personne ? Demanda Kankuro.

- Il rêve trop de sa soeur et il la protège trop pour qu'il n'y ait que de l'amour fraternel, annonça Temari.

Kankuro réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire sa soeur, elle devait avoir raison mais dans ce cas, si jamais il y avait quelque chose de tel entre les jumeaux, la vie deviendrait bien plus compliquée pour eux. Lui même avait un passé chargé, du haut de ses dix-huit ans il était déjà père, même si, aux yeux de tous Gaara était son frère, le rouquin était nul autre que le fils qu'il avait eut alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, la mère, plus âgée était partie après l'accouchement, ne voulant ni du père, ni de l'enfant.

Lyu était seule dans sa chambre, assise devant son bureau, travaillant le croquis d'un nouveau dessin lorsqu'on frappa timidement à sa porte, elle autorisa que l'on entre. C'était son père, il était de retour de son voyage, elle lui bondit dessus pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué.

- Lucie, ta mère m'a dit que Kiba et toi vous vous voyez de plus en plus, commença son père. Tu sais ma puce, les garçons, peu importe lesquels, ont, la plupart du temps des arrières pensées, je veux que tu sois certaine de ce que tu ressens pour lui avant de...

- Papa, je suis certaine de mes sentiments pour Kiba et de toute façon, je dois te le dire, nous l'avons déjà fait.

Le père de Lyu écarquilla les yeux et semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire, sa fille lui assura qu'ils utilisaient des préservatifs et qu'elle pensait bientôt aller chez le médecin afin de demander la pilule. Ce fut Lyu qui se chargea de la plus grosse partie de la discussion ce soir là, bien qu'il soit son père on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient été très proches. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était remarié, elle avait sept ans à l'époque, avant ça elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'était une maman, la sienne ayant perdue la vie lors de l'accouchement. Il fallait croire que les personnes ayant un démon en elle prenaient la vie de leu génitrices puisque Naruto n'avait plus sa mère biologique lui non plus.

Lyu resta seule dans sa chambre un long moment perdue dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver par la fenêtre, elle se tourna, empoignant un kunai qu'elle avait caché sous son lit, quand elle écarta le rideau elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Kiba, elle sourit et il l'embrassa, il était tout mouillé :

- Je m'explique, chuchota t-il. Je suis passé par dessus le mur des voisins et j'ai atterrit dans leur piscine.

Lyu pouffa de rire se retenant pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, Kiba enleva ses vêtements trempés et resta en caleçon tandis que Lyu pendait ses affaires sur le radiateur. Elle alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain et la lui tendit. Il s'enveloppa dedans et elle vint se coller à lui ayant pour prétexte de le réchauffer. Il l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

De son côté, dans sa grande maison, Naruto se chamaillait avec son frère pour une raison quelconque, ils en étaient à se battre avec des spatules en bois, un grand sourire sur les lèvres Naruto appelait son aîné le "vil crapaud" ce qui lui valut un coup de spatules sur les fesses. Ils s'amusaient vraiment bien quand ils étaient ensemble, leurs esprit enfantins y étaient pour beaucoup. Tandis que son frère s'armait de la planche à découper pour en faire un bouclier Naruto attrapa la louche en plastique qui était suspendue au mur. La lutte continua dans le salon où Naruto jeta les cousins du fauteuil à tord et à travers sous le fou rire de son frère qui trouvait que s'amuser de la sorte devrait arriver plus souvent. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ne faisant pas attention à son armement ridicule le chef de la maison alla ouvrir. Les visiteurs étaient en fait Sasuke et un homme à la longue chevelure argentée, ils regardèrent Arashi comme si il était fou :

- Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto en bondissant joyeusement sur le brun il tenait encore la louche et la spatule et Sasuke le retint par les poignets. Le jeune Uchiha fixa les ustensiles de cuisine sans comprendre. On jouait aux chevaliers, explique Naruto avec un grand sourire. Puis son regard se tourna vers l'accompagnateur de Sasuke.

- C'est Jiraiya-sama, c'est un ninja très puissant, expliqua le Uchiha, il vient pour te parler de Kyuubi.

Le frère de Naruto s'inclina devant Jiraiya qui rit ouvertement :

- Tu as toujours été un enfant dans l'âme Arashi ! Déclara le vieil homme. L'aîné de Naruto sourit et proposa à "Jiraiya-sensei" de venir s'installer dans le salon.

Le vieil homme fit remarquer que les cousins traînant sur la table basse étaient une idée plutôt originale mais que le meilleur élément du salon était le concombre dans l'aquarium. Arashi alla repêcher le concombre avec un grand sourire, peu gêner de montrer que la guerre qu'il avait menée avec son petit frère avait mit la maison sans dessus dessous. Après qu'ils furent tous installés Jiraiya demanda à Naruto de lui faire voir le sceau qui enfermait le démon renard, Naruto s'exécuta après que Kyuubi le lui ait autorisé, Jiraiya le regarda longtemps puis fit un hochement de tête à Arashi qui vint face à son petit frère tandis que Sasuke immobilisait celui-ci par l'arrière.

- Ca va te faire mal, déclara Arashi.

- Qu'est ce...Commença Naruto avant d'être coupé par la douleur fulgurante qui l'avait assaillit au niveau du nombril lorsque son frère y avait posé sa main.

Naruto se retrouva face à Kyuubi qui terminait son repas, Naruto demanda ce qui venait de ce passer mais le renard préféra lécher le sang qu'il avait sur les griffes ce qui fit grimacer le jeune homme. Naruto comprit que le démon ne lui adresserait pas la parole avant la fin du repas, il attendit donc en se demandant comment Kyuubi pouvais de nourrir à l'intérieur même de son esprit.

- C'est pourtant simple, tu as mis des animaux dans cette pleine, moi j'ai juste à me servir, explique Kyuubi. Pour en revenir à ta question, ton frère est la réincarnation de Yondaime hokage, il a sa puissance. Le vieux pervers est ici pour vérifier que tout va bien avec moi.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils viennent de me faire ? Demanda Naruto.

- T'es vraiment pas futé pour ne pas savoir qu'ils viennent tout simplement de débloquer la barrière qui t'empêchait d'utiliser mon chakra.

- Et qu'est ce que ça va faire ?

- Tu pourra utiliser ma force, déclara Kyuubi en cherchant autre chose à se mettre sous la dent. Et...un jour tu pourra peut être m'invoqué comme le faisait ton ancien toi.

Naruto réfléchit longtemps si bien qu'il revint à lui sans s'en rendre compte alors que le démon attrapait un sanglier pour en faire son désert. Son frère était assis à ses côtés dans le fauteuil, Sasuke le regardait de loin et Jiraiya lisait un magasine osé. Son frère lui demanda si il se sentait bien et Naruto lui expliqua qu'il venait de discuter avec Kyuubi qui, entre parenthèse, "mangeait comme un dégueulasse".

- C'est tout ? Demanda son frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Naruto.

- Non...TU M'A FAIT MAL ESPECE DE FOU ! Hurla le cadet en tirant sur la cravate de son frère pour l'ammener à sa taille.

- Désolé, si je t'avais dit tout ça tu ne nous aurais pas laissé faire. Et Sasuke nous à dit clairement que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui comprend bien les choses.

- Saaaaaaaaasuuuuuukeeeeeee, grogna Naruto. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul tandit que le vieu s'approcha pour envoyer Naruto dans un fauteuil.

-Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement petit,


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

La mi-juin était arrivée et la bande décida d'aller se reposer quelques temps au bord de la mer afin de mettre les choses en ordre dans leurs têtes. Ils iraient dans l maison de vacances des jumeaux qui était installée au bord de plage sans voisin.

Mel était avec Lyu dans la chambre de celle-ci qui semblait d'humeur morose, apparemment une énième dispute avec Kiba avait éclatée et plus poussée que les précédentes. Mel s'occupa quasiment seule de préparer la valise de son amie qui avait la tête perdue dans les nuages où qui, soudainement se mettaient à parler toute seule. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Le téléphone portable de Mel sonna et elle décrocha aussitôt :

- Mel ? S'était Shikamaru. Où es-tu ? Ca va ?

- Shika, soupira sa jumelle avec un petit sourire, je suis avec Lyu et tout va bien.

- T'aurais pu me le dire ! Cria le jeune homme. Il raccrocha aussitôt apparemment en colère. Mel sourit doucement en retournant à sa tâche.

Neji soupira une énième fois, comment Mel pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle ne le touchait presque plus ? Et puis pourquoi Shikamaru ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis quelques temps ? Il avait toujours su que les jumeaux étaient proches mais à ce point ça devenait plus compliqué. Il regarda la photo qu'il avait prise de Mel quelque temps avant, elle souriait, elle était tellement jolie quand elle n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer. Quand elle avait la même expression que son frère il avait l'impression qu'il sortait avec Shikamaru. L'horreur pour ainsi dire. Parfois il se demandait si il ne sortait pas avec elle pour se rapprocher de Shikamaru mais il n'avait jamais ressentit quoi que ce soit pour le Nara. Et si il était homosexuel ? Non, c'était normal, qu'à son âge il se pose la question mais c'était très peu probable. Ce soir il ferait venir Mel et il lui en parlerait, elle était compréhensive et, puisqu'elle avait eu des rapports homosexuels elle pourrait certainement l'éclairer. Elle était sa petite amie après tout, il pouvait bien lui en parler à elle. Et si elle ne savait pas il n'aurait qu'à se tourner vers les seuls homo qu'il connaissait, à savoir Naruto et Sasuke.

Mel était repartie chez elle, laissant Lyu toute seule à la demande de celle-ci. Kiba était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils devaient discuter :

- Tu sais Lyu, je...je crois que nous deux ça ne marche plus des masses pour le moment, lui avait dit le jeune homme.

- Je crois qu'on devrait stopper pour le moment, proposa Lyu, le temps qu'on fasse le tri. Avec tout ce qui se passe, nos dons, mon démon, les combats...

- Mais dès que tout sera arrangé on retentera, accorda Kiba. Tu sais je n'ai aucun doute quant à mes sentiments pour toi, mais il est vrai que faire une pause est une bonne idée.

Les deux adolescents se firent un câlin puis Kiba repartit, Laissant un baiser au coin des lèvres de Lyu qui sourit légèrement. C'était mieux qu'ils se séparent, ça leur permettrait de se retrouver dans de meilleures conditions.

Shikamaru n'était pas du tout enchanté de savoir que sa soeur allait passer la nuit chez Neji il ne lui fit pas savoir, aujourd'hui encore on lui avait dit qu'il se comportait comme un petit ami possessif plutôt que comme un frère. Qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait si il tenait autant sa soeur ? Temari lui avait dit que celle qu'il cherchait n'était pas loin et que, si il aimait, rien n'était impossible. Il n'avait pas compris et elle lui avait carrément dit que Mel et lui étaient plus proches que des frères et soeur. D'accord il arrivait, parfois, qu'il dorme avec sa soeur mais qu'est- ce que ça prouvait ? Rien du tout !

Neji accueillit sa petite amie avec le sourire mais il ne se fit pas d'illusion, il savait qu'elle ressentait sa peur. Ce fut d'ailleurs la jeune femme qui lui conseilla de s'asseoir et de se détendre, que peu importe ce qu'il avait à dire elle ne le tuerait pas. Ce fut elle aussi qui se chargea des boissons, elle se mit dans le fauteuil face à lui et attendit qu'il vide son sac. Il hésita longtemps, ne trouvant pas ses mots, étant gêné de dire ça à la soeur de Shikamaru. Elle lui proposa de parler d'autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente près mais il refusa, il fallait que ça sorte. Comment aborder le sujet avec elle ? Leur relation n'était pas vieille et il allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui changerait sa vie à lui et leurs relations. Deux mois à tout casser, quelque chose de court même si ça avait été génial. Il prit son courage à deux mais et baissa la tête de peur de la voir souffrir :

- Je trouve ton frère très mignon, déclara t-il d'une petite voix.

Un long silence s'instaura, qu'est ce qu'elle allait penser ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait dire et qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Il l'entendit bouger mais n'osa toujours pas relever les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, il la sentit s'approcher de lui et s'agenouiller en posant une main sur les siennes. De son autre main elle lui releva le menton et plongea ses yeux d'un noir profond dans les abîmes océan du jeune homme. Un instant il cru qu'elle allait vérifier en allant dans son esprit mais elle n'en fit rien :

- Tu penses être gay, constatât-elle avec un léger sourire, elle n'avait pas l'air si triste que ça finalement. Et en plus tu flashe sur MON Shika, son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu, elle ne se moquait pas, elle trouvait cela amusant c'est tout. Tu veux que je vérifie ? Demanda t-elle.

- Comment ? Interrogea t-il, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche en montant sur lui en amazone, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la fit passer en dessous, elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et il ouvrit son chemisier, il ne toucha pas sa poitrine, ce qu'elle trouva étrange, d'ordinaire il s'attardait sur ce détail. Elle le repoussa doucement et se releva l'air un peu perdu, elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et souffla un grand coup. Neji la regarda, se demandant si elle pleurait puis il se rendit compte que leur étreinte ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit tout en refermant son chemisier :

- Je crois bien que tu aime les hommes, lui dit-elle.

Neji le savait, elle avait tout manigancé, elle avait fait attention à ce qu'il faisait et avait compris que la poitrine était ce qui la différenciait le plus des hommes. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas penser qu'il s'était servi d'elle, c'était faux et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

- Cesses de penser tu m'empêche de réfléchir, râla t-elle.

Et voilà, elle reprenait la même expression que son frère ! Les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration. Elle soupira doucement et se leva, les mains sur es hanches.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour mon frère ? Demanda t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Neji sursauta, il le savait bien qu'elle finirait par le lui demander mais il n'osa pas répondre, il ne savais pas pourquoi, comme si il ne voulais pas blesser la jeune femme, elle avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et il l'entendit crier qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme deviendrait un rival potentiel. La porte se referma avant que Neji n'ait pu réagir, dès qu'il eut compris il courut après Mel qui sautait déjà de toit en toit pour retourner chez elle. Il n'eut pas la force de la suivre et il se voyait mal se retrouver face à Shikamaru qui lui mettrait sur la gueule pour avoir rompu avec Mel.

Mel fit volte face au moment de rentrer chez elle mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir la fille aux cheveux rouges, à la solde d'Orochimaru se retrouva devant elle, elle était blessée et perdait beaucoup de sang.

- Je t'en pris...Ne le laisse pas me retrouver, furent les seule paroles que lui dit cette fille avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Mel la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle l'emmena dans la maison, il n'y avait personne. Elle porta la jeune femme inconsciente jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit, elle allait appeler l'hôpital mais la blessée la supplia de ne pas le faire. Mel n'avait plus le choix, elle devrait s'en occuper elle même. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait comme bandage et désinfectant, depuis qu'ils étaient ninja, Shikamaru et elle, leur père leur avait enseigné comment se soigner.

Mel décida de ne parler de la jeune femme à personne et de la garder dans sa chambre pour le moment. Autant ne mettre personne en danger, si elle se trompait sur cette étrangère elle serait la seule à prendre des risques, pas question qu'il arrive quelque chose aux autres.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :

Mel se tenait au chevet de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, elle venait de lui changer ses bandages et elle attendait de savoir comment cette jeune femme en était venue à lui demander e l'aide. D'ailleurs, avant tout, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande son prénom. La blessée se réveilla et grimaça lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever. Elle regarda la Nara fixement, son regard semblait perdu.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Demanda Mel en se levant. L'autre acquiesça et Mel partit à la cuisine où Shikamaru s'était installé avec un bouquin de cuisine. Apparemment il se mettait aux taches ménagères, le miracle s'était accompli ! Mel partit dans le frigo pour prendre un verre de lait et une part de gâteau qu'elle avait fait la veille. Shikamaru li lança un regard interrogateur mais ne posa aucune question. Il savait mieux que quiconque que sa soeur détestait parler de ses ruptures qu'elles soient faciles ou pas. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Il tenta d'infiltrer l'esprit de sa soeur mais il devait se l'avouer, il était nul pour les techniques de ce genre, tout autant que sa soeur était nulle dans la manipulation des ombres.

Mel était de retour dans sa chambre et attendit que sa protégée ait terminé de manger avant de lui poser des questions.

- Je m'appel Tayuya, déclara la fille au cheveux rouge, je ne me souviens plus de mon nom de famille.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée de chez Orochimaru ? Demanda la Nara.

- Parce que nous ne sommes que ses pantins, fut la seule réponse de Tayuya. Bien sûr les autres n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir aussi facilement, j'ai eu de la chance que l'élite n'était pas là.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu vas rester ici le temps qu'il faudra, de toute façon, comme tu es une kunoichi tu pourras sûrement nous aider.

- Merci, sourit Tayuya. Tu t'appel Mellyssa Nara c'est bien ça ?

Mel acquiesça en faisant une légère grimace à l'entente de son prénom, elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Elles furent interrompues par Shikamaru qui appelait sa soeur depuis le rez de chaussée. Elle descendit pour constater avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Neji. Shikamaru avait l'air un peu énervé mais rien de plus. La jeune femme invita Neji à venir dans le jardin avec elle. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne rompe le silence :

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit, et j'ai aussi réfléchit à mes sentiments pour toi.

- Tu m'aimes encore ? Supposa Mel sans même le regarder.

- C'est vrai que je t'aime beaucoup lus que n'importe qui, plus même que ton frère...Et j'aimerais que tes sentiments pour moi grandissent avec le temps.

- Neji, soupira Mel, tu as avouer aimer Shikamaru et...Même si ç peut paraître étrange moi aussi je l'aime. Je ne sais pas si une relation avec toi serait la meilleure idée.

Elle se tourna vers les roses du jardin et en caressa les pétales. Elle soupira à nouveau, elle soupirait bien trop souvent à son goût. Elle fut submergée par le souvenir de leur dernier week-end à la plage :

- Tu te souviens, en avril nous sommes tous partit au bord de mer, raconta t-elle à Neji. Nous étions trois couples et au final Lyu et Kiba se détestent, Shika et Tema veulent passer à autre chose et nous...nous...

Neji remarqua qu'elle tremblait doucement en hoquetant légèrement, elle pleurait. Il l'attira contre lui et la blottit contre son torse. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait le plus, quand elle devenait fragile. Quand elle avait besoin de lui. Pour ça il aurait abandonné son attirance pour Shikamaru. Mel s'agrippa à sa chemise afin qu'ils restent ainsi plus longtemps. Elle cessa de trembler et glissa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Shikamaru observait la scène de l'une des fenêtres de la maison, il ferma les yeux et baissa tristement la tête, il n'y avait rien à espérer. Mel serait plus heureuse auprès d'un autre, c'était évident, logique. Mais pour une fois la logique l'énervait, il frappa rageusement dans une porte qui vola en éclat. Encore des problèmes ! Mel raccompagna Neji jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Shikamaru remarque qu'ils se faisaient la bise. Il s'appuya sur l'arcade de la porte qu'il venait de fracasser et attendit que sa soeur vienne le voir, elle souriait tout doucement :

- Neji est partagé entre nous deux, avoua t-elle. Il m'aime beaucoup mais il a aussi des sentiments pour toi.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux bien trop surpris par ce que sa soeur lui disait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Neji pouvait avoir une attirance quelconque pour les mecs, surtout pas pour lui. Sa soeur repartit encore ans le frigo et prépara un sandwich salade, concombre, oeuf, tomates et beurre de cacahuète pas dessus le pain. Il fit une légère grimace, elle avait vraiment des goûts étranges. Elle se mit à table et commença à manger, il s'assit en face d'elle :

- On dort à deux ce soir ? Demanda t-il. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça gaiement. Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu avais hébergé cette fille ? Demanda t-il en se servant à boire.

Mel avala difficilement, le beurre de cacahuète ne se mariait pas facilement aux tomates.

- Elle est repartie pendant que tu était dehors, elle te remercie mais elle dit avoir trop profité de ta gentillesse et qu'elle savait où aller, annonça Shikamaru. Je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends mieux que n'importe qui.

- Shika...Pourquoi sommes nous sur cette terre ? C'est quoi la raison de notre naissance ?

- C'est toi l'experte pour ce genre de chose mais...Je penses que nous avons quelque chose à accomplir, un destin à mener, une guerre à gagner. La raison de notre naissance est similaire à notre raison de vivre, ajouta t-il. Moi je sais que ce qui me fait vivre c'est toi, mon devoir est de te protéger et de te voir heureuse. Quitte à tout sacrifier, tant que tu vas bien c'est bon.

- Shika... C'est pas la peine de vouloir me faire plaisir, sourit Mel.

- Je suis du genre à mentir ?

- Non, accorda Mel. Au fait...Il est arrivé quoi à la poret .

- Ne me force pas à mentir, sourit le jeune homme.

Jiraiya et Tsunade étaient tranquillement installés dans le bureau de la femme :

- Alors comme ça tu as enfin retrouvé le village de la feuille, réfléchit la femme. Il y à beaucoup de travaux à faire ?

- Pas mal, il n'y à pas d'électricité, c'est rester comme au temps du dernier hokage.

- Le septième si je ne m'abuse, réfléchit Tsunade. Shichidaime... Il n'aura pas fait long feu avant que les ninjas ne se mêlent aux gens normaux. Bien, de toute façon le gouvernement s'allie à notre cause, nous aurons donc une aide financière. Après cette guerre des shinobis il nous faudra élire le chef du village. Le plus puissant d'entre nous.

- Alala ils ont bien de la chance les nouveaux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parcequ'ils vont en vacances ! parcequ'ils sont encore innocents et inconscients de la grandeur du danger !

- Jiraiya, l'appela Tsunade d'une voix douce, juste cette nuit redeviens comme eux, elle arborait un sourire coquin.

- Tu as des arguements convainquant ! sourit l'homme.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Les jeunes shinobis arrivèrent à destination à Juan-les-pins, dans le sud de la France en avion. Une fois arrivée Mel courut comme une dératée en criant "Ruben" à tue-tête. Tout le monde la suivit jusqu'à la piscine où elle sauta littéralement sur un jeune homme qui perdit l'équilibre, les faisant tomber tout les deux à l'eau. Shikamaru aida sa soeur à se hisser hors de l'eau et lui mit sa veste sur son tee-shirt blanc devenu transparent :

- Je vois que t'es en pleine forme, sourit les jeune homme qui sortait de l'eau.

- Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! S'exclama Mel. Ca fait long depuis le mois d'avril !

- Elle n'arrêtes pas de parler de toi depuis au moins trois jour, sourit Shikamaru en serrant la main de Ruben. Le jeune homme sourit comme si il le savait parfaitement et comme si il était habitué à avoir Mel collée dans son dos qui s'exclamait qu'il était son "Ptit Con Adoré".

Les jumeaux expliquèrent que Mel et Ruben s'étaient connus grâce au net et, qu'en venant dans le sud elle l'avait rencontré. Le père du jeune homme état devenu le gardien de leur villa.

Lyu resta près de sa meilleure amie, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec Kiba, après tout ils venaient de rompre. D'ailleurs elle se demanda comment Mel pouvait rester aussi calme en compagnie de Neji. Les deux filles étaient dans la cuisine car la Nara avait tenu à préparer le repas elle même.

- Dis-moi, Mel, comment fais tu pour rester aussi sereine après une rupture ? Demanda Lyu.

- L'amour ne m'est pas favorable, fut la seule réponse de la Nara.

Lyu ne parla plus de sentiments sous les conseils de Kuo qui ressentait que Mel n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce genre de choses. C'était quelque chose de compliqué l'amour, on le disait beau mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire mal...

Les garçons étaient autour de la piscine, certains, comme Kiba et Naruto, plongeaient comme des fous, Shikamaru était allongé sur une chaise longue et lisait un magasine qui devait certainement appartenir à sa soeur. Neji s'installa près du Nara :

- Tu sais Shikamaru, commença t-il, Mel t'en a certainement déjà parlé mais... Je... Je ressens quelques sentiments envers toi...Qui dépassent la simple amitié.

Shikamaru ferma son magazine et regarda son ami dans les yeux :

- Neji, très franchement, je ne ressens rien pour toi à ce niveau là, répondit Shikamaru.

Les deux adolescents ne se dirent plus un mot durant un long moment, et Shikamaru fixa le ciel mais lorsqu'il baissa la tête les lèvres de Neji s'emparèrent des siennes.

Mel revenait à la piscine avec Lyu quand elle vit son frère et Neji qui s'embrassaient, elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais elle trouva la seule force de courir loin de cette scène.

Shikamaru poussa violement Neji et il dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa soeur, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il se leva, et, chose rare il se mit à courir pour rattraper sa soeur. Elle était enfermée dans une des salles de bains, il l'entendait taper rageusement sur un des murs. Il frappa doucement à la porte mais tout ce qu'il reçu c'est qu'elle lui cria de dégager avant qu'elle ne s'énerve et qu'elle ne commette des meurtres. Il resta là mais elle l'insultait, lui et tout les hommes. Il comprit au son de sa voix qu'elle était totalement énervée mais elle ne pleurait pas pour autant. Ruben arriva et fit signe à Shikamaru de le laisser un peu avec Mel afin qu'il puisse la calmer un peu et avoir pourquoi elle était aussi furieuse, quoi que, s'était légitime. Son ex embrassant son propre frère, il avait de quoi péter un câble. Shikamaru accorda de laisser les deux amis seul à seul. A son grand étonnement dès que Ruben demanda à Mel de lui ouvrir elle le tira dans la pièce et reclaqua aussitôt la porte.

- Alors tu m'expliques ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ne joue pas à ça ! Tu me connais ! Peut-être mieux que je me connais moi même.

- D'accord mais t'en prendre à Shika c'est peu être un peu fort, sourit Ruben, si ça se trouve il ne voulait pas se faire embrasser, surtout pas par Neji.

- Comment aurais tu réagit à ma place toi ? Demanda la jeune femme en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ruben ne répondit pas, se contentant de recueillir Mel qui était venue se blottir dans ses bras.

- Ta vie est trop compliquée, plaisanta le jeune homme. Elle rit doucement avant de se relever :

- On va profiter de nos vacances ? Sourit Mel en traînant le jeune homme qui leva les yeux au ciel avec, toujours, ce léger sourire.

Mel partit voir Lyu et, au passage, poussa Neji dans la piscine tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Le Hyuuga ne dit rien, jugeant que Mel venait de lancer le début des hostilités. Quoi qu'il doutait qu'il pouvait faire le poids face à elle.

Shikamaru appela discrètement Ruben qui lui expliqua que Mel avait légèrement été choqué par son baiser avec Neji, mais ne lui dit pas que Mel l'aimait.

-Tu sais que je ne veux pas faire de mal à ma soeur, tu le sais toi ! Lui dit Shikamaru.

- Ouais je le sais...t'as une vie compliqués, sourit encore le jeune homme. Mais pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à ta soeur ?

- T'es con ou quoi ! Je ne vais pas dire à ma SOEUR que je suis AMOUREUX d'elle !

- Mais tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

- Si !

Shikamaru regardait Ruben du coin de l'oeil, en plus d'être son ami il était son confident, le fait qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent les aidaient à se parler plus facilment...Et Ruben était doué pour déceler les sentiments des autres, il avait d'ailleur compris très vite que Shikamaru resentait pas mal de choses envers Mel.

- T'es butté comme mec ! Râla Ruben. Je me doute que c'est compliqué mais quand même ! Attends le bon moment et essais d'ammener le sujet !

Shikamaru resta silencieux mais Ruben doutait qu'il soit en train de réfléchir à leur conversation, la seule personne qui pourrait convaincre Shikamaru pour qu'il change d'avais était sa soeur mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit un autre que Shikamaru qui lui avoue tout.

Les jeunes partirent à la plage, malheureusement pour le pauvre Ruben qui dut courir plus vite que la normale pour échapper à deux furies qui voulaient absolument le jeter à l'eau. Naruto se joignit au combat pour emmener Mel dans l'eau. Malheureusement pour elle Naruto était très rapide et plus fort qu'elle. Quand il la jeta à l'eau elle se retint à son tee-shirt et l'entraîna dans la chute.

- NAAARUUUUTOOOOOO ! Grogna Mel en mettant ses bras devant sa poitrine pour cause de tee-shirt blanc devenu transparent.

- J'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Pleura Naruto en se tassant de plus en plus. Sasuke bondit sur Naruto pour le remettre à l'eau tandis que Shikamaru se chargeait de sa soeur.

Au final tout le monde termina trempé de la tête aux pieds et Shikamaru prêta son tee-shirt noir à sa soeur restant torse nu, pour le plus grand plaisir des filles qui les croisèrent lorsqu'ils rentraient dans la villa. Lyu et Kiba étaient réconciliés après deux semaines de pause et se donnaient la main.

Après avoir pris une douche et avoir revêtus leurs pyjamas tout le monde partit se coucher :

- Je dors avec Ruben ! Annonça joyeusement Mel.

Shikamaru fixa sa soeur, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille comme ça, un long tee-shirt appartenant à son frère avec un short par dessous sans compter ses couettes et le nounours qu'elle tenait négligemment dans la main.

- J'ai pas dis oui ! Râla Ruben.

- Mais je vais te forcer à le dire ! Déclara Mel avec un ton proche du sadisme.

- D'accord, soupira Ruben, tu dors avec moi...Mais tu ne me viole pas !

- Promis juré ! Acquiesça la Nara.

Lyu et Kiba avaient déjà disparut, ils voulaient certainement profiter de leur réconciliation. Neji pensa que, comme il était dans la chambre à côté de celle de Kiba, il devrait mettre des boules - kies.

Shikamaru trouvait qu'il faisait bien trop chaud dans sa chambre et il se décida à aller au bord de la piscine afin de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Quand il arriva à l'extérieur il remarqua Neji, assis sur le toit, qui fixait les étoiles. Shikamaru ignora superbement son ami, devait-il encore l'appeler comme ça ?

Ruben dormait profondément à présent, le dos contre le buste de Mel qui le tenait contre elle, un peu comme une grande soeur qui voudrait empêcher les cauchemars de son frère. La jeune fille repensa à sa journée plutôt mouvementée. Elle avait du mal à savoir quoi penser, elle aimait beaucoup Neji et, dans un sens elle avait du mal à prendre leur "rivalité" au sérieux, c'était stupide puisque Shikamaru n'avait jamais eut aucun penchant pour les hommes. En même temps c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé de Neji.

- C'est pas bon de réfléchir avant de dormir, pensa t-elle.

Elle se détacha de Ruben et sortit à pas feutrés de la chambre pour aller se rafraîchir les idées. Elle alla à la piscine, prise dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua ni Neji qui était sur le toit, ni Shikamaru allongé sur une chaise longue. Elle s'approcha du bord de la piscine et se laissa tomber dedans.

Shikamaru se releva d'un bond quand il vit sa soeur se laisser tomber à l'eau. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle n'allait pas se suicider tout de même ?

Neji tourna violement la tête et vit Mel qui se laissait tomber. C'était de sa faute si elle voulait mourir ! Il sauta au bas de son perchoir.

Les deux garçons plongèrent afin de récupérer Mel qui remonta d'elle même à la surface, lorsqu'ils remontèrent à leur tour elle leva un sourcil pour noter son incompréhension.

- Vous aviez besoin de vous rafraîchir les idées aussi ? Interrogea t-elle naïvement.

Son frère la pris dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement, il l'emmena là où s'était moins profond mais la garda contre lui.

Neji regarda ses amis avec un léger sourire, un sourire triste. Contrairement à ce que Mel lui avait dit il n'était pas un rival...Elle lui était supérieure dans le coeur de Shikamaru. Le Hyuuga sortit de l'eau et partit se coucher, il avait enfin les réponses à ses questions.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

Après avoir accompagné Ruben au collège, puisqu'il avait cours jusqu'à fin juin, les sept amis décidèrent d'aller se balader dans le petit bois qui se situait tout près. Les filles étaient deux pas devant les garçons afin de pouvoir faire des grands gestes idiots sans assommer leurs amis. Akamaru couina doucement et Kiba attrapa les deux filles par le col pour les tirer en arrière, deux kunais tombèrent là où les filles auraient du se trouver si Kiba ne les avaient pas empêché d'avancer.

- Ouais on est attaqué ! Déclara Lyu sous un ton ironique. Youuupi...

- Tu l'as dit, se plaignit Shikamaru. Plus malchanceux que nous tu meures.

Shikamaru et Mel se mirent dos à dos, Lyu fit de même avec Neji et Naruto tandis que Kiba et Sasuke empoignaient un kunai.

- Pff si c'est pas pathétique ! S'exclama une voix féminine parmi les arbres. Nous envoyé tout les trois pour anéantir cette vermine.

- Tais toi, personne ne peut discuter les ordres d'Orochimaru-sama ! La reprit une voix d'homme. Allez on y va ! Deidara à toi !

Une sorte de balle tomba entre les apprentis Shinobis qui furent séparés par l'explosion. Shikamaru attrapa sa soeur et la maintint contre lui et encaissa l'atterrissage à sa place. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Pas encore, pas sous ses yeux.

Kiba aida Lyu à se relever, Sasuke était à côté d'eux et faisaient face à un homme à la carrure impressionnante, il avait la peau bleue et des branchies, comme un requin. Il tenait une immense épée faite de ce qui semblait être des écailles, il avait l'air bien plus menaçant que leurs autres adversaires.

Les deux Nara de remirent sur leur pieds avant qu'une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges ne frappe violement Mel qui fut propulsée plus loin. Shikamaru riposta mais son adversaire se volatilisa. Il fut frappé par l'arrière mais il fut réceptionné par sa soeur.

Naruto et Neji se tenaient devant une femme blonde, elle tendit la main vers eux avec un sourire sadique, les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'il y avait une sorte de bouche dans la paume de sa main. Naruto fonça tête baisée mais il percuta quelque chose de dur, un mur. Un mur fait d'argile. Alors qu'il allait repasser à l'attaque le mur explosa sous les rires de ses adversaires. Neji activa son byukugan, deux oiseaux d'argiles fonçaient sur lui par derrière, il les évita avec facilité puis fondit sur la femme qui cessa soudainement de rire, elle se concentrait.

Kiba utilisa sa technique de l'imitation de la bête, ne voulant pas que Akamaru prenne part au combat pour le moment. Il fonça à toute vitesse sur le requin, Sasuke l'imita en utilisant son chidori qui faisait plus de bruit que de coutume. Lyu concentrait son chackra afin de le mélanger à celui de Kuo. Kiba de prit un coup d'épée dans les jambes, ce qui lui déchira son pantalon et de la peau, il cria avant que l'homme ne le jette sur Sasuke qui esquiva de justesse. Le Uchiha fut intercepté et le requin le jeta contre un arbre, il y eut un craquement. Il était mal retombé et il s'était cassé le bras. Les marques sur les joues de Lyu commencèrent à se faire montrer, elle empoigna un shuriken et fonça droit sur l'ennemi, il tenta de l'attraper mais elle accéléra soudainement se mettant à courir à quatre pattes, elle le percuta sur le flanc gauche et lui enfonça son kunai dans le ventre, il y eut un bruit métallique :

- Je ne sors pas sans armure, ricana l'adversaire en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour lui asséner un coup de genou au visage. La jeune fille retomba dans un massif de ronces qui l'égratignèrent douloureusement. Elle hurla.

Mel regardait le corps sonné de son frère, il ne l'avait que trop protégé durant toutes ces années, c'était son tour maintenant ! Elle se concentra, elle voulait semer le trouble chez son adversaire en pénétrant son esprit mais, alors qu'elle allait y parvenir quelque chose de visqueux la maintint collée contre un arbre. Une toile d'araignée. Elle releva les yeux pour voir un type à six bras, brun et la peau basanée. Plutôt mignon si on aimait les araignées.

« Vas-y Kurenai, sourit le type. Moi je vais m'amuser avec cet emmerdeur. A ce moment il fut violement percuté par un nouvel arrivant. Mel n'en revint pas, il s'agissait de son père. Elle se demanda comment il avait su, il intercepta sa pensée et répondit à voix haute qu'il avait reçut la mission de les suivre.

Pendant ce temps Neji se faisait ensevelir par de l'argile, lui le géni aux yeux de tout les shinobis, lui qui maîtrisait son chackra mieu que personne il allait mourrir là, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour Lyu, sa petite soeur ni même pour les jumeaux qu'il aimait autant l'un que l'autre.

Naruto sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience quand il entendit le renard lui parler :

- Petit...utilise moi...

- non, je mettrais les autres en danger.

- Je ne ferai aucun mal à tes amis, mais laisse moi sortir de ton corps.

- NON ! » Hurla Naruto. Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux la femme allait lui lancer une bombe, il voulait bouger mais il n'y parvenait pas, il vit sa dernière heure venir mais quelque chose de chaud le recouvrir, il se sentait si bien dans cette chaleur, il se sentait tellement apaisé qu'il aurait pu s'endormir si les circonstances avaient étaient différentes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un petit renard à ses côtés, un petit renard à neufs queues qui bondit sur leur adversaire. L'animal était entouré d'un chackra rouge extrêmement puissant.

Kiba était dans un état critique, l'épée du requin l'ayant atteint au ventre, Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger. Lyu se retrouvait seule devant son adversaire ses blessures faites par les ronces guérissaient rapidement grâce à Kuo. Elle fixait l'homme à la peau bleue, il était bien plus grand et plus large qu'elle. Très bien. Elle recommença à tourner autour de lui, ralentit puis accéléra immédiatement pour le percuter de face, il fut propulsé contre un arbres, elle attrapa plusieurs shuriken qu'elle lança et qui atteignirent la cible.

Shikamaru s'était réveillé et combattait la femme ninja tendis que son père se chargeait de l'homme araignée. Mel tentait de s'échapper de la toile d'araignée, elle n'y arrivait pas, comme si ces fils étaient composés de chackra. Si elle ne pouvait pas détruire la toile elle pouvait détruire l'arbre. Elle devait concentrer son chakra dans ses mains et ses pieds et le relâcher contre le tronc. Le père des jumeaux utilisa le Kage nui, son ombre se divisa en plusieurs parties qui sortirent du sol pour former des lances. L'homme araignée évita mais il se plia soudainement en deux en se maintenant la tête. D'ailleurs toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux firent de même. Kurenai était parvenue à plonger Mel et Shikamaru dans une illusion.

Kyuubi se passait les pattes sur les oreilles en couinant. Il était venu se blottir contre Naruto qui était évanoui. Neji tenait de faire le vide mais c'était compliqué, il venait de comprendre que les cris venaient de l'intérieur même de sa tête. Ca ne pouvait en être autrement puisqu'il était encore dans son concon d'argile. Une seule personne pouvait crier ainsi après Shikamaru et cette personne s'était Mellyssa. Il activa son byakugan puis leva les yeux vers elle, elle avait relâché beaucoup de chackra sans même s'en rendre compte et venait de pulvériser un arbre tout en continuant de pleurer et de torturer tout le monde. Shikamaru se fit frapper par son adversaire et il tomba dans l'inconscience. Mel continuait d'hurler.

- Tu crois pas que t'as été un peu fort dans l'illusion ! Demanda l'homme/araignée à Kurenai.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle tenait autant à son frère !

Shikato frappa violement son adversaire afin de protéger sa fille qui venait de tomber, elle aussi, dans l'inconscience. Les cris stoppèrent automatiquement, mais ils furent remplacés par des larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Lyu blessa le requin au visage ce qui le mit en colère, il la propulsa au loin et la frappa dans un rythme rapide, la jeune fille commençait à perdre conscience lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Kiba qui utilisait la technique des crocs tranchant, il percuta Kisame mais, du à ses blessures il s'écroula automatiquement. La voix de Kuo l'appela à l'intérieur d'elle même :

-Petiote, laisses-moi sortir...Laisses moi ton corps, annonça la démone.

- Non ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable ! Alors tu restes où tu es !

- Penses tu que tu ais le choix ? Si te ne me laisses pas faire tout tes amis seront mort avant midi. Endors-toi.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 :

Lyu se laissa faire et s'endormit grâce au chackra de son ancètre, un chackra bleu vert. C'était si doux, si chaud, comme si elle prenait un bain, si bien que son esprit fini par se fermer laissant le champ libre à Kuo.

Kisame se retrouvait devant Lyu qui se transformait peu à peu en coyote, les crocs poussèrent elle se mit à quatre pattes, la transformation fut achevée.

- Maintenant laisses moi te dire que je vais te faire vivre l'enfer, grogna Kuo, un filet de bave coulant de sa gueule.

Elle déploya son chakra ce qui lui fit prendre une taille hors du commun face à un Kisame abasourdit face à ce démon qui était près à le bouffer. Il tenta une attaque avec son épée mais il reçu un violent coup de griffe qui passa à travers son armure faisant couler le sang à flots, ce qui exita au plus au point le démon coyote.

Naruto tenta de se relever et de reprendre ses esprits, si il comprenait bien la situation il venait d'invoquer Kyuubi. Mais pourquoi un démon aussi puissant était aussi petit ? Il ne comprenait pas. Le renard enfonça ses crocs dans le bras de son adversaire. lorsque la femme tenta de se défendre une des neufs queues du renard lui fouetta le visage la faisant reculer et trébucher contre la racine d'un arbre. Il enfonça ensuite ses griffes dans le coups de la kunoichi qui ne parvenait plus à bouger tant son corps était endoloris, elle ne pouvait plus laisser échapper d'argile de ses main, étant trop faible pour malaxer son chackra.

Les jumeaux se reveillèrent peu à peu, ils allaient se relever mais quelque chose les immobilisa, encore une toile de chackra. La kunoichi adverse lança plusieurs kunai vers eux, les adolescents fermèrent les yeux près à mourrir quand quelque chose de chaud se mit à couler sur leurs visages. Du sang. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, leur père se tenait face à eux du sang sortant de sa bouche, il souriait.

Shikato était au travail, dans le petit magazin informatique qu'il avait monté lui même, il avait dix-neufs ans et avait récemment abandonné la vie de ninja, sa petite amie n'étant pas faite pour vivre auprès d'un shinobi. Elle était venu lui rendre visite et il lui vait fait sa demande en marriage ce même jour où il avait fait plus de bénéfices que d'habitude. A peine leur mariage fut il consommé qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ainsi ils se préparèrent tranquillement, il agrandit son magazin qui devint une petite entreprise, grâce aux fonds que lui avait accordé Jiraiya-sama. Lors d'une visite médicale sa femme et lui apprirent qu'elle attendaient des faux-jumeaux mais qu'ils grandissaient plus vite que la normale. Il comprit que ses enfants seraient des shinobis et decida qu'à leur naissance il scellerait leur dons héréditaire grâce à la technique qu'avait crée un ninja. A sept-mois de grossesse Lili fut transportée à la maternité, le travail avait commencé, en deux heures Mellyssa Nara vu le jour, il fallu que les médecins lui tapent sur les fesses pour qu'elle cri, une heure plus tard Shikamaru vint à son tour, après avoir vaguement crié il s'endormit. Un féneiant de naissance, avait sourit Shikato.

Son entreprise lui demandait beaucoup de temps mais il se dévouait comme il pouvait à ses enfants, Mellyssa commançait à peine à marcher qu'elle aimait déjà l'accompager au jardin pour s'occuper des plantes, Shikamaru ayant l'esprit trop vif pour un enfant de son âge, ils lui firent passer des tests qui dévoilèrent un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la normale. Leur entrée à la maternelle ne les enchantaient pas mais la fille y découvrit la passion de la peinture sur vétements et Shikamaru comment aggacer les professeurs. Les jumeaux étaient très différents dans leur jeune âge puis vint l'école primaire où ils rencontrèrent Lucie. Mellyssa avait subit un choc en se faisant kidnappée, Shikato se souvenait encore de la peur qu'il avait ressentit et de la rage qui l'avait submergé ce jour là. Sa fille avait commencée à changer, les visites chez le psycologue ne l'interessaient pas plus que ça et elle recommença une vie normale quand elle cessa d'y aller et qu'elle construisit elle même son "plan de vie". Shikamaru prenait soin de sa soeur, ils se rapprochaient beaucoup tout les deux. Le collège arriva, les jumeaux devinrent des élèves à problèmes mais leurs exellents résultats personne ne trouvait de quoi les renvoyer, Mel soutenue par son prof d'art et Shikamaru par celui de mathémariques. Naruto Kiba et Neji entrèrent dans la vie de ses enfants, aussi bien pour le meilleur que pour le pire.

Les jumeaux, malgrès l'adolescence, ne se quittaient pas, il avit trouvé ça plutôt inquiétant. Jusqu'à ce que Temari ne montre le bout de son nez et que Sasuke fasse de même. Voir ses enfants en couple le rassurait mais au fond, ça retardait juste l'échéance, il savait depuis longtemps maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de fraternité. Au fond ça lui faisait mal de voir leurs regards discrets se tourner vers leur moitié, les nuits passées ensemble alors qu'ils étaient bien trop grand pour ça. Lili avait toujours dit que c'était normal "ça passera" mais la vérité était tout autre. Temari et Neji avaient été des expérience sexuelle et sentimantales, pas des amours.

Maintenant qu'il se sentait proche de la mort, il comprit que, quoi qu'il se passe, ils resteraient ses enfants. Que quoi qu'ils feraient, il les protégerait jusqu'à la mort, la mort qui arrivait d'ailleur à grand pas.

Il regarda ses deux enfants, Mel ayant les yeux troublés par les larmes et Shikamaru se débattant pour sortir de la toile. Il sentit son propre sang couler le long de son dos, les kunai ayant touché des points vitaux. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes tout au plus. Il ne regrettait rien, si ce n'est qu'il aurait aimer les avoir près de lui plus longtemps, veillez sur eux et ne mourir que lorsqu'ils seraient capables d'affronter le monde et leurs ennemis.

- Mellyssa, ne pleure pas, sourit -il à sa fille. Il faut partir un jour où l'autre.

- Papa, ne dis pas ça, on va s'en sortir ! Tout les trois !

- Non ma cherie, je vais m'éteindre ici et te laisser aux soins de Shikamaru...Tout comme je le laisse à tes soins.

- Dis pas de conneries ! T'es plus fort que tu le crois ! Grogna Shikamaru en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Que vous soyez shinobis ou pas je suis très fier de vous...Vivez comme vous le sentez et n'écoutez pas les gens, c'est le conseil que j'ai à vous donner.

- Tu peux attendre pour les conseils ! Cria sa fille. Tu vas vivre encore longtemps.

- Tu t'y connaît assez en anatomie pour savoir que des points vitaux ont été touchés, déclara Shikato. Il s'écroula respirant avec difficulté, son coueur manquant d'oxygène, son corp devenant plus lourd que d'ordinnaire. Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un dernier sourir avant de laisser le dieu de la mort venir le chercher. Laissant ses enfants se mettre en rage.

Mel consulta son frère du regard et il aquiesa elle laissa une partie de son esprit aller dans le corp de neji afin de le reveiller, elle mit du temps avant de le trouver dans son inconscient, autant celui de Shikamaru ressemblait à une bibliothèque autant celui de Neji ressemblait à une discothèque enfumée. Elle le trouva et le secoua avec force :

- Debout espèce de feignasse ! Tir au flanc ! Cria t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et la regarda les yeux exorbités :

- Qu'est ce que TU fous dans MON esprit ! L'engeula t-il.

- Je t'expliquerais ! Reveille toi et vient nous aider Shika et moi ! On ne pourra briser la toile que si on a le juuken !

Mel retrouva tout ses esprits, elle était encore près de son frère et du corp de leur père, devant eux l'homme areignée et la kunoichi des illusions s'apprétaient à porter le coup de grâce lorsque le sol se fissura entre eux.

- Vous venez de tuer un de mes meilleurs éléments, gronda une voix de femme. Il est temps de s'affronter entre ninjas expérimenté !

Mel sentit la toile d'areignée se défaire, Neji leur venait en aide. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Tsunade, la femme d'un sois-disant client de leur père.

Naruto regardait le petit renard qui venait de causer plus de dégas qu'une grenade, des arbres coupés, de cratères dans le sol et, gisant sans vie sous un tronc, la kunoichi qui manipulait l'argile. L'animal vint face à lui et dégagea un chackra rouge qui recouvrit le jeune homme et lui guerit ses blessures les plus bégnines. Naruto se releva et alla comme il pouvait porter main forte à Lyu qui, apparement venait de recevoir l'aide d' Arashi qui avait une sorte de balle de chakra dans la main. Il heurta l'homme à la peau bleu qui ne put esquiver et qui fut propulsé bien plus loin, tomba au sol et ne se releva plus.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 :

Tsunade frappa violement kurenai, une dernière fois. Elle s'occupa des blessés, ces enfants n'étaient pas encore près à ses yeux et, rien qu'en regardant Arashi raler contre Sasuke elle comprit qu'il pensait la même chose. Une fois les blessures physiques refermées elle alla aux côtés des jumeaux qui se tenaient à genoux à côté de leur père. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Shikato avec une telle séreinité sur le visage, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire, comme si il était heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli le long de sa vie. La femme sortit de ses pensées lorsque Mel frappa le sol avec rage de ses mains tachées par le sang de son géniteur. Elle serra les dents et laissa échapper un cri de rage. Tsunade comprenait, elle même avait déjà dut subir la perte de membres de sa famille.

Lyu se jeta contre Kiba elle avait eut tellemnt peur pour lui. Il se força à rire et tenta e la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Ils allèrent voir Sasuke et Naruto qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant avidement sous l'oeil ennuyé d'Arashi qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Neji se tenait près de Jiraiya, contemplant les désastres que le combat avait causé sur la forêt :

- Comment va t-on expliquer ça ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- En disant que nous sommes des shinobis, fut la seule réponse de Jiraiya. Ecoutes moi bien, les ninjas ont pu survivre en paix jusqu'à maintenant parce que, en secret, le gouvernement nous appui. Mais, les combats se faisant de plus en plus fréquents bentôt nous serons certainement dévoilés au monde entier.

- Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Interrogea Neji.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux, se posant lui-même la question. La vie des shinobis devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

Les autorités compétantes arrivèrent et on s'occupa des corps. Tsunade s'occupa de tout avec Arashi en ce qi concernait les jumeaux, la mort de leur pèr les avaient bien trop choqués pour qu'ils fassent des dépositions. Les policiers obtempérèrent et Arashi ramena les deux jeune à la villa. Il s'étonna de ne pas les voir verser de larmes, peut être avaient ils du mal à réaliser tout ce qui se passait.

- Qui va s'occuper des funerailles ? Demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

- Tsunade va s'en charger, assura Arashi. Vous deux vous devez vous ménager...

Le silence était revenu dans la voiture et à peine rentrés les jumeaux partirent dans leur chambres respectives. L'homme se tourna vers le gardien qui avait observé la scène avec un air interrogateur :

- Shikato est mort, déclara Arashi. Son interlocuteur lacha le balai qu'il tenait et leva les yeux au plafond comme si il pouvait voir les jumeaux.

- Il...Comment ?

- Vous n'etes pas sans connaitre leur condition, leur vie ninja. Il est mort au combat.

- Que vont devenir les enfants ?

- Ils vont certainement retourner chez leur mère, répondit Arashi. Je compte sur vous pour qu'ils restent au calme et qu'ils se reposent, je doit y aller.

- comment pouvez vous dire ça sans émotions ? Demanda une voix tremblante. Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir un jeune homme assez grand à la peu bi.

- les ninjas ne doivent pas laisser parraître leurs émotions, fut la seule réponse d'Arashi avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Allez le leur dire à eux ! Lui cria le jeune homme.

Mel etait accoudée à son balcon, le regard fixé sur la mer. Son père était mort sous ses yeux, elle n'avait rien pu faire, son frère avait été blessé, elle avait été impuissante. Shikamaru s'en était sortit s'en était tout autre pour son père. Elle regarda un oiseau qui vola tout près étrangement ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses joues, elle pleurait. Silencieusement, le coeur douloureux elle pleurait seule, accoudée à son balcon. Quelqu'un s'accouda à son tour auprès d'elle, elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour reconnaitre Ruben, elle resta silencieuse et il ne la forca pas à parler, il lui prit la main et la tira pour que la jeune femme se blottise contre lui, qu'elle ne soit pas seule. La tête sur l'épaule de son ami Mel laissa toutes ses larmes couler d'un coup, il lui carressa le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment n'ayant pour musique que les pleurs d'une fille qui venait de voir disparaître son père.

Shikamaru avait mit la musique à fond, fermé les volets et tourné la clef de la porte à double tour, il ne voulait voir personne et encore moins que quelqu'un le voit. Il s'assit à même le sol, dos contre le lit, les genoux rammenés sur sa poitrine, il inspira profondément pour contenir au mieu ses pleurs qui commençaient déjà à percer. Son père était mort, son modèle. Mel aurait pu y rester elle aussi, elle y avait échappé de justesse. C'en avait été autrement pour leur père. Il se souvint de ce oment, lorsque plus petit, il s'étit disputé avec Shino à la meternelle, tout les deux voulaient prouver que leur père était le meilleur.

- Le plus fort c'est mon père, murmura Shikamaru. Dans la solitude de sa chambre il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Dans le sejour Ruben rejoignit Lyu et les autres qui avaient la tête baissée en signe de respect envres le deuil de leurs amis. Il s'assit et tout le monde le regarda, comme pour avoir des nouvelles, il resta silencieux un long moment, finit par soupirer et leur expliqua que Mel venait de se murer dans le silence tout comme son frère qui s'était même enfermé dans sa chambre. Tsunade, présente auprès des jeunes shinobis soupira doucement, elle detestait cette partie dans la vie des shinobis, celle où ils devaient affronter la mort.

- Il y a parfois des moments cruels dans la vie, mais si Shikato s'est sacrifié pour ses enfants c'est bien pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la vie plus longtemps, déclara Tsunade en allant vers la fenetre. Bien sûr ils ne cicatriserons jamais vraiment mais ils vivrons avec.

- C'est dégeulasse, intervint Naruto. C'était un père génial, pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui meurt !

- Parceque tout dans ce monde est inelluctable, répondit la voix de Mel, elle les avait silencieusement rejoint, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. C'est lui qui disait ça, rien n'est du au hasard, les choses sont comme elles sont on ne peut pas les modifier.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? Demanda Lyu.

- Tsunade-sama, je veux apprendre la médecine, annonça la Nara sans même répondre à sa meilleure amie.

La femme regarda Mel sans aucune surprise, après tout c'était normal, elle venait de perdre son père au combat, elle s'était attendue à ce genre d'initiative.

- Etre ninja médical necessite beaucoup de temps pour apprendre et une exellente maîtrise du chackra, expliqua Tsunade, je veux bien te prendre à l'essaie mais si tu ne fait pas l'affaire n'insiste pas.

- On commence quand ?

- Dès que tu le souhaite.

- Dès le mois de juillet, déclara Mel. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, j'ai une très bonne maîtrise de mon chakra...autant que Neji qui utilise le juuken.

Elle repartit à l'étage en courrant dans les escaliers ils l'entendirent frapper tout doucement à une porte, celle de la chambre de son frère.

Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à faire cesser ses pleurs, il était moins solide que sa soeur au niveau emotionnel contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. On frappa doucement à la porte, il ne voulut pas ouvrir jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa soeur ne l'appel doucement. Il essuya vite-fait des yeux trempés et alla ouvrir :

- Tu me laisse entrer ? demanda sa soeur tandit qu'il barrait le passage.

Il aquiesa et s'écarta la laissant pénétrer dans son refuge, une fois qu'il eut refermé sa porte il sentit les bras de sa soeur l'enlaçant par derrière. Elle posa la tête dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas craquer davant elle mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le savait.

- Tu sais que tu peux pleurer davant moi, murmura calmement Mel. Il haussa les épaule et elle le força à se retourner, elle le regarda dans la pénombre de la pièce et attira la tête de son frère sur son épaule, il se serra contre elle et elle l'entendit renifler doucement avant qu'il ne se mette à lui confier ses pleurs. Silencieusement elle lui caressa la tête tout en laissant elle même ses larmes couler et s'éteindre sur lui.

Le soir arriva et les jumeaux ne descendirent pas pour le repas pour le plus grand malheur de leurs amis qui s'inquiétaient de leur silence. Lyu était plus touchée que les autres du fait qu'elle connaissait les jumeaux depuis plus longtemps, ils étaient quasiment de sa famille. La sonnette de la villa retentit et le père de Ruben alla ouvrir. Il revint accompagné d'une jeune femme de l'âge des jumeaux, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds avec, comme Mel, une mèche qui venait couvrir son oeil droit. Ruben se leva pour l'acceuillir tandis que les autres la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

- J'ai prit l'avion dès que j'ai su, annonça t'elle avec un accent qui indiquait qu'elle vivait dans le centre du pays. Comment vont ils ?

- Ils se sont enfermés au début de l'après midi et on ne les a plus revu, expliqua Ruben.

- Moi qui pensait que jamais ils ne serait confrontés à la vie ninja, soupira la jeune femme. Lequel des deux possède les même techniques que moi ?

- Il s'agit de Mel, annonça Tsunade sans prendre la peine d'expliquer aux autre ce qui se passait. Shikamaru a pris des Nara et Mel des Yamanaka tout comme toi.

- Je vois...Est ce qu'il y a un moyen de les voir ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, annonça Lyu qui comprenait qu'elle parlait des jumeaux. Demain peut être. Mais peut-on enfin savoir qui tu es ?

La nouvelle venue la regarda avec un léger sourire.

- Toi en tout cas tu dois être Lyu, je m'appel Ino, je suis la cousine des jumeaux. Shikato était mon parrain.

- Pourquoi ne t'avons nous jamais vu ? Demanda Neji.

- Parceque, même si j'ai votre âge je suis prise entre mes études, le manquinat et mon boulot de shinobi, expliqua Ino. Mais, vu les circonstances j'ai pris un congé pour venir les soutenir. Moi aussi j'ai perdu un parent de cette façon, je sais que c'est dur.

Tout le monde se posa es questions sur cette Ino qui débarquait comme ça et qui plus est, était une shinobi depuis, apparement plus longtemps qu'eux. Naruto et Sasuke étaient allongés côtes à côtes dans leur lit quand Naruto voulu en savoir plus :

- C'est vrai tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Oui, elle est devenue une chuunin à l'âge de dix ans, elle est plutôt bien considérée dans le monde ninja, répondit Sasuke. Elle a surtout beacoup de renomée parcequ'elle à été entraînée par le père de Lee qui est un exellent ninja même si il est très exentrique.

- Le père de Lee...Rock Lee ! c'est un ninja aussi celui-là ? Cria Naruo tant il était surpris.

Sasuke aquiesa puis embrassa Naruto, signe que la conversation était close pour cette nuit. Le blond répondit au baiser tandis que son petit ami le plaquait douement sur le lit.

Neji était resté avec Ruben dans la salle à manger, le plus jeune se mit en tête d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeune shinobi :

- Alors comme ça t'es sortit avec Melly...Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- Parcequ'elle en aimait un autre et que j'aimait moi aussi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je peux en savoir plus ? Demanda Ruben.

- Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec elle alors que j'avais des vues sur son frère, grogna Neji. Ils sont bien trop proches, je ne peux pas.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont incestueux ? Suggéra Ruben, Neji ne répondit pas. Comme le dirait nee-chan : "Le plus beau des silence en dit plus que le plus long des discours".

- Nee-chan ? T'as une soeur ?

- C'est tout comme avec Melly, sourit Ruben. T'as raison en disant qu'ils sont très proches...C'est pour ça que je te déconseille fortement de te mettre entre eux.

- Tu as l'air de bien les connaître, remarqua le Hyuuga.

- Bien plus que toi et les autres, répondit Ruben avant de se lever pour aller se coucher.

Ino était parvenue à aller voir sa cousine dans sa chambre, elle discutèrent longuement des récents événements puis se quittèrent après une brève accolade.

La nuit Mel revécut sa longue et terrible journée en rêve, elle voulait se reveiller mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle revit son père mourir sous ses yeux, puis le tour de Shikamaru arriva. Elle savait qu'elle révait mais elle ne parvenait pas à se reveiller.

Shikamaru avait entendu sa soeur étouffer un cri dans la nuit et il s'était précipité dans la chambre de celle-ci pour la retrouvée endormie, trempée de sueur et gigotant, les couvertures étaient tombées.

- Mellyssa, reveilles toi, murmura t-il en lui caressant le front. Allez, c'est juste un cauchemard, ouvres les yeux.

Sa soeur ouvrit violement les yeux, respirant à la hate et apparement se demandant ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle eut reconnu sa silhouette elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une illusion. Elle lui raconta son cauchemard et il comprit sa peur. Il allait repartir mais elle le retint par la main en lui demandant de rester près d'elle pour la nuit. Il alla fermer la porte de la chambre et revint s'installer dans le lit de Mellyssa en prenant soin de remettre la couverture à sa place d'origine. Mellyssa vint se coller contre lui et il passa un bras dans son dos pour la maintenir dans cette position. Le tee-shirt de la jeune femme etait innondé par la sueur, son cauchemard avait vraiment été attroce. Il y avait de quoi, voir leur père mourir une fois était déjà boulversant, pas la peine de le revoir en rêve. Il sentait sa soeur respirer, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant contre son torse nu, vu le rythme de respiration Mel ne dormait pas non plus. Il la sentit bouger, elle se découvrait.

- Tu es collée moi, c'est normal que tu ais chaud, murmura t-il.

- Mais je ne veux pas me reveiller et constater que tu n'es plus là, répondit Mel en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Shikamaru eut un frisson tout le long du corp, l'idée d'avoir à vivre l'un sans l'autre lui était complétement insuportable, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient plus leur père pour les soutenirs.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 :

Mel était devant sa coiffeuse et passait un coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux rougit par le manque de sommeil et les les pleurs à répétition, un coup de mascarra, de l'eye liner. Elle était prête. Toute vetue de noir, restait l'épreuve la plus dur de sa vie : l'enterrement de son géniteur. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Jiraiya. Il s'approcha d'elle, ses longs cheveux blancs jurant avec son costume noir. Il lui tendit une envellope sur laquelle était écrit son nom, elle connaîssait bien cette écriture, c'était celle de son père :

- Il m'avait demandé de te la remettre à son enterrement, expliqua le vieil homme. Il ressortit, la laissant seule pour découvrir le contenu de l'envellope.

"Ma petite fille,

A l'heure où tu lis ceci je suis déjà monté au paradis ou descendu en enfer. Je me doute bien que c'est une épreuve difficile pour toi, pour ton frère aussi. Tu dois te demander pourquoi cette dernière lettre...Alors que je t'écris ça tu as dix ans et tu te chamaille avec ton frère pour savoir lequel de vous deux m'aime le plus, c'est assez flatteur.

Tu sais ma puce, les médecins et ta maman ne t'auront certainement pas donné la cause de ma mort, alors je vais le faire moi même. Tout en te racontant une petite histoire.

Il y a fort longtemps, plusieurs villages ninja existaient dans le monde entier. Dans ces villages il y avait des clans puissants, chacuns à leur manière. Tu fait partit de la descendance d'un de ces clan, en fait de deux. Nous sommes les héritiers du clan Nara(d'où notre nom de famille)capable de maitriser les ombres et du clan Yamanaka(d'où le nom de famille de ta cousine Ino)capable de maitriser les esprits. Tu auras compris où je veux en venir : Les ninjas doivent parfois sacrifier leur vie pour que puisse prospérer leur communauté.

Tu dois te demander si je suis saoul pour écrire de telle choses mais je t'assure que je suis sobre. J'ai demandé à Jiraiya-sama de te donner ce papier à plusieurs conditions :

- Que je soit tombé au combat

- Que tes dons soient éveillés

- Que tu soit assez forte pour comprendre

- Que tu rejoigne notre camp

Je vois que tout ces critères on été respectés. Tu deviendras, j'en suis sûr, une personne aussi noble que notre nom. Prend bien soin de toi, de ton frère aussi. Je te confis cette tâche car, dès ton plus jeune âge tu as sut apprecier ce qu'il y a de plus simple dans la nature et dans la nature des gens.

Je t'aime ma fille.

Papa."

Mel sourit faiblement, glissa l'envellope avec soin dans le double fond de sa boîte à musique, se regarda une dernière fois dans le mirroir et partit dans le salon.

Shikamaru regardait la lettre de son père sans savoir si il avait envie de la lire ou pas, il se descida que, si son père lui avait écrit, il aurait été irrespectueux de ne pas lire :

"Mon fils,

Pour que tu ait cette lettre je doit être mort et sur le point d'être enterré. Tu es certainement un ninja. Ta soeur t'expliquera si elle a envie de te dévoiler le contenu de sa lettre. Ta soeur...Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ? Je le vois chaque jour. Comme moi tu n'es pas doué en sentiments, contrairement à elle.

Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, j'écris ta lettre six ans après celle de Mellyssa, je t'en avait fait une, mais je la modifie à chaque fois. Seize ans...le temps passe vite, je vous vois encore dans la couveuse de la maternité. Je voulais te demander de veiller sur Mellyssa mais tu le fais déjà de toi même. Pour en revenir à ton amour pour elle :

soit cache-le, soit vis-le. Je sais que des relations incestueuses c'est très mal vu de nos jours mais dans le temps ça semblait normal(je parle du temps des premiers ninjas) et puis...on s'en fiche pas mal du regard des autres si notre amour est sincère, tu ne crois pas ?

Je suis très fier de toi Shikamaru, tu es un jeune homme admirable, tu sais où son le priorités, ne perd jamais ça !

Te souviens tu du temps où tu pleurais encore ? Je te conseille de te le remettre en tête, ça fait toujours du bien.

Quand as tu compris que tu était amoureux de ta soeur ? Ca aussi je veux que tu te le remémorre, au moins pour toi, pour analyser et comprendre ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Ta soeur détiens une lettre moins personnelle, je lui parle comme lorsqu'elle avait dix ans et toi, du haut de tes seizes ans je te parle bien plus franchement.

Je crois que tout a été dit mon fils.

Je t'aime.

Papa."

Shikamaru garda le papier dans sa main un peu puis murmura :

- Je pleur toujours, mais en cachette...j'ai compris quand elle à commencée à fréquenter, il y a deux ans.

Shikamaru rejoignit tout ses amis dans le salon et c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit sa mère, il en était presque content, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle tait venue avec son petit ami. Il inspira profondément et alla dire bonjour à la femme. Il regarda son beau-père mais ne lui adressa aucun signe de bienvenue. Ils firent route vers l'église, il était sur la banquette arrière avec Mellyssa qui se mordait la lèvre inferieure tout en regardant par la vitre. Il lui prit la main et en caressa le revers. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Très tendrement.

Le ciel était bleu, l'air était frais en ce jour de la fin-juin. L'église était pleine de monde, aussi bien des amis que de la famille et malheureusement, des journalistes venus couvrir l'évenement. Le prêtre commença son disour habituel sur la vie et la mort puis invita les jumeaux à venir dire un mot en souvenir de leur père, ils y allèrent main dans la main.

- Notre père était quelqu'un de bien, toujours là pour ses enfants, nous l'aimons et il nous l'a toujours bien rendu, déclara Mellyssa. Il...Il laisse un trop grand vide en partant et jamais personne ne saurais l'égaliser dans notre coeur, parceque c'était un père formidable.

La main de shikamaru ressera son étreinte sur la sienne avant qu'il ne commençe lui même à parler :

- Je ne suis pas doué en sentiment, ni avec les mots...Mais Mellyssa, tu as su exprimer mes sentiments dans ton discours, parcequ'il nous a élevé et parcequ'il est mort pour nous. Parceque...Parcequ'il à toujours écouté et compris nos joies tout comme nos peines. Je suis d'accord avec toi, personne ne le remplacera jamais et le vide ne sera jamais comblé.

Il regarda sa soeur qui était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, il sentit que quelque chose clochait il comprit quand elle avala difficilement sa salive. Ils descendirent de l'estrade et elle se mit à courrir à l'exterieur de l'église, il la suivit en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il la trouva derrière le batiment, assise sur le sol, les genoux repliés, roulée en boule. Et respirant bruyament. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle se calma progressivement. Alors qu'ils allaient discuter un journaliste arriva mais Shikamaru se leva avant qu'il ne puisse faire une photo :

- Un peu de respect ! C'est l'enterrement de notre père espèce de salaud ! Grogna t-il en attrapant l'homme par le col.

L'homme prit ses jambes à son cou et quand Shiakamru se retourna pour rejoindre sa soeur mais elle était déjà debout et regardait le ciel. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'aurait peu être pas du être aussi tendre.

- Promets moi une chose, dit Mel. Quand tu as des problèmes, parles en avec moi. Parceque je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Je te retourne la promesse, murmura t-il. Elle aquiesa.

Les cloches sonnèrent et ils partirent pour retourner à la villa où se déroulerait la veillée du mort. L'étape du cimetière ne serait pas vécue, tout ayant été fait dans l'église. Leur mère et son compagnon les attendaient à la voiture :

- Toute mes condoléances, leur dit l'homme. Je suis navré.

- Nous aussi, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Mel se mit sur à la place du milieu pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle devait apprendre à se passer de lui mais elle n'y parvenait pas...Elle l'aimait bien trop.

De retout à la villa Lyu et les autres virent les rejoindre et les conduisirent sur le balcon du salon. Neji se mit à la balustrade et hurla à plein poumons, Kiba fit de même.

- Ca vous fera du bien, expliqua Lyu.

Les jumeaux sourirent doucement et, sans se lacher la main immitèrent leurs amis en hurlant à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il aient la gorge en feu.

Une semaine s'écoula, les jumeaux étaient repartit chez leur mère qui vivait avec Yoshii et ses deux filles Toshiko, qui avait dix neuf ans et Toyoko de sept ans. La plus vieille agaçait Mellyssa par la façon dont elle regardait Shikamaru et la plus jeune agaçait Shikamaru par tout ces jeux de gamines. Yoshii tentait tant bien que mal de discuter avec les deux nouveaux venu dans la maison mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas près à accepter une autorité masculine autre que celle de leur père. Lily étaient entre son ami et ses enfants, comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour accepter leur nouvelle vie. Ils étaient à table lorsque Shikamaru sentit quelqu'un lui faire du pied, il jeta un regard noir à Toshiko qui cessa immédiatement son petit manège.

- Si cette garce continue je l'étripe, le prévint Mellyssa par la pensée.

- Te gênes pas elle me gonfle, répondit Shikamaru.

- D'accord ! Répondit Mel. Hey pouffiasse t'arrête de faire les yeux doux à Shika ou je te jure que je t'achève ! Grogna t-elle à voix haute.

- Et comment ? Avec ta frappe de mouche ? La provoqua Toshiko.

- Mauvaise idée murmura Shikamaru en s'écartant de la table et en entraînant Toyoko plus loin.

- Frappe de mouche, répéta Mel avec un léger rictus, elle se leva, posa ses mains à plat sur la table et fit une légère pression, la table en bois massif explosa.

Tout le monde regarda la Nara avec peur et étonnement mais celle-ci partit se coucher en carressant vaguement les cheveux de Toyoko puis en embrassant tendrement son frère sur le coin des lèvres.

Shikamaru prit sa douche puis alla voir sa soeur, elle était assise dans son fauteuil et lisait un parchemin expliquant des techniques médicales de bases, elle commencerait bientôt l'entraînement avec Tsunade. Elle replia le document et leva les yeux vers son frère.

- C'était balèze ce que tu as fait à table, la félicita t-il.

- Un simple relachement de chackra, Tsunade première du nom a été une pro dans ce domaine. On concentre le chackra dans un point précis et on le relche d'un coup contre la matière. C'est très pratique en taijutsu mais ça demande pas mal d'energie, de concentration et de temps pour apprendre à gérer tout ça.

- Mes techniques d'ombres me suffisent emplement, sourit Shikamaru.

- Mais tu es un fin stratège, moi je suis plus dans le rentre-dedans...Tu es venu juste pour me féliciter ?

- Non, j'avais envie de dormir avec toi, avoua le jeune homme. Tu me laisses ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux dormir là, c'est pas parce que l'autre imbécile ne veux pas que je vais changer mes habitudes ! T'as pas froid ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben un boxer ça couvre pas des masses, répondit Mellyssa en haussant les épaules. Moi au moins je me couvre le soir !

- Tu parle un shorty et un débardeur...Il reçut un coussin dans le torse et pour se vanger, attrapa sa soeur et la souleva de son fauteuil. Etant plus petite que lui d'une dizaines de centimètre Mel ne touchait plus le sol. Elle gigota mais c'était inutile, il gagnait toujours à ce jeux là. Elle bougea violement en avant, il perdit l'équilibre et il se retrouvèrent elle au dessus de lui allongé à moitié dans le lit :

- Gagné, sourit la jeune femme.

- Que tu crois, répondit Shikamaru en renversant la situation.

Shikamaru avala difficilement sa salive, il lui bloquait les bras, elle avait les jambes écartées sous lui, leurs visages très près l'un de l'autre, si près, trop près. Il avait une telle envie de l'embrasser. C'était sa soeur mais...pourtant...Il était attiré par elle, il l'aimait. Il voulait l'embrasser, la toucher, non plus comme un frère mais comme un petit ami, un amant. Non il ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas subir ça. Il ne voulait pas la voir s'éloigner de lui.

Mellyssa remarque le trouble dans le regard de son frère, elle sentit son membre inferieur contre elle. Elle tenta de respirer normalement. Il était son frère, elle ne dvais rien imaginer. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes, elle voulait tant s'en emparrer mais...Elle avait peur de le voir s'éloigner.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 :

Lyu se tenait nue à côté de Kiba, ils avaient fait l'amour d'une autre façon ce soir là, ça avait été plus tendre que d'habitude. Bien plus. Elle voyait ça comme une nouvelle évolution de leur couple. Kiba lui carressait doucement le ventre, autour du sceau qui renfermait Kuo. Elle se laissa faire en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de tendresse. Elle passa une jambe au dessus de lui, puis un bras et fini par se hisser parresseusement sur le torse de Kiba qui sourit un peu moqueur.

- Tu es tellement petite, lui dit il en lui carressant le dos.

- C'est toi qui est grand...Je sui bien là, souffla t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Lyu avant de chercher la couverture à tatons pour les recouvrir, comme pour les enfermer dans un cocon d'intimité infranchissable.

Naruto était assis sue Sasuke, ils lisaient tranquillement un livre de ninjutsu ensemble, malgrès leur vie mouvementée ils avaient appris à aimer les plaisirs simples et à les partager. Même si Naruto n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait à la reflection, pour Sasuke il arrivait à faire cet effort...Parce qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke referma le livre et passa ses bras autour du buste de Naruto avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la nuque du blond pour y déposer quelques baisers.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu m'aime ?

Sasuke se raidit d'un coup, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto lui pose une telle question, d'accord le blond avait toujours été romantique et l'ambience était assortie à la question mais...Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre ?

- Je ne te force pas à répondre, sourit doucement Naruto, je peux comprendre que tu ne soit pas du genre à me dire tes sentiments mais...Je voudrais qu'un jour tu me le dise, quand tu seras prêt.

Naruto se leva et se glissa dans le lit sans ajouter un mot. Sasuke devina qu'il avait été attristé par son silence. Les couvertures recouvrèrent Naruto en entier, il s'était roulé en boule. Sasuke soupira doucement, il n'aimait pas quand son petit ami avait de la peine, d'autant plus si c'était de sa faute. Il se leva et alla se mettre à côté de Naruto, il souleva la couverture et le prit dans ses bras.

- La vérité c'est que les ninjas ne doivent pas exprimer leurs émotions, dit Sasuke. Moi, j'ai été élevé de cette façon alors tu ne doit pas m'en vouloir de ne pas de dire plus souvent que je t'aime.

Naruto leva ses yeux océan vers Sasuke, il était content, voir même heureux d'avoir entendu l'Uchiwa lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, même si il ne le disait qu'une fois dans leur vie au moins il savait ce que ressentait sasuke à son égard. Le brun lui déposa un tendre baser sur le front avant de le pousser avec un sourir pour se glisser à son tour sous les couvertures. Il tenait Naruto contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas de si tôt. Naruto se releva et vint lui mordiller le cou tout en passant ses mains sur le torse musclé de Sasuke. Pour la première fois, Naruto avait pris l'initiative.

Ino marchait d'un pas tranquil dans les rues, elle aimait la nuit, cette façon de croiser des gens qui ne vivait qu'à ce moment et disparraissaient le jour. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant et descida d'y entrer, attirée par la bonne odeur des plats. Elle s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre, un serveur vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit la carte des menus. Il avait les cheveux gris malgrès son jeune âge et une écharpe cachait le bas de son visage.

- Si je peux me permettre évite le plat du jour, lui murmura t-il.

- Merci sensei, sourit-elle en regardant ce qu'elle pourrait manger sans avoir besoin de faire trop de sport pour perdre les calories.

Kakashi s'en alla servir deux table plus loin, le client était un jeune homme assez enrobé et le serveur lui ammena plusieurs assiettes. Ce jeune homme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais elle n'aurait su le dire avec précision. C'est quand elle regarda les spirales tatouées sur ses joues qu'elle se leva avec un grand sourire :

- Akimichi Choji ! l'élève de Gai ! S'exclama t-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers elle, ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus sans pupille.

- Yamanaka Ino, que fais-tu par ici ? Demanda Choji avec timidité.

- Et bien, mon parrain est mort il y a peu, et je suis revenu pour soutenir mes cousins, explique Ino. Et toi qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Il parraît que tu es passé chuunin, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais comparé au niveau de Shino ou Sasuke j'ai encore du chemain à faire.

- Je ne penses pas, ton taijutsu est puissant, du moins je me souviens qu'il l'est, répondit Ino.

- Et toi ? Que deviens tu ? Coupa Choji les joues rosient.

- Ben...Je suis passé chuunin le mois dernier, ma carrière me prend tellement de temps que je ne vais presque plus au lycée et que je dois prendre des cours particuliers...et le pire de tout je ne peux pas manger tout ce que je veux !

Il sourit à cette dernière remarque :

- En tout cas tu es très belle, la complimenta t-il.

Kakashi coupa leur discution pour demander à Inoce qu'elle allait manger :

- Disons...Une salade sans vinaigrette et du poisson assaisoné au citron, un verre d'eau plate pour accompagner ce triste repas, annonça joeusement la jeune femme.

- Tu es une kunoichi, tu dois prendre plus de force, lui dit Kakashi en partant.

- M'en fou... Dès que je fini mon contract je mange du yakiniku ! Rala Ino.

- On a du mal à en trouver par ici, déclara Choji.

- Ja sais ,soupira tristement la jeune manequin. Je devrais faire comme ma cousine et ne pas me prendre la tête avec tout ces régimes !

- Ta cousine ? Interogea Choji en marchant sur sa timidité.

- Ouais, elle assume ses rondeurs, elle a une poitrine d'enfer, elle mange ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut ! Explique Ino. Et elle est super féminine ! Je ne comprend pas, son frère pourtant il est plutôt mince et ils sont jumeaux.

- Je connais des jumeaux dans ce cas là, ils descendent du clan des Nara, annonça Choji en avalant sa viande.

- Nara ? Tu connais Melly et Shika !

- Oui, ils étaient dans ma classe, et j'ai été chargé de leur entraînement.

Arashi était avec Jiraiya et Tsunade, ils devaient parler de la reconstruction de Konoha et des autres villages ninjas.

- Ca va faire pas mal de dépense si on réaménage tout, réfléchit Arashi. On devrais ne reconstruir qu'un seul village pour le moment, nous sommes encore trop peu pour que kusa,iwa et les autres soient reconstruits.

- C'est vrai mais il y a certains villages comme Sauna qui n'ont pas perdus de leur splendeur, remarque Jiraiya

- Mais les conditions climatiques sont affreuse à notre époque, contredit Tsunade.

On frappa à la porte du bureau et Tsunade autorisa la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, l'un avait la coupe au bol et était vétu de vert, ses gros sourcils étaient impressionnants mais moins que son sourir "colgate". Le second était tout aussi grand, des cheveux coupés au carré, un pic dans la bouche, il avait un bandana sue la tête et semblait un peu énervé. Les deux arrivants s'inclinèrent.

- A vous voila, sourit Arashi. pas besoin de s'incliner, la nouvelle génération ne se donne même pas cette peine.

- Trève de bavardage, ça urge, le coupa Jiraiya. Les nouvelles recrues progressent vite mais on se demande si ils ont une parfaite maitrise de leurs dons et du code ninja.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il va leur falloir des entraineurs plus expérimentés que Akimichi, Uchiha et Aburame, continua Tsunade. Gai, vu l'entraînement de votre fils je vous confie : Hyuuga Hinata et je veux que vous entrainier Fujita Ruben au taijutsu.

- Bien madame ! s'exclama joyeusement Gai, heureux de pouvoir entraîner "des adolescents dans la fleur de l'âge".

- Genma tu va hériter de Hyuuga Neji et de Nara Shikamaru, continua Tsunade.

- OK m'dame, répondit l'interpellé.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 :

Les jumeaux se tenaient toujours dans la même position, incapables d'un seul mouvement. Shikamaru se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement, ou peut être ne le voulait-il simplement pas. Il caressa les poignets de Mel avec ses pouces, elle avait la peau si douce. Elle se contentait de le regarder, avec un trouble dans le regard, il pouvait comprendre, c'était assez gênant comme position, surtout avec son frère au dessus.

Mel parvint enfin à cligner des yeux, elle avait chaud, il était si près d'elle, dans un lit, le fantasme, le rêve ! Elle inspira violement pour chasser cette image de son esprit mais elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle sentit la douceur de ses mains sur ses poignets, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? C'était si étrange, comme si ils étaient soudain devenus des étrangers, eux qui avaient toujours tout partagés là ils étaient comme séparés.

Shikamaru ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui, oui il désirait sa soeur, plus que ça : il l'aimait. Etre jumeaux signifiait pour eux tout partager, ils avaient toujours ressentit les émotions de l'autre, et là...il sentait quelque chose chez elle, elle avait le même sentiment que lui. Il pensa que c'était impossible, que son imagination lui jouait des tours, il ne put se retenir de glisser ses mains jusqu'aux coudes de Mellyssa qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Quand il lui caressa le visage elle bougea enfin, elle l'attrapa par les avant bras, il pensa qu'elle voulait le stopper mais elle glissa ses mains le long de ses bras. Quand elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque il se décida et lui souleva la tête pour l'embrasser, il se contentait juste de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il allait d'écarter Mellyssa commençait à approfondir le baiser. Il entra sa langue dans la bouche de sa soeur et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec avidité, il avait tellement attendu ce moment, il en avait tant rêvé.

Ino était toujours au restaurant, ne sachant rien de ce que faisaient ses cousins, elle discutait avec Choji et s'était excusée de toute les fois où elle l'avait ignoré quand il étaient plus jeunes, il se contentait de dire qu'elle était pardonnée pour ses erreurs d'enfance. Jamais ils n'auraient cru s'entendre à ce point, pouvoir parler de tout en une soirée, pouvoir rire ensemble et non de l'autre.

- Je te raccompagne ? Demanda Choji alors qu'ils sortaient de l'établissement. La jeune femme acquiesça avec un énorme sourire, ils marchèrent tout doucement, pour prolonger la soirée.

- Je trouve que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant, sourit Ino alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement sur le porche de la maison de Lyli où elle logeait pour le moment.

- Toi aussi, répondit Choji, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Tu sais, vu les temps qui courent on a même des chances de faire des missions ensemble, lui dit la blonde.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et entra.

Choji repartit le visage éclairé par la lune seule, il avait un sourire immense il emprunta la voie des toits pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Il fit la rencontre de Shino qui raccompagnait une fille lui aussi. Il attendit que les deux jeunes gens se disent au revoir pour aller à la rencontre de l' Aburame.

- Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, remarqua Choji.

- Les ANBU sont très demandés en ce moment, expliqua Shino. La situation s'améliore pour nous, bientôt les villages seront reconstruits.

- Tu te souviens de Yamanaka Ino ? Demanda Choji

- Comment ne pas s'en souvenir, elle est partout pour les pubs de maillots de bains ! Ma soeur est une de ses fans et j'en entends parler à tout bout de champs ! Se plaignit L'Aburame. Mais je suppose que tu ne me parle pas de la version maillot de bain, ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Non en effet, sourit Choji.

- Tu l'a revue ? Toujours aussi peste ?

- Non elle a changé, elle semble être quelqu'un de bien.

- Souviens toi de ce que nous a dit Sasuke ! Les filles ça va bien un temps mais ce sont toutes des garces obsédée par le pouvoir et la possession.

- Arrêtes tu va finir par me foutre la trouille, se moqua L'Akimichi.

- Excuse moi mais quand on voit Temari y' a de quoi avoir peur !

- C'est pas elle que tu ramenait à l'instant ? Soupçonna Choji.

Shino ne dit plus un mot à propos des femmes, il avait simplement haussé les épaules.

Lily voulut aller souhaiter la bonne nuit à ses enfants mais la chambre de Mellyssa était fermée à clefs, peut être avait t-elle peur des représailles de sa mère. Peut être ne voulait elle pas qu'on la questionne sur sa force, qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer ce que Lily et son ami avaient deviné, qu'elle était une ninja. Le message passé aux informations quelques temps plus tôt avait été clair, les ninjas étaient acceptés, qu'ils étaient partout. Elle alla dans la chambre de Shikamaru, elle aussi fermée à clefs, elle comprenait, les garçons veulent avoir la paix, d'autant plus qu'il était un amoureux du calme.

Elle ne se doutait pas que derrière la porte clause de la chambre de sa fille ses deux enfants avaient laissé les tabous de côté :

Mellyssa parcourrait le torse de Shikamaru du bout des doigts, il souriait, allongé sur le dos appréciant le moment, elle posa son index sur son nombril puis le glissa jusqu'à ses pectoraux musclés grâce à l'entraînement. Elle cessa son jeu et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes il passa un bras dans son dos, sous son débardeur.

- Heureusement qu'on a fermé à clefs, sourit-elle.

- Oui...comment on va faire ?

- J'en sais rien du tout, soupira la jeune femme. Mais je ne veux pas y penser ce soir ! Capiche ?

- Oui j'ai très bien reçu le message, répondit Shikamaru en l'allongeant sur le dos, il l'embrassa dans le cou puis revint sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit, ne se posant pas de questions quant à leur avenir qui risquait d'être encore plus compliqué que leur passé. Pourraient t-il s'aimer au grand jour ou devraient ils se cacher ?

La rentrée revint au galop et les jeunes durent repartir en cours, pour le plus grand malheur de Mellyssa que les entraînements avec Tsunade épuisaient au plus haut point. Parfois elle n'avait même plus la force de se maquiller avant d'aller en cours. Ce matin là son réveil avait sonné durant plus de dix minutes avant que quelqu'un daigne venir l'éteindre.

Shikamaru entra dans la chambre de sa soeur et éteignit le réveil et s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur Mellyssa :

- Il est l'heure de se lever, lui dit elle au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux rougit par le manque de sommeil et attrapa Shikamaru par sa chemise encore ouverte pour l'attirer vers elle. Elle l'embrassa mais il se releva.

- Arrêtes la porte est ouverte ! Paniqua t-il

- Hey oh je t'embrasse où je veux, quand je veux ! Et puis on est toujours les premiers levés dans compter l'autre péta...

- Imagine ce qui va se passer si maman le découvre ! Il avait légèrement haussé le ton.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Elle lui fit les gros yeux, il baissa les siens n'aimant pas la voir se mettre en colère, il la trouvait effrayante.

Elle se leva, dévoilant une nuisette d'un blanc presque transparent qui fit légèrement rosir Shikamaru. Elle alla fermer la porte de la chambre puis se retourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme pour l'enlacer.

- On va être en retard, prévint-il.

- Mais j'en ai marre des cours d'autant qu'on est plus dans la même classe, on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut...

- Tu veux que tout le monde sache ce qu'on fait ? Que tout le monde nous regarde de coin ?

-Non ! j'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais...Ne pas pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser c'est quelque chose de dur pour moi !

- Pour moi aussi ! Maintenant vas te préparer ou on sera vraiment en retard !

Sur ce, il repartit dans sa chambre finir de se préparer tandis que sa soeur s'habillait vite fait, noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et partit au lycée sans même l'attendre.


	32. Chapter 32

32 :

Mellyssa marchait à pas vif, seule pour faire le chemin jusqu'à son lycée, non mais pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ce que penseraient les autres de leur relation.

-Bordel je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Grogna t-elle tout haut. Pourquoi ? pourquoi se posait elle tant de question alors qu'elle avait déjà les réponses !

Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'à maintenant quand à sa relation avec Shikamaru. Pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas être comme n'importe quel couple ! D'accord ils étaient frère et soeur mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait changer ?

Elle se posta contre un mur, devant son cher lycée, elle était la première arrivée. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une odeur bien connue, Kiba. Cette odeur de tabac qu'elle aimait bien.

- Une jolie rose pour une charmante jeune femme d'humeur bien morose, sourit il en lui tendant une fleur qu'il avait certainement piqué dans un parterre devant le lycée.

- C'est pas une rose mais une pensée mon cher, sourit la jeune femme en mettant la fleur dans un de ses livres pour l'y laisser sécher.

- Allez qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

- Tsunade est stricte, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, mes cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi longs, je ne suis plus sortie sans maquillage depuis mes douze ans ! Et je me vexe pour un oui ou pour un non !

- Et Shikamaru il en pense quoi de ton stress ?

Mellyssa fit une chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de son père, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle glissa le long du mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol humidifié par l'automne qui arrivait. Kiba ne sut quoi faire, le stress il connaissait mais pas à ce point. Il lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour détresser.

- Désolée mais une fois que tu as lu tout ce que fais cette saloprie sur l'organisme crois moi tu n'en voudrait plus, déclara Mellyssa en séchant ses larmes.

- Ne me ment pas autant que tu ment aux autres, son odeur est sur toi, bien plus qu'avant, tes vêtements sentent comme les siens malgré la lessive et tes sous-vêtements d'avantage, déclara Kiba en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré garder ça secret mais il en faut plus pour tromper mon flair. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas encore fait l'amour.

- Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça !

- Ts, ma chère, très chère ! Tu ne trahis pas mon odorat ! Je te jure que je ne le répéterai à personne ! Il stoppa la conversation d'un geste de la main, Ino arrivait au bras de Choji.

Pendant que les deux arrivants annonçaient qu'ils revenaient à peine de mission de rang D, facile mais chiante. Ils ne donnèrent pas les détails puisque les élèves ordinaires commençaient à arriver.

Shikamaru pressa le pas voyant que sa soeur avait du se dépêcher pour ne pas rester avec lui. Il enfonça nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches et avança en colère jusqu'au lycée. Là il vit sa cousine Ino qui se chamaillait avec Mellyssa au sujet de sa coiffure. Elle lui tendit même une brosse pour qu'elle se coiffe convenablement. Quand il les eut rejoint sa soeur l'ignora superbement. Lyu fini par arrivée accompagnée de Naruto et Sasuke qui semblaient plus amoureux que jamais. Neji arriva tranquillement un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il ne donna d'explications à personne.

Les cours commencèrent à huit heures trente, le groupe se sépara Mellyssa se rendit en cour de math avec Naruto pour leur plus grand malheur. Naruto regarda Mellyssa fixement, elle s'énerva gentiment :

- Quoi ! J'ai des boutons ou quoi ?

- Mais non, la rassura t-il. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps tu t'embellie. Avoues...Qu'est ce qui te rend heureuse ?

- Tu veux que je te le dise ?

- Oui, répondit Naruto avec avidité.

- S E C R E T ! S'exclama Mellyssa avec un rire malicieux.

Naruto voulu en savoir plus mais le prof le fit s'asseoir dans le fond, loin de son amie.

Au même moment à l'autre bout du lycée Shikamaru réfléchissait, Mel avait raison, ils n'avait pas à se cacher. Leur vie et leur relation ne regardaient qu'eux. Sans faire attention à ce que disait sa prof de sciences il se leva et partit à pas vifs jusqu'à la salle 214 où sa soeur avait son cours de math. Il arriva enfin devant la salle et donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'ouvrir.

Mellyssa sursauta quand la porte de sa salle de cours explosa, mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise que c'était son frère qui arrivait à grand pas. L'air extrêmement sérieux. Il était tout près d'elle maintenant elle se préparait à riposter, au cas où il ne s'agirait pas de Shikamaru.

Naruto s'était levé près à porter main forte à Mellyssa, il avait peur que Shikamaru ne la frappe ou quelque chose du genre, il avait l'air menaçant. Il fut surpris quand le Nara sourit doucement.

- Tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte normalement ? Se moqua Mellyssa en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai réfléchis, déclara Shikamaru. Tout le monde observait la scène avec incrédulité, même le professeur ne disait rien encore surpris par l'attitude de cet élève qui entrait comme ça dans sa salle de cours.

- Mon dieu si tu réfléchit c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, sourit la Nara. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, alors elle prenait tout ça à la rigolade. Elle comprit que son frère était sérieux quand il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Naruto resta bouche bée devant ce tableau alors que ceux de la salle qui connaissaient le liens parenté de Mellyssa et Shikamaru lancèrent des commentaires plus ou moins désagréables. Le professeur sembla se ressaisir :

- Mademoiselle Nara je vous prierai de faire ça chez vous !

- Non mais laissez les ! S'amusa Naruto avec un immense sourire. Ils ont bien le droit de s'aimer !

Shikamaru lâcha enfin sa soeur qui avait les joues rosies, il la trouva très mignonne. Il repartit comme il était venu, sans aucune explication.

Au lycée, le scandale de l'inceste avait éclaté dans l'établissement et était plutôt mal vu mais Shikamaru étant un pupille de la nation, personne ne leur en tint rigueur. Si bien que les jumeaux avaient décidés de ne vivre que pour eux, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres. Lyu et Kiba s'étaient dit que leur relation ne les menait plus à rien et avaient laissé tombé, Ino et Choji se rapprochaient de plus en plus et s'entendait vraiment à merveille.

En plein mois d'octobre Mellyssa fut certifiée shinobi médical au rang de Chuunin. Ino et Choji étaient devenus des jounins tout comme Sasuke tandis que Shino s'était vu promu au rang de ANBU. Shikamaru était resté au rang de genin puisqu'il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de l'examen.

Ainsi la vie s'écoulait paisiblement pour les jeunes shinobis. Jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement fasse une annonça à la télévision :

- Mes chers compatriotes, avait commencé le président. L'élection d'un nouveau mouvement politique, le parti des shinobis, à eu lieu aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, le gouvernement a recensé un grand nombre de ninjas dans notre pays. N'étant cependant pas des citoyens comme les autres de par le fait qu'ils effectuent des missions dès leur plus jeune âge. La reconstruction des anciens villages ninjas où ceux ci vivent depuis des temps immémorables est en marche afin de restaurer leurs droits naturels de citoyens.

Ce fut à ce moment que Jiraya éteignit la télévision, il se retourna et fit face à Arashi qui était assis à son bureau.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Qu'en exposant la chose de cette façon le président nous mène au conflit, répondit le plus jeune. Chaque nouveauté amène des refus. Ceux-ci seront peu être plus violent. Et toi, gamine, t'en penses quoi ?

- Que le progrès ça craint... répondit Mellyssa avant de s'incliner poliment et de partir rejoindre son équipe pour leur première mission.

Pendant de temps Shikamaru était tranquiellement installé dans un bois, il avait rejoint Genma, son sensei bien que parfois il devenait aussi agitait qu'un adolescent. Neji était là lui aussi, depuis quelques temps la tension avait chutée entre les deux jeunes gens. Le temps des querelles était terminé, le travail d'équipe avait pris le dessus.

Shikamaru souriait du haut de son perchoir ; la vie allait prendre une tournure mouvementée. Vivement que les villages de ninjas soient entièrement reconstruits. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis descendit tranquillement de son arbre pour rejoindre son sensei et Neji. Il avait trouvé la motivation pour se battre de toutes ses forces. Empêcher d'autres personnes de son entourage de mourir comme son père…

TO BE CONTINUED.

voilà, j'annonce tout de suite que le second volet appelé "liens" est en cours d'écriture et qu'il y aura aussi certainement un autre volet.

je remercit ceux qui m'ont mis de reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir.


End file.
